


Red and Steel

by Amnezyna



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Cybernetics, Cyborgs, Drama & Romance, M/M, Soldiers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amnezyna/pseuds/Amnezyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на оброненную фразу: "А что было бы, если бы покойного капитана стражи из колонии Килн сделали киборгом и его бы выхаживал глазастый мальчик-инопланетянчик?" - "Ага, и звать его будут Саймон". А мальчика, соответственно, зовут Кирен, и он тоже не совсем человек.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Кирен действительно взят характером и обстоятельствами своей невесёлой жизни из In the Flesh, а вот капитан Саймон Уолш ничего общего с Саймоном Монро, кроме внешности, имени и пары деталей биографии, не имеет. Уж какое составилось впечатление из трёх реплик и одной картинной проходки по коридору - такое составилось.  
> 2\. Предсказуемый сюжет чуть сложнее порнофильма, кажущийся виктимным Кирен, отряд побочных персонажей, рояли в кустах, "все мы проходим эту стадию любви - графоманию" (с).  
> 

Открыть глаза было сложно. Практически невозможно - на каждом веке словно лежало по здоровому чугунному блину фунтов на десять. Поэтому он попробовал осознать, где он, лёжа с закрытыми глазами. Да, он точно лежал. Он попробовал шевельнуть рукой, потом - поджать пальцы на ногах. Тело отвечало, но как-то непривычно. Воспоминания словно вычистили из головы, и картинки появлялись очень неохотно. Нападение на колонию. Некросы. Синелицая женщина. Боль. Много боли. Белая вспышка. Он распахнул глаза и тут же зажмурился от ударившего в них яркого света. Единственное, что он успел различить - тёмный силуэт сбоку от себя.  
\- Где я? - прохрипел он.  
\- На твоём месте я бы спросил, “кто я”, - звук резкого голоса ударил по ушам.  
Следом за этим он ощутил движение рядом.  
\- Вы на Ксандаре, - второй голос был выше и нежнее. - Вас подобрали с упавшей “Чёрной звезды”. Вы…  
\- Капитан Саймон Уолш, начальник третьего отряда охраны Килна, - автоматически отчеканил он. Тело ответило за него раньше, чем сознание.  
\- Как бы не так, - первый голос.  
\- Оставьте его, у него шок! - шёпотом возмутился второй, но для Саймона не составило труда разобрать его слова.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? 

На этот раз глаза открылись легко, и Саймон сфокусировался на том самом тёмном силуэте - вокруг него тут же возник красный пунктирный обод, словно он смотрел на него в оптический прицел. Саймон моргнул, обод исчез и он наконец разобрал черты лица своего собеседника: слишком светлая кожа, неестественно яркие рыжие волосы, огромные тёмные глаза, тонкие губы. Деониец. Саймон Уолш ненавидел деонийцев, но сейчас этот мальчишка - или девчонка, кто разберёт эту чёртову расу, - волновал его меньше всего. Он поднялся на постели - быстро, но не резко, в памяти всплыла инструкция по поведению в случае предполагаемого ранения, предписывающая совершать плавные движения во избежание повреждений. Машинально поднял к глазам левую руку.  
\- Какого чёрта?

Панели, знака его звания, которую он носил уже шестой год, на руке не было. Вместо неё поперёк предплечья была наложена блестящая металлическая пластина с непонятным узором из линий и точек. 

\- Что это? - он обернулся к деонийцу и схватил бы его за грудки, но взгляд остановил отблеск на второй руке. Такая же металлическая пластина. Он поднял ладони к лицу, ощупывая его, и похолодел, когда пальцы наткнулись на металл у правого виска.  
\- Что это, прах тебя дери, такое? - заорал Саймон на съёжившегося деонийца и завертел головой в поисках зеркала, стекла, любой отражающей поверхности, но кругом была только белая ткань, отграничивающая его койку от таких же.  
\- Лягте.

Руки мальчишки, уперевшиеся в плечи Саймона, оказались неожиданно сильными. Он уложил его назад на подушки, поправил какой-то не то провод, не то датчик и очень серьёзно сказал:  
\- Вам пока нужно лежать. У вас серьёзная травма, просто вы её не ощущаете.  
\- Что это? - в третий раз спросил Саймон, поднимая руки и разворачивая их к мальчишке блестящими пластинами. - И где мой браслет?  
Деониец вздохнул, уставившись на Саймона жутковатыми тёмными глазами, занимавшими, казалось, половину его лица.  
\- Вы помните, как оказались на “Чёрной звезде”?  
\- На чём?  
\- “Чёрная звезда”, корабль Ронана-Обвинителя.  
\- Что? - Саймон попытался вскочить, но мальчишка удержал его на месте.  
\- Вы и ещё несколько, - мальчик запнулся, но продолжил, - человек были на корабле. Вас обнаружили после крушения. Вы были стабильны, но получили травму позвоночника. Нет, не пытайтесь смотреть. Вы не чувствуете боли, потому что мы смогли его отключить.  
\- Отключить, - тупо повторил Саймон. - Отключить.  
Синекожая женщина. Боль. Много боли. Белая вспышка. Пустота.  
Пальцы Саймона заскребли по покрытому металлом виску, словно пытаясь оторвать инородное тело от кожи. Деониец сноровисто ухватил его за запястье, и Саймон опять не смог вырваться.  
\- Капитан Уолш. Капитан Уолш! - мальчишка прикрикнул, и Саймон медленно перевёл на него взгляд. - Да, теперь в вас стоят кибернетические части. Но это не изменило вас как человека.  
Саймон привычно вывернул запястье, выламывая мальчишке руку, и уложил его поперёк себя. Молочно-белое ухо оказалось у самых его губ, и Саймон прошипел в него:  
\- Что ты можешь знать об этом?  
Перед глазами Саймона оказалась чужая рука с пронизывающими полупрозрачную кожу металлическими скобками.  
\- Меня тоже вернули из-за края.  
Саймон разомкнул захват, и мальчишка поднялся с него. Пальцы тут же забегали по телу Уолша, поправляя что-то.  
\- Я что, умер?  
Мальчик вновь уселся на своё прежнее место и опустил взгляд на свои предплечья.  
\- Хотя бы на короткое время. Ронан не взял бы с собой неочищенного смертью, - он невесело усмехнулся. - Из меня сегодня плохой реабилитант. Я должен был помочь вам освоиться, а вместо этого…  
Деониец опять замолчал, тихо вздохнул и встал.  
\- Вы хотите побыть в одиночестве, капитан Уолш?  
Саймон уставился в потолок. В голове крутилось серое, синее и ослепительно белое.  
\- Ты тоже… От Ронана? - не отрывая взгляда от пластика над собой спросил Саймон.  
\- Нет, - коротко ответил мальчик. - Я увеличу вам дозу снотворного. Вам лучше отдохнуть.  
Он наклонился над Саймоном, дотянулся до какой-то из трубок, торчавших из его руки, и подкрутил регулятор. Когда он отстранялся, Саймон почувствовал, что пальцы деонийца прошлись по металлу на его левой руке. А потом он провалился в темноту.

Саймон редко видел сны и ещё реже их запоминал. Но ощущения полного отключения после сна у него обычно всё-таки не бывало. Проснувшись, он подумал о том, что это и было буквальное отключение - ведь теперь он не человек, а машина. И не просто машина, а оружие, сделанное проклятым кри. Желание оторвать от виска облепивший его металл и вырвать из рук встроенное в них оружие стало нестерпимым, до жжения в груди. Пробы ради он поднял руку к лицу и обхватил выступающие накладки пальцами. Подцепил, потянул, ожидая почувствовать боль или хотя бы что-нибудь. Блокаду действия, например. Он как-то слышал, что в боевых киборгов встраивают блоки, препятствующие самодеструкции. Ничего. Только сопротивление кожи.  
Ему почти удалось, когда ткань, огораживающая его палату, колыхнулась, и к нему бросилась фигура в белом. Он в который раз удивился тому, как этому мальчишке удаётся останавливать его руки.  
\- Капитан Уолш!  
Следом он почувствовал укол ниже уха.  
\- Ох, капитан Уолш, - деониец присел прямо на его кровать. - Я понимаю, как это трудно, особенно для такого бойца, как вы.  
Саймон, на которого уже накатила отвратительная медикаментозная расслабленность, лениво повернул голову к мальчику.  
\- Я не буду говорить, что вы привыкнете, - кивнул тот. - Потому что вы никуда не денетесь. Не буду говорить, что нужно принять себя таким, как есть. Это ерунда. Просто посмотрите на то, что вам дало ваше перерождение: как бойцу вам теперь мало равных. Пока вы восстанавливались, мы не могли протестировать вас, но судя по тому, что вы пытались навредить себе, блоков контроля у вас нет.  
\- Ты говоришь не как мозгоправ, - медленно произнёс Саймон.  
\- А я и не мозгоправ, - неожиданно улыбнулся мальчишка.  
\- Тогда зачем эти беседы?  
\- Не знаю, - он пожал плечами. - Просто я представляю, что вы чувствуете.  
\- Да нихрена ты не представляешь, - буркнул Уолш.  
\- Хорошо, нихрена не представляю, - неожиданно легко согласился деониец и встал. - Отдыхайте.  
\- Меня уже заколебало отдыхать! - крикнул ему вслед Уолш.  
\- А тебе недолго осталось.  
Этот голос Саймон узнал. Этот звук был первым, что он услышал вчера, когда очнулся.  
\- Скоро тебя и твоих дружков отсюда выкатят.  
Саймон с трудом разлепил веки, отяжелевшие от действия успокоительного. Хотелось поднять руку и врезать говорившему, но сил не было.  
\- Сержант Кендал! - это уже его деониец.  
\- Пшёл отсюда, - рявкнул тот, кого назвали Кендалом. - Работы нет?  
Ткань прошелестела ещё раз и Саймон наконец смог всмотреться в стоящую в изножье его кровати фигуру. На человеке была форма, напоминающая военную, выправка выдавала человека, не чуждого службе. Сержант Кендал, значит. Саймон прищурился, запоминая имя. В том, что с Кендалом еще придется иметь дело, он уже не сомневался. Вот только вколотое деонийцем снотворное слишком сильно туманило мозг, и Саймон снова отключился, успев только повторить про себя фамилию Кендала. Врагов нужно запоминать лучше, чем друзей. 

Второе пробуждение далось ему проще двух первых. Он снова был один в палате, на несколько тонов пищали какие-то приборы, с правой стороны женский голос зачитывал чей-то диагноз, в котором Уолш не мог распознать ни слова, слева кто-то хрипло дышал. Поднеся к глазам левую руку, Саймон начал изучать узор на металлической панели, скрывавшей треть предплечья. Он прикоснулся к одной из полусфер, и в голове возникла совершенно посторонняя мысль о том, что она даёт парализующий разряд. Саймон потёр лоб. Всё-таки эти уроды покопались в его мозгах, а теперь в них будут копаться другие уроды, чтобы выяснить, насколько он опасен. Уолш ударил кулаком по металлическому каркасу кровати, рассчитывая почувствовать боль. Она пришла, но гораздо слабее, чем он ожидал. Саймон вновь начал проверять рефлексы, по очереди сжимая в кулак ладони, потом - попытавшись с закрытыми глазами ткнуть себя пальцем в нос. Последнее ему удалось без проблем, и Саймон выдохнул. Ноги тоже подчинились ему без особенных усилий, даже чувствительность вроде бы была в порядке - он ущипнул себя повыше колена и чуть не ойкнул. В последнюю очередь он опустил обе ладони на грудь, и под пальцами прорисовалась неправильной формы накладка. Он расстегнул рубашку и наклонил голову, разглядывая её: многоугольная пластина в самой середине груди с выступом, закрывающим шестое и седьмое рёбра слева. Саймон стукнул костяшками пальцев по центру пластины, раздался глухой стук. Он быстро застегнулся и, стараясь не смотреть на руки, которых не скрывали короткие рукава больничной робы, спустил ноги на пол. Пол был прохладным и неприятно лип к подошвам, но это ощущение Саймона обрадовало. Из правой руки по-прежнему торчали трубочки капельниц, Саймон подумывал их выдернуть, когда ткань вновь колыхнулась. 

\- Куда-то собрались, капитан Уолш? 

Ну конечно. Деониец. 

\- Я не овощ, чтобы всё время валяться на кровати.  
\- Я поговорю с вашим врачом, - мальчик нажал несколько кнопок на пульте в изножье кровати, и она превратилась в подобие кресла. - Посидите пока. Вам нельзя покидать палату без разрешения, это правило.  
\- Тащи сюда дока, - распорядился Саймон.  
Но когда мальчишка уже почти исчез за занавеской, он окликнул его снова:  
\- Слушай, а что это за сержант Кендал?  
\- Ответственный за реабилитационную переподготовку военных. Следит, чтобы тренировки шли правильно, - в последних словах деонийца слышался незамаскированный сарказм.  
\- У него зуб на тех, кто служил на Килне?  
\- Нет. У него зуб на таких, как мы, - мальчик закусил губу.  
\- Ясно. А теперь дуй за доком.  
Только когда медбрат выбежал из его палаты,Саймон, всё ещё осмысливавший местоимение “мы” во фразе мальчика, сообразил, что опять не спросил его имени, хотя собирался. С другой стороны, зачем ему сдалось его имя? Деониец не похож на боевого киборга. Странно, что кому-то вообще понадобилось делать киборга из представителя этой расы, они были слишком хлипкие, и нападали не с оружием в руках, а со всей этой дипломатической лабудой, которая на памяти Саймона убила не меньше людей, чем некробластеры. Мысль о некробластерах притащила с собой новую волну злости, и Уолш опять треснул кулаком по кровати.

Прошло полчаса, может, чуть больше или чуть меньше - на Килне Саймон мог определить время с точностью до пяти минут, ориентируясь по чужим сменам ничуть не хуже, чем по своим собственным: он мог назвать сектор, по которому сию минуту проходит патрульный отряд. Но сейчас, в отрыве от привычного распорядка, он чувствовал себя как в невесомости - таким же беспомощным и растерянным. Беспомощность Саймон Уолш ненавидел больше всего на свете, и в нём опять начинала закипать ярость. 

Появившийся врач оказался сухощавым ксандарианцем, он быстро просмотрел данные с окружавших Уолша приборов, посветил ему в глаза лампочкой. В этот момент у него завибрировал коммуникатор в кармане халата и он, просматривая сообщение, скороговоркой сообщил Саймону, что в ближайшее время его переведут из интенсивной терапии в общую, где порядки попроще, но пока ему нельзя покидать палаты. “Восстановление идёт удовлетворительными темпами”, - с этой фразой он выплыл из комнаты Саймона, а тот откинулся на подушку и, чтобы хоть чем-то занять себя, принялся мысленно разбирать и собирать табельные автоматы последних трёх модификаций. 

Он успел перейти к воображаемому патрулированию своего сектора, проверить четыре отсека и войти в пятый, где содержались треклятые кри, когда в его палате появились медсестра и медбрат. Первая ловко отсоединила от него все трубки и провода, второй поднял его с кровати до обидного легко. Уолш никогда не считал себя хрупким и миниатюрным, даже в сравнении с теми, на кого он насмотрелся на Килне, но этот парень мог запросто поднять его на руки и вынести из палаты. Саймон выдернул руку из его хватки.  
\- Я могу идти сам.  
\- Идите, - спокойно согласился медбрат.  
Саймон с наслаждением сделал несколько шагов, но на пороге палаты левая нога предательски подогнулась, и он почти упал, успев ухватиться за занавеску. Но он сразу же понял, что от окончательного падения его уберегла вовсе не собственная реакция, а реакция подхвативших его медиков. Уолш стиснул зубы, пока его сажали в инвалидное кресло, и всю оставшуюся дорогу - несколько коридоров и пара лифтов - не проронил ни слова. 

Первый день Уолш мерил шагами коридоры, пытаясь поймать малейшие нюансы, которые отличали бы его новое тело от того, к которому он привык. Он уже понял, что мышечная сила стала больше, и это радовало. Хотя хотелось попробовать приложить её к чему-нибудь, но новый врач, тоже ксандарианец, запретил ему нагрузки. В другое время Саймон с огромным удовольствием положил бы на указания лабораторной мыши, но сейчас ему было неуютно. То, что врач и медбратья периодически осматривали его спину и вроде бы даже в ней копались, а он при этом не чувствовал даже блошиного укуса, угнетало ещё больше. Уолш чувствовал себя почти прекрасно, но сомневался, что может доверять этому ощущению. 

Палата, в которой оставили Уолша, была трёхместной, но две койки пустовали. Саймон ожидал, что в любой момент ему в компанию пригонят какого-нибудь нытика с протезом или наоборот, до тошноты жизнерадостного позитивно настроенного выздоравливающего, но его навещали только врачи. Они приходили, начиная разговор с дежурного приветствия, и дальше в беседе с ним они ограничивались вопросами, на которые Саймон давал односложные ответы. Уходили они с таким же стандартным “поправляйтесь”. Не то чтоб капитан Саймон Уолш любил болтать с белохалатниками, но он не привык к тому, чтобы с ним обращались, как с заключённым-”номером”. К тому же все модели оружия, которые он помнил, уже были разобраны и собраны не по одному десятку раз, вживлённые накладки - видимо, тоже “отключённые”, как и позвоночник, осмотрены со всех сторон, а своего отражения Уолш предпочитал не видеть. Один раз мельком он случайно разглядел в стекле сложный узор из металлических полос и сочленений у себя на виске, и тут же отвернулся. Пока он представлял себя всё тем же Саймоном Уолшем, но только немного изменённым. Живут же люди с протезами и искусственными глазами, даже у них в соседнем отряде был мужик с кибер-рукой, который за первый месяц на армрестлинг выиграл столько бабла, что потом проставлялся всему своему отряду, и не по одному кругу. А потом все смекнули, что не всё так чисто с его граблями и покупаться на это перестали. Но жил он спокойно. Вот и Саймон тоже будет жить. В голове у него не копались, иначе хрен бы кто оставил его здесь почти без присмотра, не Кендала же и хлюпиков медицинских этим присмотром считать. При мысли о хлюпиках Саймон вспомнил мальчишку-деонийца. Вот этот бы наверняка поговорил. Саймон невесело хмыкнул - он дожил до того, что ему не хватает разговоров с деонийцем. 

Выйдя в коридор, он в очередной раз пошёл к окну, вернее - к прозрачной стене, откуда открывался вид на штаб-квартиру Корпуса Новы, но вдруг передумал и направился к лифту. Какого чёрта его понесло в обитель инвалидов, Саймон и сам не знал, но он нажал кнопку и двери с мелодичным звоном распахнулись на этаже, где в просторном холле под раскидистыми зелёными растениями отдыхали выздоравливающие. Саймон смутно помнил, что деониец, рассказывая о том, что его подобрали с “Чёрной звезды”, упомянул нескольких человек. Может быть, выжил кто-то из его корпуса? Если это, конечно, можно назвать словом “выжил”. 

В холле царило то, что принято называть словом “умиротворение”. Ровный солнечный свет из огромных панорамных окон, листья не то пальм, не то ещё какой-то древесной ерунды, покачивающиеся от искусственного ветерка, негромкая музыка, тихие разговоры, неспешно прогуливающиеся люди, кто пешком, кто в каталке, кто с парящей над плечом капельницей. Неярких цветов мебель. Саймона чуть не затошнило от этого сиропа. Люди оглядывались на него и быстро отворачивались, словно пытаясь сделать вид, что не заметили. Привычная практика, от него всегда отворачивались - попытался бы кто попялиться на него на Килне. Нет, бывали такие, что пытались. Быстро отучались. Саймон шёл по прямой, и с его дороги расходились и те, на ком была серо-голубая одежда пациента, и те, на ком была зелёная или белая врачебная одежда. Саймон остановился посреди холла и развернулся бы и ушёл, если бы его внимание не привлекла выбивающаяся из здешнего блёклого колорита синяя униформа вдалеке. Он напряг слух и разобрал:  
\- ...опять здесь трёшься, уродец? 

Голос Саймон узнал сразу, а вот для того, чтобы разглядеть того, на кого шипел сержант Кендал, ему пришлось прищуриться, чтобы разобрать исказившую лицо стоявшего к нему лицом собеседника Кендала гримасу боли. А дальше всё оказалось очень просто: капитан Саймон Уолш сгруппировался, скользящим бегом бросился вперёд, огибая удивлённо смотрящих ему вслед обитателей больницы, и привычным движением со спины взял Кендала в болевой захват. Тот вскрикнул, а Саймон, удерживая горло сержанта сгибом локтя, кивнул деонийцу, застывшему с широко распахнутыми глазами. Спустя мгновение тот моргнул, потом ещё раз, и медленно попятился назад. А потом развернулся и почти побежал прочь из холла. Саймон разомкнул руки и отбросил от себя Кендалла. Тот обернулся к Саймону, схватившись руками за горло.  
\- Ты! Тебе это так с рук не сойдёт! 

Уолш внимательно изучил побагровевшее лицо и выпученные глаза Кендала и сначала улыбнулся, а потом засмеялся, запрокидывая голову. Кендал даже не представлял себе, как смешно звучали его слова для начальника третьего отряда охраны тюрьмы Килн, где содержались самые опасные отморозки этой части галактики. 

Саймон чувствовал себя отлично, пожалуй, впервые с того момента, как открыл глаза в этой шараге. Он спокойно уселся в один из шезлонгов под раскидистыми листьями и подставил лицо лёгкому ветерку. Так он и дождался парочки ребят в такой же синей, как у Кендала, форме. Они препроводили его в кабинет с не по-здешнему цветными стенами. Саймон привык к тому, что его окружало белое и блёклое, а стены в этом кабинете украшали проекции с изображениями каких-то цветов. Охранники указали Саймону на одну из двух стоявших в кабинете кушеток, и Уолш присел, но не потому, что ему приказали какие-то рядовые, а просто потому, что сидеть ему сейчас хотелось больше, чем стоять. Он облокотился на мягкую спинку и начал рассматривать обстановку кабинета. На стене посреди цветов висели картины - такие же странные и непонятные, не то вид города, не то какие-то горы, но всё было нарисовано настолько нечётко и в то же время ярко, что не попытаться разобрать изображённое было невозможно.  
\- Нравится? - донеслось от двери. 

Саймон неопределённо пожал плечами. Кабинет лёгким быстрым шагом преодолел очередной врач, но выглядел он совершенно не так, как те, с кем Саймон имел дело до этого. Халат на нём не был застёгнут, под ним вместо стандартной медицинской униформы виднелась обычная гражданская одежда. Светло-голубые глаза прятались за стёклами очков, а русые волосы были взлохмачены. Врач кивнул охранникам и те безмолвно исчезли за дверью.  
\- Вы не ответили на вопрос, капитан Уолш, - врач присел на край стола и скрестил длинные худые ноги. - Как вам картины?  
\- Не люблю мазню, - уронил Саймон.  
\- Верно, вы человек военный, судя по профилю - даже слишком. Меня зовут доктор Теодис Кандагис, я киберопсихоневролог. Специализируюсь на случаях, подобных вашему.  
\- Мозгоправ, что ли? - ухмыльнулся Саймон.  
\- Скорее мозгоналадчик, - улыбнулся в ответ Кандагис. - Вы у нас уже неделю, три дня в сознании, демонстрируете прекрасный уровень самообладания - что удивительно, учитывая, через что вам пришлось пройти. И тут такая внезапная и направленная агрессия. У вас с сержантом Кендалом были проблемы?  
\- У меня с ним проблем не было. Проблемы были у него со мной, - ответил Саймон.  
\- О неприязни сержанта к бионейроматическим модификациям я знаю. Но до этого, как вы сами говорили, у вас с ним разногласий не было. Что изменилось?  
\- Бионейро - чего? Я киборг, док. Не надо меня называть всякими вашими заумными словами. Я киборг. Машина. Мне до сих пор не сказали, чем меня нафаршировали, но я знаю, что я теперь буду переливаться на любом металлоискателе всеми цветами радуги хотя бы из-за этого, - Саймон поднял согнутую в локте руку и хлопнул по металлу. - Так что в меня затолкали?  
\- То, что у вас на руках - боевая механика, это, я думаю, вы как солдат поняли. На лице - управление оптикой и восстановленный кусок черепа, там стоит основная масса чипов. Сердце у вас тоже теперь управляется процессором и биоматериала в нём нет.  
\- Моё сердце - железка? - Саймон невольно схватился за грудь, где под тканью прощупывалась ещё одна металлическая накладка.  
\- Скорее кремний. Как и части кровеносной системы и некоторых костей, которые вам повредили в последнем бою, - Кандагис всмотрелся в лицо Саймона и хлопнул по колену рукой. - Вернёмся к нашему другу Кендалу.  
Саймон заметно расслабился и фыркнул:  
\- Можно подумать, вы не просмотрели записи видеонаблюдения.  
\- Просмотрели, - согласился врач. - И ничего не поняли.  
\- Ваш Кендал наезжал на мальчишку. Прилично наезжал. Пришлось поучить его хорошему поведению.  
\- У вас есть дети, капитан? - неожиданно спросил Кандагис.  
\- Личное дело откройте.  
\- Дети могут быть в нём и не указаны  
\- Нет. Я ни об одном не знаю.  
\- Интересно. А женщин каких предпочитаете?  
\- Порнушку для меня подберёте?  
\- А что, нужно?  
\- Какой мужик от порнушки откажется? Заодно проверю, как система работает. Мне там эти ублюдки ничего не отхватили?  
\- Нет, будьте спокойны, все ваши системы в норме. Скучно вам тут у нас?  
\- Сами как думаете, док?  
\- Могу представить. Завтра-послезавтра вам разрешат тренировки. А пока не разрешили - заходите поболтать.  
\- Поболтать? К вам? С чего это?  
\- Ну, если серьёзно, то наши разговоры - это прописанный вам курс терапии. Но мне было бы приятно, если бы в следующий раз вы пришли сами, а не потому, что вас сюда пригнали. Договорились? 

Саймон оглядел Теодиса Кандагиса с ног до головы. Мозгоправов он не любил, а этот был ещё и совсем странным. Но делать было действительно нечего, и поэтому Саймон ещё раз пожал плечами.  
\- Может и зайду. Я могу идти?  
\- Свободны, капитан Уолш. 

Саймон по привычке повернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов и зашагал к двери. Уже около неё его нагнал оклик доктора:  
\- Насчёт порнушки я постараюсь, но обещать ничего не могу.  
Саймон ухмыльнулся, не оборачиваясь, и вышел. 

На выходе его и перехватили мальчики в синем, но за руки, к счастью, цеплять не стали. Просто проводили в какую-то очередную камеру, где на голову Саймону прицепили кучу датчиков, потом долго показывали ему картинки - то с котятами, то с избитыми людьми, то с фотографиями известных преступников, то с цветочками, то с детишками, то с морским побережьем, то вообще с какими-то цветными пятнами. К шушукающимся за стеклом белохалатникам присоединился ещё один. Саймон прищурился - он уже понял, что так активируется оптика, - и распознал Кандагиса. Стекло было звукоизолирующим, а по губам Саймон читал плохо. В армии были курсы и по навыкам шпионажа, но Уолшу эта лабуда не давалась, он предпочитал лишний раз попрактиковаться в рукопашной. На Килне это пригодилось больше, чем чтение по губам. 

Кандагис, судя по жестикуляции, явно орал, причём на всех сразу. Сначала ему пытались возражать, но быстро пришипились. Не то док был такой важной шишкой, не то что-то ещё, но с Саймона быстро сняли все провода и приставили к нему медбрата, чтобы сопроводить его до палаты. Медбрата Саймон отправил к Таносу в задницу на середине дороги, поискал указатели и опять пошёл в тот самый тошнотненький холл с пальмочками. Кендала там не было, деонийца тоже, но Саймон обнаружил на одном из столиков игровую панель и скоротал время, тыкая пальцем в взрывающиеся звёздочки. В палату он отправился только тогда, когда желтоватый дневной свет с улицы сменился на розовый сумеречный. Еду он мог вызвать прямо в палату, так что слегка проголодавшийся Уолш шёл к своему месту пребывания в предвкушении. 

\- Эй, брысь с моей кровати, - рявкнул он, обнаружив в палате постороннего, действительно сидевшего в полутьме, к которой глаза ещё не успели адаптироваться  
\- Ой, это ваша? Простите!  
Человек с его кровати вскочил, свет под потолком разгорелся ярче, высвечивая рыжую шевелюру, и Саймон узнал своего деонийца.  
\- Чего забыл? 

Саймон плюхнулся на кровать, поставил на колени поднос с ужином и сразу принялся жевать. Готовили здесь получше, чем на Килне, даже концентратов почти не было. Последний раз Уолшу удавалось так вкусно пожрать с полгода назад, когда у него был отпуск и он летал на Джерсу - потратить получку, прогуляться по весёлым кварталам и вообще развлечься. 

Он успел проглотить половину супа и отъесть большую часть пирога с мясной начинкой, а деониец всё молчал. Саймон неохотно оторвался от еды и посмотрел на мальчишку. Тот зачарованно следил за тем, как он ест.  
\- Я тебе что, картина? - поинтересовался Саймон.  
\- Н-нет, - заикнулся деониец и посмотрел Саймону в глаза. - Я хотел поблагодарить. За Кендала.  
\- Не за что. Урод зарвался - урод нарвался.  
\- Вы за меня заступились. За меня никто не заступался.  
Деониец захлопал ресницами, и у Саймона чуть не закружилась голова. Всё-таки жуткие глаза у этой расы, недаром он их терпеть не может.  
\- Проехали, - буркнул он и затолкал в рот остаток пирога. - Ты ещё тут?  
\- Извините, - мальчик неловко, боком сделал пару шагов в сторону.  
У Саймона возникло ощущение, что он только что пнул котёнка с недавно показанной ему картинки.  
\- Зовут тебя как?  
\- Кирен, - живо откликнулся мальчик.  
\- Что, вот прям такое человеческое имя?  
Кирен улыбнулся и легко, совершенно не по-человечески выдал набор звуков:  
\- К'рнн.  
Посмотрел на ошарашенного Саймона, улыбнулся ещё шире и добавил:  
\- Вот поэтому все зовут меня Кирен.  
\- Ясно, - Саймон отхлебнул сок, откусил кусок мяса. - Чего так смотришь, не кормят тебя, что ли?  
Кирен явно смутился.  
\- К-кормят. Я просто… Я пойду. Спасибо ещё раз.  
\- Ты ж здесь не работаешь?  
Кирен помотал головой.  
\- Я в интенсивной. И реабилитант. У таких, как мы.  
\- У киборгов, - припечатал Саймон.  
\- Да. Помогаю просыпаться. Считается, что я должен успокаивать.  
\- Меня успокоил, - Саймон залпом допил сок и отставил поднос с опустевшей посудой. Вляпался в остаток пудинга, недолго думая, облизал палец и поднял глаза на мальчишку, который вновь застыл, глядя на него. - Чего ты опять уставился?  
\- Ничего, спасибо, спокойной ночи, поправляйтесь! - выпалив это скороговоркой, Кирен чуть ли не пулей вылетел из его палаты.

Саймон пожал плечами. Хрен их разберёшь, этих деонийцев. Реабилитант, ну надо же. Тоже небось в мозгах копаться обучен, но чего тогда он простой медбрат? Из-за того, что киборг? Мысли лениво перепрыгнули на сегодняшнего врача и Саймон решил, что сходит к нему завтра. Вроде нормальный мужик, хоть и пытается в голову залезть. Может, и с порнухой не просто так пошутил. Этих мозгоправов тоже хрен разберёшь.


	2. Chapter 2

Второй раз к кабинету Кандагиса Саймон подходил с, как выражался один из его отряда, смешанными чувствами. Вроде как самостоятельно идти и сдаваться в руки врачу, да ещё такому, который будет разбираться в его мыслях, было совсем поперёк горла. С другой стороны, после очередного утреннего осмотра и вдумчиво прожёванного очередным умником: “Ну посмотрим, но допуска к тренировкам я вам пока не дам”, Саймон с трудом подавил в себе желание сделать несколько подходов к штанге прямо с этой крысой вместо штанги. Так что Саймон поплутал по зонам отдыха, попробовал смоделировать себе в одной из них свой отсек на Килне, но гражданская техника с задачей не справилась, видимо, не было нужных паттернов. Уолш подумал немного и представил себе родительскую квартиру на третьей Терре. Тут голопроектор сориентировался моментально, но как только Саймон довёл свою домашнюю комнату до привычного вида, он вспомнил последний разговор с отцом и стёр весь проект. Развлекаться дальше Саймону расхотелось, потому что уютно он бы почувствовал себя в каком-нибудь приличном пабе, с парой друзей, а может, с горячей девчонкой или парнем, со стаканом пива в руках. Голограмма могла нарисовать ему весёлую толпу, но дотронуться до людей всё равно бы не вышло, и выпивка бы тоже была только картинкой. 

Саймон вышел из проекционной зоны, с завистью посмотрел на указатель физкультурного зала и через уже осточертевший холл пошёл к Кандагису. Где-то на краю сознания теплилась надежда на то, что в холле он наткнётся на Кендала и тот даст ему повод ещё разок приложить себя о ближайшую стену, но люди в форме Уолшу сегодня не встречались. Рыжей макушки тоже нигде видно не было, но о деонийце Саймон вспомнил только то, что мальчишка уж больно чудно на него пялился вчера. Саймон знал, что на нём есть, на что посмотреть, но вот сейчас за свою прокачанную лишним железом привлекательность он бы не поручился. 

Дверь кабинета была прикрыта, но не до конца. Саймон постучался, но ответа не последовало. Вчерашняя инструкция врача гласила “приходи ко мне поболтать”, значит, можно было войти, а не болтаться под дверью на виду у бегающих вокруг медбратьев и медсестёр. Саймон дотронулся до двери, она плавно отошла в сторону, пропуская его внутрь и закрываясь за его спиной. Он ещё раз огляделся. Цветы никуда не делись, картины на стенах тоже висели всё там же. Покрутив головой по сторонам, Саймон подошёл к кушетке - но не той, на которой сидел вчера, синей с мягкими подлокотниками и спинкой, а другой, стоявшей у стены перпендикулярно столу доктора. Эта кушетка была попроще, тоже синяя, но даже на вид она была жёстче. Саймон сел, потом повернулся боком, закинул на кушетку ноги и откинулся на пологий подлокотник, явно сделанный так, чтобы на нём можно было лежать. Он сцепил руки за головой, уже привычно повернув их так, чтобы железные накладки не впивались в затылок, и уставился в потолок. По потолку бегали цепочки не то солнечных зайчиков, не то звёздочек, но наблюдать было интересно.

\- Ой, вы лежите на моей кровати.

От неожиданности Уолш сел, сбросив ноги на пол и только что не вытянувшись по стойке “смирно”, насколько это было возможно в таком положении. Перед ним стоял явно смущённый Кирен. Саймон зевнул и сел свободнее, уперевшись локтями в колени.  
\- Это твоя кровать? - переспросил он.   
\- Да. Иногда, когда я дежурю, доктор Кандагис разрешает мне здесь спать. 

Саймон почесал подбородок, подумал, не стоит ли ему лечь снова, но пока он размышлял, Кирен преодолел разделяющие их несколько футов и сел на край кушетки - так, чтобы не задевать широко расставленные колени Саймона. Они помолчали немного, Саймон по очереди сжимал и разжимал кулаки, Кирен ёрзал, пару раз наклонялся и искал что-то под кушеткой. Саймон поглядывал на него искоса.   
\- Вы к доктору Кандагису ведь? - наконец задал животрепещущий вопрос Кирен.  
\- А в этом кабинете проходной двор, и каждого пускают полежать, если подопрёт? - Саймон криво улыбнулся. Может, улыбнулся бы и чуть менее криво, но правая сторона лица, там, где его оприходовали кри, слушалась хуже левой. 

На лице Кирена проступили голубоватые вены.   
\- Эй, ты в порядке? - он положил руку деонийцу на плечо и повернул его на себя.  
Тот закивал головой, потом поднял ладонь к лицу, дотронулся до щеки.  
\- Я полосатый, да?   
\- Посинел слегка.   
\- Люди обычно краснеют, - Кирен смущённо улыбнулся и хлопнул ресницами.   
\- В другой раз предупреждай, я думал, тебя откачивать надо, - Саймон снял руку с его плеча. - Так ты подручный дока?  
\- Не совсем. Он меня изучает.   
\- А как тебя угораздило? Ну, это вот всё? - Уолш кивнул в сторону запястий деонийца, и тот тут же зацепил рукава своей форменной робы и натянул их пониже, до самых костяшек пальцев.   
\- Ушёл за грань. Потом меня вернули. Родителям. 

Кулаки Кирена сжались, а цвет лица вновь стал прежним - мертвенно-светлым. И губы он закусил изнутри так, что они почти исчезли с лица. Саймон прикинул, слышал ли он о том, чтобы киборгов делали из покойников. Из полуживых - да, сколько угодно, правда, потом смотрели на них косо. Но вот чтобы из совсем дохлых...  
\- Так ты совсем того? Несчастный случай, что ли?

Кирен обернулся к нему и Саймон удивился: он привык, что выражение лица мальчика обычно было или дружелюбным, или смущённым, или сочувствующим. Но сейчас в слишком больших тёмных глазах горела ярость. Саймон пожал плечами.  
\- Ладно, не хочешь - не говори. 

Кирен расслабился почти мгновенно.   
\- Я действительно не хочу об этом говорить. Извините.   
\- Я, может, тоже не хочу тут болтать с доком по душам. Но без этого меня ж никуда не допустят. Пока не убедятся, что у меня вот тут, - Саймон постучал себя по голове с левой, здоровой, стороны, - всё в порядке.   
\- Скорее всего, в порядке, - Кирен заметно повеселел. - Иначе бы вас изолировали.   
\- Бывало такое?  
\- У нас - нет. Но у нас и военных почти не бывает. А протокол в отношении, - Кирен горько усмехнулся, - объектов с бионейроматическими модификациями совершенно чёткий.   
\- Меня не по протоколу тут держат?   
\- За вас доктор Кандагис отвечает, - уклончиво сказал Кирен.  
\- Погоди. А про других что-нибудь известно? Ты говорил, что с “Чёрной звезды” подняли несколько человек.   
\- У нас очнулись только вы, всего было четверо.   
\- Остальные трое кто?   
\- Если честно, я не знаю. Я занимаюсь только теми, кто проснулся, так что я не интересовался.   
\- А можешь поинтересоваться? - Саймон наклонил голову и посмотрел на Кирена чуть исподлобья. Судя по тому, как Кирен хлопнул глазами, картинка была ещё та.   
\- Ага, - деониец кивнул. - Я попробую.   
Саймон хлопнул его по колену и удовлетворённо принял прежнее положение, перекинув ноги через плечо Кирена и устроив их за его спиной на кушетке. Тот только шире открыл глаза, когда подошвы мягких больничных туфель Уолша мелькнули около его уха, и явно хотел что-то сказать, но его перебили.

\- Это частная консультация или желающие могут присоединиться? - жизнерадостность Теодиса Кандагиса вошла в кабинет впереди него самого. 

Кирен вздрогнул, а Саймон неохотно повернул голову в сторону доктора и прищурил левый глаз. Лицо Кандагиса сразу стало более резким и чётким, и Саймон недовольно моргнул. Зрение тут же расфокусировалось, резкость пропала. К тому, как срабатывает новая оптика, Уолш ещё не привык. Должна же она должна была как-то управляться, надо будет спросить об этом у дока. Интересно, есть ли такие приблуды у Кирена? Тогда можно и без дока обойтись, мутный он больно. Обычные доктора себя так не ведут.   
\- Кирен, - всё так же весело произнёс Кандагис, и Кирен вскочил, пошатнув кушетку.   
\- Простите, доктор!

Он ещё раз оглянулся на Саймона, вернее, не на него, а на пол, где он что-то искал до этого. Саймон прикинул, что он может прятать под кроватью, но быстро сосредоточился на Кандагисе. Как только Кирен выскользнул из кабинета, тот снова плюхнулся на стол и довольным жестом потёр руки, светлые глаза за стёклами очков воодушевлённо блестели.  
\- Хорошие новости, капитан Уолш. Ваши анализы в норме - насколько вообще к вам сейчас применимо понятие нормы, - так что можем начать подключать вас.  
\- В смысле? 

Саймон продолжал лежать, глядя на Кандагиса из-под полуприкрытых век.   
\- Я думал, ваш юный опекун вас просветил, уж ему-то как никому знакома эта процедура. Мы заблокировали почти все бионейроматические связи в вашем организме, кроме систем жизнеобеспечения, пока не убедились в том, что вы не представляете опасности.   
\- Потом мне разрешат тренировки?  
\- Если вы будете в состоянии - на здоровье, - Кандагис словно сбросил маску жизнерадостности и резко стал серьёзным. - Первым делом вам подключат позвоночник. Это будет сопряжено с сильной болью, но вам придётся научиться её обуздывать. Свой болевой порог вы теперь можете повышать и понижать самостоятельно, но научить вас этому не сможет никто, кроме вас.   
\- Валяйте, - Саймон одним движением поднялся с кровати и встал перед Кандагисом, раскинув руки. - Включайте.   
\- Вы не дослушали, капитан Уолш.   
\- Я понял. Вы врубите мне боль на полную катушку, а я буду шевелить мозгами, чтобы она стала слабее. Так?  
\- В общих чертах. Вместе с активацией нервных узлов, активируются блоки в вашем сознании. Вот с этим может быть сложнее всего, потому что подключиться к ним, пока они в спящем режиме, мы не можем. При удачном стечении обстоятельств выяснится, что они не запрограммированы. При неудачном - будем смотреть. Последним номером подключим ваши боевые импланты. Пока они дезактивированы, но наши аналитики сказали, что в них встроены шокеры и ещё какое-то оборудование, об этом вы поговорите с ними. Я не занимаюсь оружием, моё дело - научить вас управлять вашим новым телом. У вас есть вопросы, капитан Уолш?  
\- Когда вы начнёте?   
\- Сегодня после обеда, если вас устроит. Будьте в вашей палате.   
\- Есть. Можно идти?  
\- Конечно, капитан. 

Обед Саймон съел с удвоенным аппетитом, подумав, что ужина у него может и не быть. С завтраком тоже непонятно. Док вообще толком не рассказал ничего, но это к лучшему - Саймон ненавидел, когда ему начинали забивать голову деталями, в которых он всё равно ни рожна не смыслил. Научные прибамбасы пусть обсуждают учёные, а ему нужны просто инструкции - что ему следует делать в том или ином случае. Уолш произнёс: “Время”, и на стене напротив высветились ярко-голубые цифры. Обеденный час почти прошёл, а значит, поискать Кирена и выяснить, узнал ли он что-нибудь по поводу остальных уцелевших, не получится. Саймон присел на кровать, подогнув под себя ногу. Жалко, что забыл спросить у дока про порнуху. Тот, наверно, для красного словца сболтнул, но раз в год и палка стреляет. Присказка напомнила ему про действительно стрелявшее дерево, и Саймон поморщился. Все неприятности начались как раз с этого дерева. И енота ещё, надо было его сразу пришибить. Хотя надо отдать ему должное - для твари его размера он построил всех очень грамотно. А потом Уолш вспомнил, что он видел при санитарной обработке этого самого енота и впервые за всё время потянулся к спине. Шея была в порядке, несколько позвонков дальше - вроде бы тоже. А дальше пальцы наткнулись на что-то, чего там быть было не должно. Вернее, они наткнулись на пустоту, и Саймона прошиб холодный пот. Он потянулся пальцами чуть ниже, продвигаясь на сотые доли дюйма, пока кончики пальцев не коснулись чего-то твёрдого. И Саймон отдёрнул руку. Саймон Уолш не был трусом. Но сейчас его трясло. 

Он лёг, вжимаясь спиной в мягкое одеяло и пытаясь почувствовать хоть что-нибудь, но спина, как и три дня до этого, не отзывалась ни малейшим ощущением. Он пролежал так несколько минут - может, даже и не несколько, он опять потерялся во времени, понимая, что ему остаётся только ждать. И он дождался - в палату вошло сразу несколько человек, оживлённо переговаривавшихся между собой. Конечно, с ними была и парочка медбратьев с левитировавшим рядом инвалидным креслом, разложившимся в носилки. 

Саймон сел, уперевшись руками в кровать.   
\- Ну что, капитан Уолш, - преувеличенно бодро обратился к нему один из вошедших. Саймон вспомнил - он был в числе тех, на кого вчера орал Кандагис. - Ну что, вы готовы к новому этапу?   
Саймон посмотрел на него исподлобья и медленно поднялся, расправляя плечи. С мрачным удовлетворением он отметил, что бодрый доктор слегка отшатнулся.   
\- Я пойду сам, - сообщил он и сделал шаг к группе врачей.   
\- Конечно-конечно, - засуетился бодрый доктор, а остальные опять начали шушукаться.  
Перед подошедшим Саймоном люди в белом расступились.

По коридорам они так и шли: двое негромко переговаривались впереди, трое шли на некотором отдалении за его спиной, медбратья с креслом - сбоку. Саймон, распрямившись и держа по швам руки с металлическими накладками, неспешно шёл между ними. Встречавшиеся им люди огибали их группу по широкой дуге, взгляды скользили по Саймону, по его лицу и выставленным напоказ рукам, кто-то отворачивался, кто-то презрительно морщился, кто-то сочувственно качал головой. Саймон только кривил угол рта, считая таблички указателей и разворачивая в голове карту этажа. Если они свернут направо, то попадут к лифтам, если прямо - то выйдут к приёмной с панорамным окном-балконом, дверь сбоку от которого выводит на лестницу. 

Разумеется, они свернули направо. Саймон автоматически запомнил комбинацию, набранную одним из врачей на панели перед тем, как лифт плавно двинулся наверх. 

Саймону открыли дверь в крохотную комнатку, белую от пола до потолка. Даже мебель - скамья и большой, равный скамье по высоте ящик - были белыми и гладкими настолько, что на них не было видно даже теней. Вслед за Саймоном в комнатку вошёл одни из медбратьев.   
\- Вам помочь раздеться? - спросил он.  
\- Нет.  
Саймон расстегнул ворот рубашки, начал стягивать её через голову и почувствовал сопротивление. Он оглянулся: сзади рубашку придержал за полу медбрат, он коснулся каких-то завязок и рубашка распалась на спине на две половины. Саймон вытащил руки из рукавов, медбрат забрал у него рубашку и бросил в ящик. Штаны Саймон снял ещё быстрее, тут ему помощь не понадобилась. После этого он развернуля к медбрату, очень остро ощущая каждый дюйм металла на своём теле - на лице, на руках и вставку под ребром. Медбрат молча подал ему на вытянутых руках робу, такую же белую, как и всё в этой комнате. Саймон разулся и в стене распахнулась ещё одна дверь.  
\- Закройте глаза, - посоветовал медбрат.

Дезинфекция в этой камере была гораздо нежнее, чем на Килне. Или просто у Саймона иначе, чем на Килне, работали рецепторы. 

В операционной царили всё тот же ослепительный белый и сталь. Саймон оглядел собравшихся: пятеро уже знакомых ему докторов, двое медбратьев, и чуть поодаль, у операционного стола, ещё двое, похожие не то на десантников в форме, не то на инопланетчиков: их лица наполовину скрывали маски и оптические приборы. У изголовья стола стоял непривычно серьёзный Теодис Кандагис, смотревший в одну точку перед собой. Когда стена за Саймоном с негромким щелчком встала на место, шушуканье стихло, а Кандагис, тряхнув головой, поднял взгляд на Саймона. 

\- Капитан Уолш, сейчас с вами будут работать киберхирурги. Они подключат ваш позвоночник к системе, как я уже говорил. Предупреждаю, что боль может показаться вам непереносимой, но вы должны попытаться отключить её сами. Если вам это не удастся, в дело опять вступим мы. Вы должны попытаться сами, это важно, капитан. Ваша цель - если не отключить боль полностью, то сделать её слабее. Вы понимаете задачу?   
\- Да. 

Саймон повернулся к фигурам в масках.

\- Мне ложиться?  
\- Да, лицом вниз, пожалуйста. 

Он сел, наклонился, оперся на вытянутые руки, поднял на стол ноги и аккуратно, как будто отжимаясь, опустился, укладываясь в прорезанные в столе выемки. Как только он коснулся стола всем телом, его лодыжки и запястья охватили широкие ленты. Саймон дёрнулся, и над его головой раздался голос Кандагиса:  
\- Нам придётся вас зафиксировать. Все манипуляции будут проходить без наркоза, поэтому увы, этот варварский способ - единственное, что мы можем себе позволить. 

Полосы захлестнули его выше колен и локтей. Саймон попробовал пошевелиться, но путы надёжно вжимали его в стол, уже принявший форму его тела. Саймона вновь захлестнула волна беспомощности, как тогда, когда он летел в невесомости, полностью потеяв контроль надо всем - над ситуацией, над своими людьми, над собственным телом. И сейчас его тело вновь паниковало, пытаясь вырваться. 

\- Капитан Уолш! Капитан Уолш! - голос Кандагиса доносился откуда-то издалека, Саймон понимал, что должен успокоиться, остыть, - но его тело этого не понимало. 

Укола он почти не почувствовал.

\- Капитан Уолш, - теперь голос Кандагиса был очень усталым, - Саймон. Теперь вы меня слышите?  
\- Да, - Саймон постарался, чтобы его ответ прозвучал чётко.   
\- У вас началась паническая атака, вам ввели успокоительное. Процедуру подключения придётся отложить, пока оно не перестанет действовать, потому что вам будет сложно сосредоточиться.  
\- Несложно, - уверенно произнёс Саймон.

Он не врал, на этот раз успокоительное словно стороной обошло голову, расслабив только тело. Мысли не затормозились, как в прошлый раз, когда укол ему всадил Кирен, а вот руки и ноги были как ватные.   
\- Вы уверены? - судя по звуку, Кандагис отвернулся. - Да, показатели активности мозга не снизились. Интересный эффект. Капитан Уолш, вы сейчас о чём-то думали? Пытались что-то себе внушить?   
\- Нет. Подключайте меня быстрее.   
\- Хорошо. Начинаем операцию. Приготовьтесь.

Над его спиной началось движение, это Саймон чувствовал. Металлическое клацанье, звук отсоединяемой материи, слабое жужжание, как при проверке контакта. Саймон бы задремал, как обычно во время медосмотров, но он помнил указание Кандагиса: ему нужно будет поймать момент и взять себя под контроль. Поэтому Саймон представил себе карту этажа и начал прокладывать по нему патрульный маршрут. У кабинета Кандагиса он поставил точку развода, вторую - у служебного помещения рядом с голопроекторной зоной отдыха. Третью точку он поставить не успел. 

Боль залила его, как кипящее масло. Она растекалась со спины по всему телу, выжигала каждую кость, каждый дюйм кожи, каждый нерв, каждую клетку, выворачивала наизнанку. Он не мог шевельнуть и пальцем, ничего не видя из-за белой пелены, застившей глаза. Он ничего не слышал, он только хотел, чтобы этот кошмар прекратился.

Белое перед глазами сверкнуло, ослепляя, и он погрузился во тьму.

\- Саймон. Саймон! 

Он открыл глаза, но перед ними было только белое.  
\- Саймон, вы меня слышите? 

Он слышал. Белое - это пол операционной. Голос - это Теодис Кандагис. А он сам только что отключился от болевого шока.   
\- Слышу, - промычал он и осторожно попытался согнуть пальцы левой руки. Они послушались, хотя ему казалось, что всё его тело обёрнуто толстым шерстяным одеялом, которое слабо покалывает кожу.   
\- Мы прекращаем эксперимент.   
\- Нет, - Саймон попробовал перевернуться на спину, но врезавшиеся в руки и ноги ленты напомнили ему, почему он до сих пор находится в такой неуютной позе.   
\- Нет, - повторил он ещё громче. - Я не подготовился. Теперь я готов. Подключайте ещё раз.

Он должен обуздать эту металлическую тварь внутри себя и заставить её перестать причинять ему боль. Или он возьмёт её под контроль - или она его. Всё как обычно, победить должен сильнейший. 

В этот раз он ожидал боли, напряжённый и собранный. Она нахлынула, такая же резкая и слепящая, и в его голове осталась только одна мысль - “Пусть это прекратится. Пусть она пройдёт”. Он повторял это на разные лады, сжимая зубы. И вдруг всё кончилось. 

Саймон засмеялся, но голос Теодиса Кандагиса был всё таким же серьёзным.   
\- Капитан Уолш, мы снова отключили вас. Пока что у вас не получается нащупать рычаги управления. Но это только первый сеанс, мы продолжим работу. 

Повязки исчезли, и Саймону помогли подняться в четыре руки. Он спустил ноги на пол и сделал шаг, но колени предательски дрожали, ноги подгибались, а руки, казалось, весили по тонне каждая.   
\- Это нормальная реакция, - сказал кто-то из врачей. - Побочные явления пройдут через несколько минут, не волнуйтесь. 

Оказавшись в палате, Саймон очень хотел шарахнуть кулаком в стену, но его останавливало только то, что было понятно, как это расценят наблюдатели. Одна запись о мотивированной агрессии в его личном деле уже была, и Саймон приложил много усилий, чтобы она осталась единственной. Сейчас ему надо было вести себя тише воды и ниже травы, чтобы медицинские штафирки не решили, что он совсем свихнулся из-за этих железок, которые ему надо заставить работать. Просто заставить работать, и ни одна белохалатная сволочь не дала ему ни единой инструкции. 

Стоп. Инструкции.  
\- Время! - рявкнул Саймон.  
Судя по голубым цифрам на стене, вся возня в операционной заняла чуть меньше полутора часов. 

Саймон вытянул перед собой руки. Они мелко, почти незаметно, подрагивали. Саймон уперся ладонями в кровать и встал, на всякий случай сразу подстраховав себя от падения, ухватившись за спинку кровати. Ноги были ватными, но, попробовав сделать пару шагов, Саймон убедился в том, что идти он сможет. Тем более, ему обещали, что все побочные явления пройдут. 

Кабинет Кандагиса был закрыт, и Саймон с размаху впечатал ладонь в панель вызова. Дверь отъехала в сторону.  
\- Доктора Кандагиса нет, - ответили из кабинета знакомым голосом. - Ой, это вы. Как вы?

Деониец сидел на кушетке, подобрав под себя ноги, на коленях у него лежал планшет.   
\- Хреново, - рубанул Саймон, преодолел расстояние, разделявшее его и Кирена, в несколько небольших тяжёлых шагов - ноги всё ещё слушались не очень хорошо - и с размаху опустился на кушетку рядом с Киреном.   
Тот поджал ноги ещё больше, давая Саймону пространство.  
\- Что случилось? 

Саймон посмотрел на него. Выглядел Кирен совсем не так, как тогда, когда приходил справляться о его здоровье. На нём была та же одежда, как и на всех медбратьях, но ворот был расстёгнут, а рукава - закатаны, открывая прозрачные трубки, впаянные в запястья. Ноги Кирена были босы, узкая светлая ступня резко выделялась на тёмно-синей ткани обивки. Кирен выглядел не как медбрат, а просто как обычный мальчишка.  
\- Что в тебя встроили? - вместо ответа спросил Саймон.  
Кирен прижал к груди планшет, глядя на Саймона почти испуганно.   
\- Твои желез…   
\- Я понял, - неожиданно резко оборвал его Кирен.   
\- Ты не любишь об этом говорить, - кивнул Саймон. - Мне просто надо знать, как этим управляют. Док говорит, что они сами разобраться не могут в той ерунде, которую в меня кри намонтировали.   
\- Это вас доктор Кандагис ко мне направил?  
\- Нет, он вообще не в курсе, что я тут. Я тебя и искал.   
\- Меня? - Кирен обнял свой планшет сильнее.   
\- Ага. 

Деониец вздохнул, Саймон заметил, что костяшки сжимавших планшет пальцев побелели ещё больше, хотя казалось бы, светлее они стать просто не могли. Наконец Кирен выдохнул ещё раз и опустил многострадальную доску на колени. Саймон с удивлением обнаружил, что к ней был прикреплён лист бумаги. Обычной, не электронной бумаги, на которой красовалось несколько росчерков.   
\- Я могу регулировать кровообращение. У меня почти полностью заменена вся система. Я могу повышать и понижать давление, если мне нужно, и температуру тела тоже. Ещё у меня есть ночное видение, спектральное зрение и рентген. Ничего боевого нет. По крайней мере, этого не нашли.   
\- Что значит - не нашли?

Кирен замялся, снова вцепился в свою доску и Саймону захотелось выдернуть её у него из рук, потому что это хватание за соломинку раздражало донельзя и заодно вызывало жалость, как будто Саймон мучил мальчишку.   
\- Я был удачным образцом для эксперимента, который ставили кри.   
\- Ты же говорил, что ты не из-за Ронана…  
\- Ронан - не единственный кри во вселенной, - отрезал Кирен и добавил уже мягче: - Ну, вот и все мои умения. Я не знаю, что из этого вам может пригодиться, я не разбираюсь в военной технике.   
\- Да никто у вас в ней не разбирается, - хмыкнул Саймон. - Короче, мне надо понижать болевой порог, как док сказал. Меня сегодня подключили, и я вырубился от боли. Как ты управляешь своими железками?

Кирен вытаращил глаза.  
\- Управляю? Да никак. Просто думаю, что мне хочется, чтобы стало попрохладнее, и температура понижается. Со зрением то же самое.   
\- Тогда почему у меня не срабатывает? Я как только не пытался эти железки переломить, чтоб они включились. 

Кирен согнул ногу, положил на острое колено сцепленные ладони и уткнулся в них губами. На виду остались только огромные тёмные глаза, очень сосредоточенные. Мальчик начал раскачиваться взад-вперёд, Саймона почти загипнотизировало это движение, как вдруг Кирен застыл.  
\- Капитан Уолш, - начал он.  
\- Зови меня Саймон, - перебил его Уолш. 

На висках Кирена проступили уже знакомые Саймону голубые штрихи, и Уолш невольно улыбнулся.   
\- Саймон, - Кирен произнёс его имя чуть медленнее, чем говорил обычно, - вы думаете, что ваши импланты - это не части вашего тела, да?   
\- А что, я по-твоему родился уродом с вот этой хренью на голове и железкой от кри вместо сердца?  
\- Почему уродом? - тихо спросил Кирен.   
\- А кем?

Кирен печально улыбнулся.  
\- У нас таких, как мы, называли “спасёнными”. Мол, дали второй шанс тем, кто уже ушёл за грань или почти ушёл. Но это только среди деонийцев.   
\- И чего ты тогда смылся оттуда, где на тебя смотрели нормально?  
\- Потому что на меня не смотрели. Я и при жизни был уродом.   
\- Ты?   
Кирен отвёл взгляд в сторону, вздохнул. Опять подобрал свой планшет, перебрал прикреплённые к нему листы, их оказалось несколько.   
\- Я ходил в общую школу и дружил с людьми. Это уже странно. А ещё я рисовал. Сколько себя помню. Народ Део не рисует. Не принято. Родители ещё с этим мирились, а остальная община считала меня ненормальным. Так что разницы для меня не было. 

Саймон молчал. Он не знал, как реагировать на откровенность Кирена, а тот тоже замолк, опять уткнувшись носом в переплетённые поверх колена пальцы. Тогда Саймон протянул руку и положил ладонь ему на плечо. Кирен сделал странное движение головой, словно хотел склонить её к плечу, но только тряхнул рыжими волосами.   
\- Кажется, вы не за этим приходили. Саймон, - он опять словно споткнулся о его имя.  
Уолш похлопал его по плечу и откинулся на спинку кушетки.   
\- Покажи, что ты рисуешь?   
\- Вы же говорили, что не любите мазню, - улыбнулся Кирен.   
\- Вот же остроухий, - восхитился Саймон. - Уши тебе тоже правили?  
\- Нет, это у меня врождённое, - совсем развеселился Кирен. - Ну если вам интересно…

Он опять зашуршал листами, отбирая что-то, и, оставив часть стопки у себя, вручил остальное Саймону. Тот с интересом повертел первый из них перед глазами. Несколько линий складывались в узнаваемый контур здания Корпуса Новы, Саймон даже мог сказать, у какого именно окна сидел Кирен, когда рисовал его. На втором листе было растение из холла и набросок сидящей под ним фигуры. Третий оказался портретом Теодиса Кандагиса, незаконченным, но жизнерадостная улыбка не давала усомниться в личности изображённого. Саймон пролистнул ещё несколько рисунков - там тоже были портреты, видимо, наброски, но он узнал несколько лиц, виденных им в коридоре, и своего бывшего врача.  
\- Здорово.   
\- Спасибо.   
\- А это у тебя что? - Саймон потянулся за стопкой в руках Кирена.   
\- Это неважно, - тот попытался убрать листы подальше, но реакции Саймона Уолша не пострадали даже после переделки.   
\- Отдайте, - почти жалобно сказал Кирен, но Саймон уже разглядывал свою добычу.

Контур мужского профиля, ещё один, и ещё - видно, что его обладатель лежит на подушке, его глаза закрыты. Тот же самый человек, но с другой стороны - и правую половину его лица от виска до скулы охватывает сеть узких накладок.   
\- Это что - я? - Саймон недоверчиво посмотрел на Кирена. 

Тот, сжавшись в комок в уголке кушетки, только кивнул. Саймон перевернул следующий лист. На нём не было лица - только затылок и спина, посреди которой шёл длинный разрез, в котором виднелась металлическая вставка с десятками тонких ответвлений, уходивших в кожу в дюйме от разреза. У Саймона пересохло в горле.  
\- И это тоже я? - хрипло спросил он. 

Кирен обхватил себя руками, словно ему было холодно.   
\- Вы… Просто вы...  
\- Что? - крикнул Саймон.  
\- Красивый, - выдохнул Кирен и сбивчиво затараторил: - Поймите правильно - когда вас впервые привезли, я думал, что никогда не видел никого, кому бы так подходило его изменение. Даже на лице. Оно дополняло вас, обычно на людях киберчасти смотрятся как чужие, но на вас не так, они были частью вас. Я рисовал по памяти, я вообще почти всегда рисую по памяти, но вы - вы поймите меня, я просто…  
Саймон перетасовал стопку, вытащив лист с профилем, искажённым металлом. Присмотрелся.   
\- Я действительно так выгляжу?  
\- Нет. Лучше.

Произнеся это, Кирен сжал губы и вздёрнул подбородок. Саймон посмотрел ещё один рисунок: голый по пояс человек, сидящий на кровати, упираясь в неё руками. Чётко прорисованы накладки на руках, на виске, на ребре, и напряжённые пальцы, вцепившиеся в ткань, и глаза, мрачно глядящие исподлобья.   
Саймон выровнял листы и протянул их Кирену.   
\- Спасибо.   
Губы Кирена дрогнули.  
\- Вы не сердитесь?   
\- Меня раньше не рисовали. Красавчиком называли, было дело. Но не рисовали.   
\- Я ещё нарисую, если хотите. Я всё равно собирался, - Кирен взял из его руки свои рисунки и прижал их к груди.   
\- А это тоже твоё? - Саймон кивнул на пейзажи на стенах.  
\- Да. Так я рисовал раньше. А потом, когда я оказался здесь, доктор Кандагис предложил мне попробовать сменить стиль.   
\- Так лучше, - сказал Саймон.   
\- Вам нравится?  
\- Парень, я никогда не говорю того, чего не думаю. 

Оказалось, что если деониец улыбается во весь рот, глаза у него становятся не такими уж и жуткими. Нормальные глаза. Здоровые только, но нормальные.


	3. Chapter 3

В ванной комнате Саймон снял с себя больничную одежду, сбросил её в корзину для грязного белья, та тихонько загудела, начав дезинфекцию. Саймон выпрямился, потянулся, и упал вперёд, приземляясь на спружинившие руки. Отжался дюжину раз, не снижая темпа, убрал за спину правую руку, через десять подходов сменил её левой, рывком выкинул себя вверх, вновь оттолкнулся от пола обеими руками и наконец резко, одним движением, подтянул ноги к животу и поднялся. Прислушался к себе и понял, что дыхание почти не сбилось, что было бы невозможно, если бы он сделал больше тридцать отжиманий пару недель назад. 

Саймон закрыл глаза, скомандовал: “Зеркало”. И медленно разомкнул веки.  
Он повернул голову вполоборота, правой стороной к стеклу. Впервые он рассматривал себя настолько пристально, не пытаясь разбить отражающую его поверхность. Матовая стальная полоса спускалась от виска к скуле, отходящий от неё обод захватывал половину брови. Висок полностью закрывала пластина с выгравированным узором из разной глубины линий, утопленных в металле или чуть заметно прорисованных на его поверхности. Линии сходились к шестиугольной вставке в центре пластины. Саймон поднял руку и дотронулся до виска - тоже впервые - не для того, чтобы попытаться оторвать от себя чужеродную часть, а просто чтобы ощутить. Кончики пальцев ощупали накладку, прошлись по линиям, огладили полированный блестящий шестиугольник. Саймон медленно покрутил головой, вглядываясь в отражение. Потом ещё раз повернулся к зеркалу, повторяя ракурс, увиденный на рисунке Кирена. Прищурился - и металлический контур проступил отчётливее. Саймон моргнул, сбрасывая оптическое приближение, и отступил на шаг, почти уперевшись лопатками в стену.

Опустил глаза ниже и с удивлением понял, что пластина, закрывавшая часть груди и пару рёбер, почти повторяет по форме ту, что теперь была частью его лица. И шестиугольник с неожиданно отражающей свет серединой был таким же. 

Он выставил руки перед собой, покрутил ими в воздухе. С левой всё было почти в порядке, его браслет с Килна был почти такого же размера. Взгляд цеплялся только за правую. Но к своему рабочему браслету он тоже привыкал месяца полтора, первое время по утрам аж шарахался, один раз даже лоб себе ссадил, неловко двинув рукой спросонок. 

Он сжал кулаки и соединил их, уперев костяшками друг в друга и подняв на уровень лица. Взглянул в зеркало - над напряжёнными руками, покрытыми матовым металлом, на него смотрели его собственные глаза - светлые, злые. Левый - человеческий и правый - обведённый металлом. Саймон расслабил руки и закрыл правую сторону лица раскрытой ладонью. Медленно отвёл её в сторону. И улыбнулся - левый угол губ поднялся выше правого. Он завёл руки за спину, смыкая пальцы на локтях и расправляя плечи. Сталь коротко клацнула о сталь, задевая позвоночник. Саймон смотрел на себя, рельеф мышц груди был обведён слева по краю, как неснятой частью бронежилета, серебристо-матовой полосой, ей вторил изгиб накладки на правой брови.  
\- Выключить свет, - скомандовал Саймон.  
Свет погас, Саймон вытянул правую руку и напряг зрение. Рука светилась красноватым за исключением овального жёлтого пятна.  
\- Включить свет.  
Он подхватил из настенного ящика свежий комплект одежды, натянул брюки, накинул рубашку и, не застёгиваясь, вышел из ванной. 

\- Я готов, док. На этот раз у меня должно получиться. Зовите своих умельцев, - Саймон упирался обеими руками в стол Кандагиса, нависая над сидящим в кресле врачом.  
\- Только поймите меня правильно, капитан Уолш, - Кандагис оттолкнулся от стола и кресло отъехало на фут от него, а врач поднял голову, чтобы лучше видеть Саймона. - Что изменилось за прошедшие несколько часов? 

Саймон распрямился и скрестил на груди руки, повернув их накладками к Кандагису. В пройме так и не застёгнутой рубашки виднелась металлическая деталь на груди.  
\- Интересно, - протянул Кандагис. - Не присядете, капитан Уолш? 

Саймон не глядя сделал несколько шагов в сторону и упал на кушетку Кирена. Одну ногу он забросил на сиденье, руку положил на спинку. Кандагис наблюдал за ним, чуть прищурившись.  
\- Скажите, капитан Уолш, почему вы выбрали местом службы Килн?  
\- Я на этот вопрос отвечал раз тридцать, все тридцать в деле есть.  
\- Капитан Уолш. Саймон, - в конце имени доктор словно поставил небольшой знак вопроса, который Саймон проигнорировал, - мы же с вами работаем над одним и тем же делом. Почему вы так упорно отказываетесь мне помочь?  
\- Да потому что вы мне ничем не помогаете. “Ваша цель - если не отключить боль полностью, то сделать её слабее”. Это что, инструкция? Выбей окно и взлети - то же самое.  
\- Но сейчас вы уверены, что всё изменилось. Вы говорили с Киреном?  
\- Я посмотрелся в зеркало, - хмыкнул Саймон.  
\- И что?  
\- Мне понравилось. Так что давайте, хватит тянуть корабль из дока за топливный шланг. 

Теодис Кандагис посмотрел на Саймона так, словно видел его впервые.  
\- Будь по-вашему. 

Следующее утро словно перенесло Саймона на день назад. Только врачи в палату не зашли, за ним прислали одного медбрата, без кресла. До операционной они шли молча, но Саймон нет-нет, но ловил осторожные оценивающие взгляды со стороны молодого человека. Он специально шёл с правой стороны от него. В лифте Саймон просто уперся рукой в стену так, что его предплечье оказалось перед глазами медбрата - металлической стороной к нему.  
\- Смотри, если интересно.  
\- А можно вот это? - молодой человек острожно указал на его висок. - Я ни разу не видел вблизи.  
Саймон резко развернул к нему голову и чуть наклонил её набок. Медбрат вздрогнул, старательно глядя ему в живой, левый глаз. Саймон ухмыльнулся. 

На этот раз боль казалась вовсе не такой непереносимой, хотя понадобилось четыре включения прежде, чем Саймону удалось её прекратить. Кандагис и собравшиеся вокруг врачи вполголоса переговаривались над его спиной, Саймон легко мог разобрать их слова, но в медицинской белиберде он всё равно ничего не смыслил. Одно было понятно: у него получилось.  
Когда его отцепили от операционного стола, он опять едва не упал, но всё равно обвёл собравшихся торжествующим взглядом. Правда, рука, которой он ухватился за стол, почему-то не почувствовала его температуры, но стоило ему подумать об этом, как стол сразу же стал прохладным. 

Кандагис, как уже понял Саймон, командовал всем, что касалось личного дела капитана Уолша, поэтому осмотр ограничился уже знакомой Саймону камерой, в которую его загоняли в третий день. За стеклом врачи уже почти не переговаривались, а только слушали его дока. После нескольких минут в камере Кандагис хлопнул его по плечу - Саймон почти не ощутил его удара - и сказал, что на сегодня он может отдыхать и заниматься чем угодно, поскольку они будут изучать уникальные предоставленные данные. Саймон только хотел спросить про уже забытую порнушку, но Кандагис ещё раз невесомо стукнул его по плечу и скрылся за дверью. Сбоку тут же возник давешний медбрат, глядевший на него с плохо скрываемым интересом. Саймон снялся с места быстрым шагом, заставив юношу почти бежать трусцой рядом с собой.

Вкус обеда он тоже чувствовал странно. Стоило ему отвлечься от содержимого тарелки, как оно делалось похожим на белковый концентрат, которым его пичкали в детстве. Как только Саймон вспоминал, что ест суп, рагу или желе, вкус наполнял его рот снова. 

В душе он несколько раз включал воду, делая её то горячей, то ледяной, но тут сюрпризов не было: сто двадцать по Фаренгейту исправно жгли кожу, а полтинник заставлял ёжиться. Саймон выключил воду и вышел из душа, даже не вытеревшись. Пол под ногами был тёплым. 

Он методично продолжал изучать собственные реакции. Кандагис, наведавшийся к нему в палату почти сразу после подключения, пообещал, что его не будут беспокоить без надобности - или если он сам не позовёт. Саймон использовал этот отпускной билет на полную катушку. Сначала он проводил пальцами по разным участкам кожи - по предплечью, по ноге, по животу. Ощущения ничем не отличались от обычных. Потом он вспомнил слова Кирена о том, что может управлять своим пульсом и кровообращением. Вызвав на стену часы, он сосредоточился и представил себе, что его сердце начинает биться учащённее. Замерил пульс, но он стал быстрее всего на пять ударов. Саймон сосредоточился снова, на этот раз кремниевое сердце выдало на десять ударов больше. На этом он счёл проверку пройденной. 

Последующие час или полтора он продолжил эксперименты с горячим и холодным и с чувствительностью к боли. После нескольких щипков, тычков и ударов о спинку кровати и о стену - он надеялся, что наблюдатели расценят его действия правильно - он не сходит с ума, он просто ведёт проверку, - он решил, что всё нормально, радостно потянулся и крутанул руками в воздухе, разминая суставы. Ему показалось, что он что-то задел, и он поднял к глазам ладонь, тыльной стороной к себе. Сначала он с удивлением посмотрел на красную отметину и углубление в коже, какое остаётся после удара о твёрдый выступ - и только после этого пришла боль. Он судорожно сжал кулак, потом схватил себя за запястье и крепко сжал - было больно, но недостаточно сильно. 

Он попытался, как до этого в операционной, заставить её проявиться, и всё сильнее смыкал пальцы вокруг запястья и поворачивал их вокруг него, но боль всё равно была слишком слабой. Саймон покрутил головой, оглядывая свою палату, чтобы найти хоть что-нибудь ещё для проверки, но две застеленные чистым бельём кровати и полка около собственной кровати, на которой лежал только выключенный планшет, ни на что не годились. Саймон прикрыл глаза, вспоминая маршрут, и быстрым шагом вышел из комнаты.

Отделение интенсивной терапии напомнило ему наблюдение за общим залом при опущенном звуконепроницаемом колпаке. Между открытыми койками и задёрнутыми занавесками сновали медики, то сбиваясь в группы, то разбегаясь, но звуки были как будто приглушены. На Саймона обратили внимание не сразу, и он уже готов был поймать за плечо какого-нибудь из здешних муравьёв, но один из них подбежал к нему сам, вытаращив глаза.  
\- Что вы здесь делаете? - он почти прикрикнул на Саймона, но сделал это будто бы шёпотом.  
\- Мне нужен Кирен. Деониец.  
\- Вам нельзя здесь находиться! - медбрат протянул руку, чтобы взять его за локоть, но Саймон уклонился и перетёк в сторону, оказавшись у медика за спиной.  
\- Я понял. Но мне нужен Кирен. Где его найти?  
\- Вам нельзя здесь находиться, - как заведённый повторил медбрат, поворачиваясь к нему. - Я провожу вас в вашу палату. 

Саймон рыкнул, но сделал шаг к выходу.  
\- Я уйду, но мне необходимо поговорить с Киреном.  
В глазах медбрата мелькнуло что-то неуловимое, он прищурился, но выражение его лица вновь стало профессионально бесстрастным.  
\- Подождите, я посмотрю расписание, - его пальцы забегали по мониторчику браслета на правой руке. - У него перерыв до следующей смены, она начнётся через 74 минуты. Где он, я понятия не имею. А теперь покиньте отделение, пожалуйста. 

Саймон молча кивнул.

Можно было поискать деонийца в кабинете Кандагиса, как в прошлый раз, но идти туда не хотелось. Саймон был уверен, что если там окажется док, то он обязательно решит, что сейчас самое время поговорить с ним о чём-нибудь типа его прошлого или потестировать его новые подключившиеся мозги. А потом в памяти всплыл вид Корпуса Новы. Саймон помнил это окно - на одном из этажей с релаксационными холлами, он ещё удивился, что этот пятачок, ниша между стеной и панорамным стеклом, не попадала под обзор ни одной из камер наблюдения, которые были направлены на выходы и коридор. Видимо, кусок окна и пола в пять на десять футов не сочли стратегически важным, потому что сюда почти никто не забредал. Саймон был почти на сто процентов убеждён, что Кирен рисовал именно оттуда. 

Путь до той самой ниши занял несколько минут. Саймон добрался бы и гораздо быстрее, но он шёл нарочито небыстро, чтобы слиться с толпой прогуливающихся пациентов. С его полужелезной физиономией это было непросто, но ни один белохалатник к нему не прицепился. 

Он завернул за угол, к той самой нише. На полу, прислонившись спиной к стене и вытянув ноги так, что они едва не касались оконного стекла, сидел Кирен. Саймон узнал его по рыжей шевелюре, потому что сейчас вместо больничной формы на мальчишке была тёмно-синяя футболка, оттенявшая неестественную белизну кожи, и такие же штаны. В руках у него был уже знакомый Саймону планшет, по которому Кирен явно бездумно водил карандашом, потому что его взгляд был устремлён куда-то за горизонт. Саймон встал прямо над ним, и Кирен вздрогнул, быстро повернул планшет листом вниз и только после этого поднял голову, раскрывая тёмные, без зрачка, глаза.  
\- Надо поговорить, - коротко сказал Саймон.  
\- Ага, - невпопад кивнул Кирен и начал подниматься, подтягивая ноги, заскользившие по гладкому полу.  
\- Сиди, - Саймон хлопнул его по плечу и опустился на пол рядом с ним.  
\- Ощущения глючат, - сказал он после недолгой паузы.  
\- Так это к доктору Кандагису, - пожал плечами Кирен.  
\- Нет, - уверенно качнул головой Саймон. - Это к тебе. У тебя так же было?  
\- Как - так же?  
\- Вкус не чувствую. Боль чувствую через раз. С горячим и холодным вроде нормально, но я не уверен. У тебя?

Кирен сосредоточенно нахмурился и отвернулся к окну. Запустил пальцы себе в волосы, сжал, дёрнул, прикусил губу. Потом кивнул сам себе, будто что-то решив.  
\- Повернитесь спиной.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Кое-что проверим. Повернитесь. 

Саймон пожал плечами, но отлепился от стены и сел, подставляя Кирену спину.  
\- Закройте глаза, - скомандовал Кирен уверенным тоном.

Саймон подчинился.  
\- Что чувствуете? - спросил Кирен через пару секунд.  
\- Ничего.  
\- А так?  
\- Ничего.  
\- Повернитесь ко мне и откройте глаза. 

Саймон послушно выполнил указание и развернулся к Кирену лицом, сев на пятки и сложив руки на коленях. Деониец опустил ладонь на его колено.  
\- Что вы чувствуете?  
\- Ты меня лапаешь, - хмыкнул Саймон. 

На посиреневевшем лице деонийца мелькнули голубые прожилки, но он тряхнул головой и быстро овладел собой.  
\- Вы чувствуете прикосновение?  
\- Да.  
\- Закройте глаза. А сейчас?

Саймон вскочил на ноги, едва не опрокинув Кирена.  
\- Я теперь так и буду? Чувствую только то, что вижу?  
\- Нет, это временное, пока не научитесь доверять себе!  
\- Я должен доверять себе, когда я не могу даже закрыть глаза? Что я не увижу в следующий раз? Огонь? Летящую пулю? Чужой кулак? Что я не почувствую?

Глаза деонийца, всё ещё сидевшего у его ног, раскрывались всё шире и шире с каждым выкрикнутым Саймоном словом, тонкие брови сходились всё сильнее к переносице, лицо искажалось страданием, и вдруг он рывком поднялся и его губы оказались на губах Саймона. 

Первым рефлексом было отбросить его от себя, но Саймон замешкался на долю мгновения. А в следующий миг позвоночник от затылка и вниз по спине пробило разрядом тока, в котором не было боли. Саймон схватил мальчишку за узкие плечи и прижал к стене, приподнимая, подтягивая к себе, захватывая его губы своими. Разряды расходились от позвоночника по всему телу, собираясь в низу живота. Он прижимался к деонийцу сильнее, втискивал колено между его ног, раздвигал языком его губы, чувствуя, как с каждым движением стояк становится всё ощутимее. Ощущения были яркими, как будто он наглотался стимуляторов, только Кирен в его руках был почти недвижим. Саймон отстранился, по-прежнему держа его за плечи. Глаза деонийца были закрыты, лицо с проступившими венами и разомкнутыми припухшими губами казалось совсем детским и беззащитным. Наконец его ресницы дрогнули и огромные глаза уставились на Саймона. Саймон убрал ладони с плеч мальчишки, тот прерывисто вздохнул и облизнул губы. Саймону хотелось уложить его на пол или развернуть к стене лицом и продолжить, потому что член уже начинал ныть, но вместо этого он утёр рот ладонью и прищурился. 

Кирен дёрнулся и бросился бы прочь, но рука Саймона перегородила ему дорогу.  
\- Стоять. 

Мальчишка послушно выпрямился и посмотрел Саймону в глаза с вызовом, но надолго его не хватило. Саймон медленно сдвинул вверх руку, упиравшуюся в стену рядом с плечом деонийца, дотронулся до его щеки. Кожа оказалась прохладной и гладкой. Саймон так же медленно наклонился к нему, не прерывая зрительного контакта, и обвёл по контуру верхнюю губу Кирена большим пальцем, - она была влажной, - продолжил движение до подбородка, ощущая гладкость. И тогда Саймон вновь коснулся его всё ещё приоткрытых губ своими. Кирен опять сомкнул веки, и его губы шевельнулись в подобии ответа на поцелуй. Саймон оторвался от него, потому что ноющее ощущение в паху сделалось почти невыносимым. 

Он сжал плечо Кирена свободной рукой, кивнул, улыбнулся - и зашагал прочь, едва не срываясь на бег. 

В палате он закрылся в ванной, хотя был почти уверен, что в углу над умывальником светится зрачок камеры, сбросил одежду, захлопнул за собой дверцу душевой, включил воду и наконец сомкнул пальцы на члене. Нескольких резких движений и воспоминания о поцелуе, на которое позвоночник опять отреагировал разрядом, ему хватило - перед глазами потемнело и он откинул голову, прижимаясь затылком к стене и содрогаясь всем телом, продолжая двигать рукой. Он сумел открыть глаза только через несколько секунд, бессмысленно таращась в потолок. Ополоснул руки и постоял ещё немного под струями воды. Завёлся от одного поцелуя, как мальчишка. От одного поцелуя, который выглядел как изнасилование - деониец, кажется, вообще не представлял, что надо делать. Может, у них там как-то иначе всё устроено, хрен их разберёшь. Саймон с усилием провёл ладонями по лицу, мимоходом отмечая, что отлично чувствует каждое прикосновение. 

Уже лёжа на кровати, он скомандовал проектору вывести на стену последние новости и выбрал репортажи о нападении Ронана. Он пристально вглядывался в уродливые корабли некросов, в разлетающиеся неправдоподобно легко, как в имитациях, хрупкие здания Новы, в морды некросовских пилотов. Он уже не лежал, а сидел на самом краю кровати, подавшись вперёд, глядя на сменяющиеся кадры разрушенных домов и тел людей, ксандарианцев, центаурианцев, и сжимал кулаки. Его дыхание становилось всё тяжелее и чаще, Саймон бегал глазами по картинке, выискивая искалеченные тела, и вдруг вскочил, вытянув вперёд руки. По обеим панелям пробегали синие всполохи искр.  
Как Саймон и ожидал, двое врачей в сопровождении сержанта Кендала появились в его палате спустя пару минут. Кендалл ухватил было Саймона за локоть, но позволил себе несколько мгновений постоять неподвижно, пока Кендал пытался сдвинуть его с места. Ярость Кендала Саймон ощущал так же ярко, как если бы она была физическим объектом. 

Через четверть часа капитан Саймон Уолш, дав самому себе команду “вольно”, ровным голосом докладывал о механизме активации боевых имплантов, демонстрируя электрические разряды, сбегавшие в углубление на панели на левой руке. Двое инженеров, те же самые, что возились с его позвоночником, смотрели на него так, как будто Саймон был их самой любимой игрушкой. Кандагис записывал что-то, не переставая кивать и изредка поглядывать на Саймона, остальные члены консилиума обменивались редкими репликами. Саймон зажмурился, панель погасла, и он открыл глаза, спокойно обводя взглядом стоявших и сидевших людей в белых халатах. 

Кандагис сделал ещё несколько пометок, положил стило и неспешно поднялся со своего места.  
\- Капитан Уолш, вы проделали гигантскую работу, и я ни капли не жалею о том, что предоставил вам полную свободу действий в этом вопросе.

Саймон хмыкнул - негромко, но вполне отчётливо.  
\- Теперь, как вы догадываетесь, вам предстоит провести немного времени в обществе наших кибертехников, которые проведут сканирование ваших окончательно включившихся в работу чипов, а после этого мы решим, куда вы отправитесь дальше.  
\- Меня спишут в лабораторные крысы? - Саймон смотрел на Кандагиса, не моргая.  
\- Судя по тому, что я вижу, скорее вас спишут в крысы тренировочные, - Кандагис сбросил серьёзность и вновь превратился в знакомого Саймону живчика. - Пойдёте в реабилитационную программу, как положено военному. Звание вам вернут.  
\- Меня лишили звания? - Саймон сам не ожидал, что сорвётся на крик.  
\- Технически! Технически! - выставил ладони впереди себя Кандагис. - Вы же понимаете, что формально вы были списаны, сейчас ваши документы и все допуски уже восстановлены. 

Уолш взял себя в руки. Он должен был сам догадаться, что после произошедшего на Килне его обнулили. Эх и ржал же наверное Кендал, слыша “капитан Уолш” в его адрес, он в тот момент был таким же капитаном, как Кендал - праймом Новы. А пока Саймон расслабился, позволяя инженерам копаться в его голове.


	4. Chapter 4

Следующий день до обеда прошёл примерно так же: Саймон выполнял команды инженеров, отвечал на идиотские вопросы вроде “какого цвета красное яблоко” или “форма боевого корабля скруллов”, с удовольствием делал физические упражнения, наконец-то давая телу показать, на что оно способно. От каждого лишнего подтягивания и каждого лишнего фунта, навинченного на штангу, ему хотелось смеяться, потому что так хорошо он себя никогда не чувствовал. 

Когда его наконец отпустили, он очнулся на середине коридора, который вёл к тому самому безопасному закутку между стеной и окном. Он остановился, задумавшись, зачем ему туда идти, но решил, что побыть немного вдали от наблюдателей будет неплохо. К тому, что на полу вновь будет сидеть худющий деониец, он, как выяснилось, был уже готов. 

Кирен явно его ждал, потому что на его лице показалась недоверчивая улыбка.  
\- Привет, - Саймон сел рядом и прислонился затылком к стене.  
\- Всё в порядке? - тихо спросил Кирен.  
\- А что может быть не в порядке? - Саймон покосился на него, не меняя позы.  
\- Ну, вчера… Я… - Кирен замолчал, вцепившись в карандаш. 

Саймон неохотно отстранился от стены и повернулся к деонийцу. Тот смотрел на свой карандаш.  
\- Чего ты вчера? Тебе не понравилось? 

Вот тут деониец посинел так, что не будь Саймон в курсе того, что это означает, он бы серьёзно испугался.  
\- Наоборот, - прошелестел он. - Я думал, вам…

Саймон подхватил Кирена за подбородок и повернул на себя. Изучил полосатую мордашку, криво усмехнулся и подтянул мальчишку поближе. Тот смотрел на Саймона заворожённо, и Саймон, взглянув в оказавшиеся слишком близко от его лица провалы тёмных глаз, чуть не забыл, как нужно моргать. 

Как-то их отряд развлекался “колодцем истины”, конфискованным на хранение среди прочих цацек одного мелкого гада, промышлявшего мошенничеством. Говорили, что если заглянуть в тёмное маслянистое вещество, не выливавшееся из матово-белой полусферы “колодца”, то будешь отвечать на все заданные тебе вопросы, причём только правду. Про ответы - брехня, но взгляд от казавшейся бездонной черноты оторвать было очень сложно. 

Саймон повернул голову, прикрыл веки и губами нашёл губы Кирена. Он ждал очередного пробивающего тело насквозь разряда, но его не было. А Кирен не отстранялся, его губы раскрывались навстречу Саймону, и Саймон, запустив пальцы в рыжие волосы, крепко держал его, проникая языком всё глубже в податливый рот. Кирен слабо застонал и схватил Саймона за плечо, сжимая пальцы так, что Саймону стало почти больно. Несовпадение ощущений между нежными, прохладными, послушно отдающимися ему губами и стальной хваткой был настолько сильным, что тело Саймона почти мгновенно отреагировало тяжестью в паху. 

Это начинало раздражать. У Саймона Уолша, конечно, давно не было нормального секса, и какое-то время он вообще сомневался, что он у него ещё когда-нибудь будет, но оказываться с совершенно каменным стояком после пары минут поцелуев было как-то слишком. Саймон отодвинул Кирена, который потянулся к нему снова и непонимающе посмотрел, когда Саймон удержал его на расстоянии.  
\- Я что-то делаю не так? - Кирен хлопнул ресницами. 

Саймон закатил глаза и взъерошил слишком яркую шевелюру деонийца. Теперь он выглядел ещё более юным. Саймон провёл ладонью по его волосам ещё раз.  
\- Глупых вопросов много задаёшь.

В глазах мальчика мелькнул такой страх, что Саймон положил ладонь ему на шею и боднул его лбом - вернее, виском, металлической частью.  
\- Эй, - и ещё раз, уже командным тоном: - Эй. А ну на меня глаза. 

Кирен поднял на него очень серьёзный взгляд.  
\- Да нормально всё. Нормально.

Успокаивать Саймон никогда не умел, но, кажется, деонийцу это нужно и не было. Он улыбнулся, и Саймон понял, что ему опять необходимо добраться до палаты, и как можно быстрее. Кирен смотрел на него и улыбался, словно не он стонал ему в рот минуту назад. Каменные они, эти деонийцы, что ли. 

На следующий день всё повторилось, и ещё через день: они ни о чём не договаривались, просто Саймон приходил в лишённый камер закуток с прозрачной стеной, а там каким-то чудом оказывался Кирен. Их поцелуи заканчивались так же - и Саймон решил, что пора завязывать с обжиманиями по углам и оголтелой дрочкой после этого. То, что нормально для пацана-деонийца, для него, взрослого мужика, походит на извращение. Хотя ощущения от электрических искр, покалывающих изнутри и снаружи во всех уголках тела - от макушки до пяток, и в руке, которая двигалась по члену, и даже в самом члене, - сносили крышу начисто, и Саймону больше, чем когда бы то ни было, хотелось нормального секса - и главное, выяснить, каким теперь для него будет этот нормальный секс. 

Кирен явился к нему в палату почти сразу после того, как Кандагис объявил ему о выписке завтрашним утром - и отправлении в реабилитационный лагерь.  
\- Поздравляю с окончанием лечения, - голос мальчишки звучал преувеличенно бодро.  
\- Тебя дезанули, парень, - насмешливо ответил Саймон, не поднимаясь с кровати. 

Лежать, когда хочется, весь день, не задвигая постель в стенку для того, чтобы освободить пространство, было всё-таки приятно.

\- Я всё ещё в процессе, просто теперь меня наконец-то выпустили из вашей богаделки побегать на воздухе. Тренировки в лагере, беседы с мозгоправами - не то здесь, не то ещё где. 

Деониец набрал что-то на стенной панели рядом с дверью в ванную, потом полез в карман своей безразмерной медбратской робы и вытащил свёрнутый лист. Покрутил его и явно хотел сунуть назад, но Саймон протянул к нему руку.  
\- Что там у тебя? Чего жмёшься, показывай. 

Кирен нахмурился, но долго продержать недовольную гримасу не сумел. Когда он вложил лист в ладонь Саймона, его сиреневатые губы уже разошлись в стороны.  
Саймон развернул лист, когда Кирен невпопад брякнул:  
\- Я тоже в городе живу.  
\- Угу, - промычал Саймон и вгляделся в лист.

На листе был он сам - в расстёгнутой рубашке, под которой видна пластина, закрывающая его неживое сердце, руки сложены на груди, закатанные до локтей рукава обнажают обе панели. Каждая линия его имплантов была любовно прорисована, даже мельчайшие детали накладки на виске - нарисованный Саймон смотрел на зрителя слегка наклонив голову, открывая для обозрения металлическую её часть. Его двойник ухмылялся - наверное, так же, как ухмылялся сейчас сам Саймон Уолш. 

Саймон перевёл взгляд с рисунка на его автора.  
\- Охренеть.  
\- Это вам. Я для вас рисовал, помните, я обещал.  
\- Спасибо. 

Саймон хлопнул по кровати рядом с собой, и Кирен присел - на самый край. Саймон ещё раз посмотрел на рисунок.  
\- Чего ты там про город говорил?

Кирен сверкнул белыми зубами и вытащил откуда-то чуть ли не из рукава карандаш.  
\- Я запишу. Может, зайдёте, если вдруг рядом окажетесь.  
\- Номер коммуникатора у тебя есть, чучело?  
\- У меня только внутренний, - смутился Кирен. - Для меня и медцентра.  
\- А с внешним миром ты как общаешься? 

Кирен пожал плечами, чиркнул карандашом несколько значков и поднялся.  
\- Мне пора. Удачи вам. И… 

Он не договорил, махнул рукой - не то прощаясь, не то на себя самого, - и исчез за дверью. Саймон посмотрел на закорючки на обороте рисунка. Вроде недалеко отсюда. Уолш сложил лист, сунул его под подушку, закинул руки за голову и закрыл глаза. 

У дверей центра его встретили ребята со знакомым светящимся треугольником Корпуса Новы на серых бронежилетах. Саймон остановился сразу за дверью, понимая, что козырять в спортивном костюме по меньшей мере глупо, но оба встречающих отдали честь. Саймон ответил - скорее на рефлексе, нежели обдуманно. Уже сделав шаг с крыльца, он оглянулся на провожавшего его Кендала. Сержант сумрачно глянул на него, но потом медленно и неохотно поднял ладонь в приветственном жесте. Саймон прищурился и ответил тем же.


	5. Chapter 5

Сопровождающие оказались нормальными парнями, и из разговора с ними Саймон понял, что там, где он окажется, будет сразу несколько таких же, как он. Спасённых, вспомнил Саймон определение, которое бросил ему в самый первый день Кирен. Он хмыкнул про себя, и прислушался к без умолку болтающим рядовым. Насколько он смог судить по их репликам, к нему относились как к чему-то среднему между героем войны и оружию последнего поколения. Оба варианта Саймона Уолша более чем устраивали, даже если отбросить раздражающую мысль о том, что там, на Килне, он сделал что-то неправильно. Что именно - Саймон вспомнить не мог, он в принципе не мог вспомнить почти ничего после того, как сигнал тревоги возвестил о вторжении некросов. Да он и не особенно старался восстановить воспоминания. 

Казарма напомнила Саймону то время, когда он ещё не думал о том, что окажется охранником в тюрьме с самыми отпетыми отморозками в этой части Галактики. Обычная военная казарма, с комнатушками, где можно дотронуться до обеих противоположных стен сразу, просто расставив руки, и где кровать выдвигается только на время сна, потому что иначе будет негде развернуться. Ну и чтоб лишнего соблазна поваляться в обход устава не было.

Саймон забросил в нишу под потолком полупустой рюкзак, где лежала смена белья, второй тренировочный костюм и неоткрытый гигиенический набор, пинком открыл “дневной” комплект мебели - стул и и стол, выдвигавшиеся из стены так же, как и кровати, и сел, положив руки на расставленные колени. 

Второй постоялец ввалился в комнатушку с шумом и сразу заполнил собой и без того небольшое пространство. Огромный центаврианец, один глаз которого глубоко сидел в металлической пластине, закрывавшей четверть лысого черепа, и такой же, железной от кончиков пальцев до плеча, рукой. Форменная одежда сидела на нём, как вторая кожа, почти сливаясь цветом с первой - синее на синем. На Велрисе так же было, они ещё ржали, что могут на нём сэкономить, если на груди треугольник нарисовать. Мысль о том, что Велриса он больше не увидит, Саймона совершенно не тронула. 

\- Драван Идонлу, - прогудел центаврианец, протягивая Саймону руку - живую.

\- Саймон Уолш, - Саймон протянул руку в ответ. 

\- Ты из этих, переделанных? - центаврианец легко, почти не прицеливаясь швырнул свой рюкзак во вторую потолочную нишу. - С ронановской посудины?

\- Типа того, - Саймон скрестил руки на груди, демонстрируя накладки, и прислонился к стене. 

\- Тут ещё двое твоих товарищей будет, - сообщил центаврианец и брякнулся на стул напротив Саймона. - Тоже откачанных. Слушай, а аккуратно вас там оприходовали. Не то, что меня, - он постучал костяшкой стального пальца по металлической части черепа и ухмыльнулся.  
\- А у тебя что? - Саймон немного расслабился. Обычный разговор двух солдат, которым крепко прилетело. Без разбора на то, что кто-то теперь не совсем человек или не совсем центаврианец. 

\- Пиратам неудачно подставился на рейде. Корвет вдребезги, мне полбашки снесло и руку вместе с ней. Врачи потом сказали, что я успел-таки кони двинуть, но они меня вовремя перехватили. Ну, мне по страховке привинтили вот это всё, а потом спросили, пенсию мне или усиление - и снова в бой. Ясен горизонт, что я выбрал, - Драван оттопырил средний палец и поднял его к потолку. 

\- И чего тебе впаяли? - вот тут Саймон заинтересовался по-настоящему.

\- Оптику, сервомоторы и кой-чего по мелочи, я не вникал. Ну и вот это, - синекожий гигант вытянул механическую руку вперёд, направив кулак в угол, зажал какие-то кнопки, пластины коротко клацнули и рука ощетинилась лезвиями, а из запястья поднялась серебристая трубка игломёта. 

Саймон прищурился, рассматривая детали, и с уважением присвистнул.  
\- Грамотно сработано. Ты снайпер?  
\- Пилот-одиночник. На все руки от скуки, - хохотнул Драван. - А ты? Десант?  
\- Охрана Килна, третий отряд, - Саймон смотрел на соседа по комнате без улыбки.

Тот тоже в момент сделался серьёзным.  
\- С Килна. Ясно. 

Ещё бы неясно - на Килн добровольно шли или полные отморозки, или совсем отчаявшиеся заработать где-нибудь в приличном месте. Ну или туда ссылали со службы - это была совсем другая история, и по этой линии в тюремную колонию тоже попадали не за примерное поведение и раздачу ленточек на праздниках. Саймон не вписывался ни в одну из этих категорий, но предпочитал об этом не распространяться. 

\- Тебе расписание уже показали? - как ни в чём не бывало спросил Драван, словно неловкой паузы не было. 

Саймон оглядел стены и стукнул локтем по почти незаметной кнопке рядом со входом. На стене высветились ярко-синие буквы и цифры. Пятая строка сверху - со словом “Обед” - мерцала. 

\- Да я вовремя, - центаврианец хлопнул Саймона по плечу неметаллической рукой. - Пошли, поглядим, чем здесь ветеранов кормят. 

После обеда, на котором Саймон насчитал ещё пять таких же, как они с Драваном, и ещё троих, кто мог бы теоретически к ним присоединиться, их собрали в обычном тренировочном зале. Саймон обсчитался - их было ровно десять. У четверых были глаза-протезы, причём у одного парня с красной ксандарианской кожей были заменены сразу оба глаза, верхняя часть лица была словно скрыта шлемом, из-под которого виднелись нос и губы. Трое помимо Дравана щеголяли железными руками - кто только кистями, кто - от локтя. Но, как сразу заметил Саймон, все они были армейскими киборгами Новы. Спасённый кри среди них был только один - Саймон Уолш. Он сразу наметил троих, с которыми у него могут возникнуть проблемы - выражение лиц Саймон схватывал профессионально, а взгляды считывались даже с неживых глаз. Остальные были или равнодушны, или наоборот, даже доброжелательны, как Драван. 

Тренеров у них было тоже десять, но не по одному на каждого, а по двое на пару. На пары их разбили сразу, и Саймон оказался напротив невысокого хмурого парня, по которому сразу было и не сказать, что в него куда-то вживлены железки. Только после того, как они сошлись в отработке перехвата и Саймон оказался спиной к спине с напарником, он понял, что его позвоночник прижимается к чистому металлу, скрытому под тонким слоем ткани. После первой отработки пары вновь поменяли, и так их гоняли по залу до самого ужина. Саймон даже слегка взмок, удивившись ощущению усталости, от которого он, как оказалось, совершенно отвык. 

\- Звезду из нас формировать будут, - глубокомысленно изрёк за ужином Драван, зачем-то севший рядом с Саймоном.  
\- До звезды нам надо или двоих выкинуть, или шестерых добавить, - ответил Саймон.  
\- Добавят, значит. Мне тут птичка напела, что должны ещё кого-то нам подцепить. А пока просто будут отрядность подбивать, - Драван покосился на Саймона, проглотил ложку супа и добавил: - Проверять, кто с кем лучше в паре стоит…  
\- Я в курсе. Семь лет по контракту на периметре отслужил.  
\- На периметре, - протянул Драван. - Как же тебя на Килн?  
\- Сам, - отрезал Саймон. 

Единственная бровь высоко взлетела над круглым красным глазом, но следующего вопроса центаврианец задавать не стал. Саймон решил, что с Драваном он сработается. 

Драван был похож на Велриса, хотя с Велрисом Саймон комнату не делил. Та же привычка задавать идиотские вопросы, но при этом совершенно не обижаться, если на вопрос не следовало ответа. И та же дурацкая привычка брать чужие вещи, не спрашивая. Видно, это расовое. Только Велрис на окрик положить взятое назад мог и в рёбра сунуть, улыбаясь при этом во всю синюю рожу, а Драван просто разводил руками. Вещей у Саймона практически не было, только то, чем он обзавёлся уже в лагере, а вот лист, который ему дал Кирен, Саймон спрятал в рюкзаке. Он почти забыл о нём, окунувшись в привычную изматывающую рутину бесконечных тренировок и проверок у врачей всех сортов, пока как-то вечером не полез за чистой футболкой и не вытащил вместе с ней из рюкзака листок, спланировавший вниз. Драван подхватил лист у самого пола и почти успел развернуть, когда Саймон вырвал его из его рук. Клочок бумаги так и остался зажатым в металлических пальцах, а Саймон спокойно вернул подарок Кирена назад в рюкзак. 

\- Чего психуешь-то? - добродушно поинтересовался Драван, покрутив обрывок перед глазами. - Порнуха у тебя там, что ли?

Саймон промолчал, подтянулся, запрыгнул на свою кровать и уложил рюкзак на место.  
\- Порнухой мог бы и поделиться, - проворчал центаврианец, укладываясь на нижней полке. 

После утренней пробежки с в очередной раз увеличенной длиной дистанции Саймон заметил, что часть маленького отряда собралась вокруг высоченного и худого Леона, одного из тех, чьи улучшения были почти полностью спрятаны от посторонних глаз. Леон что-то рассказывал, остальные слушали. Саймон навострил уши. Подходить ему было лень, а собранные по углам сплетни ему прекрасно доставлял Драван, даже не спрашивавший, интересны ли они Саймону. Но в этот раз, судя по всему, было что-то по-настоящему серьёзное, потому что оживился даже Берн, тот самый хмурый парень, с которым Саймон оказался в паре в самый первый день. До Саймона долетали обрывки фраз, но в них он уловил подозрительно знакомое слово и перехватил за плечо направлявшегося к Леону Зэя. И почти тут же оказался на коленях с заломленной за спину рукой. Зэй заржал, выпустил Саймона, тот пару раз ударил себя по пострадавшему плечу и поднялся, взявшись за протянутую Зэем ладонь. Зэй был единственным, с кем Саймон не рискнул бы тягаться ни в драке, ни в стрельбе и уж точно - не в управлении боевым транспортом. Бывший десантник мог положить на лопатки любого, включая даже Дравана, с которым и Саймону было непросто совладать в ближнем бою. Зэй знал свои преимущества и любил иногда невзначай их продемонстрировать, как сейчас. 

\- Чего киснешь в стороне, вражеское отродье? - Зэй ткнул его кулаком в плечо чуть выше локтя. 

Саймон не стремился стать другом всем и каждому, а маленький отряд, которому до двойной звезды теперь не хватало четверых, почти закономерно распался на несколько групп. Рядом с ним держался Драван, который стал товарищем всему живому и условно живому в радиусе пары миль, с остальными отношения были ровными. 

Первоначальное напряжение неожиданно сбросила впервые выданная шутка про “вражеское отродье” - придуманная как раз Зэем, потому что теперь Саймона так называли в открытую и совершенно без неприязни. Он не возражал, потому что ему было наплевать.  
\- А что, надо радостно подпрыгивать, как ты?  
\- Вообще да, - Зэй продемонстрировал большую часть зубов в широченной улыбке. - У нас отпуск не то завтра, не то послезавтра. Суточный. С содержанием.  
Зэй подмигнул Саймону и всё-таки пошёл к остальным. 

Драван, и в обычное время не отличавшийся унынием, просто-таки сиял. Даже его механический глаз улыбался. Он ткнул Саймона локтем в рёбра, попав в выступ накладки, и деланно потёр локоть.  
\- Отпуск, а? Сколько ты уже в нём не был, а, молчун?  
\- Полгода, наверно, - Саймон прикинул, скривил рот и добавил, - ну или целую жизнь. 

Центаврианец понимающе гоготнул.  
\- Посмотрим, сколько нам выдадут в кредитах. Я тут отличный бордель знаю, далековато, но девки хорошие. И парни тоже ничего. Даже трёхполые есть, если ты вдруг любитель, - Драван мнгозначительно кивнул в сторону рюкзака Саймона. - А то, может, у тебя есть кто?  
\- А у тебя?  
\- Кому нужны жёны, когда есть шлюхи? - Драван изобразил искреннее удивление и хмыкнул. - Была жена. Сплыла. Из-за вот этого. - Он крутанул в воздухе металлической рукой.  
\- Ушла от мужика с железкой вместо глаза?  
\- Неа, - Драван поморщился. - Железку-то она нормально восприняла, она у меня вообще такая. Как это говорят - толерантная. А вот когда узнала, что я согласился на усиление, чтоб опять в строй, вот тогда её и прорвало. Мол, я тебя уже один раз чуть не похоронила, тебе твои крейсеры дороже меня. Собрала вещички и свалила. Ну, мне же проще.

Драван широко улыбнулся, Саймон раздвинул губы в ответной улыбке.  
\- Так, а у тебя как на этом фронте?  
Саймон пожал плечами.  
\- Никак.  
\- Ну, тогда тебе точно со мной по пути. С Драваном Идонлу не пропадёшь! 

Саймон кивнул и запрыгнул на свою полку. Растянувшись в полный рост и уже привычно положив руку под голову имплантом вниз, он посмотрел в потолок, светившийся по периметру неярким зеленоватым светом. Абсолютной темноты в казармах не бывало никогда - требование безопасности. Абсолютная темнота - не для этой жизни. А в той жизни, где по ночам бывала абсолютная темнота, ему, как и Дравану, сказали, что он для неё не создан. И Саймон Уолш спокойно с этим согласился, хотя почти готов был разорвать контракт и оставить потолки с зелёным светом в прошлом. Но после того вечера мир Саймона Уолша перестал распадаться на две части и вновь стал очень простым. С зелёным светом под потолком, красными пульсирующими сигналами тревоги и постоянным ощущением опасности за соседней стеной.

Суточный отпуск им дали с вечера следующего дня, а днём снабдили стандартными военными кредитками - на такую Саймон получал зарплату на Килне, и до этого, пока служил на периметре. Саймон покрутил синий прямоугольник в пальцах и спрятал в нагрудный карман.   
\- Ты уловил, сколько нам перечислили? 

Драван нависал над его плечом, что при росте центаврианца было несложно.   
\- Триста пятьдесят, если у меня слух не отключился.   
\- Скупость начальства - единственная неизменная вещь в этом ненадёжном мире, - Драван подкинул свою кредитку на железной ладони, поймал и сунул куда-то, Саймон даже не уловил, где именно исчез кусочек пластика.   
\- На три сотни не больно-то разгуляешься, - продолжил рассуждать Драван. - Выпить можно, а вот к девкам уже с оглядкой. На уровень подъёма баланса, - Драван заржал. 

Саймон вызвал на стену табло, изучил расписание.   
\- Мы как, толпой попрёмся?   
\- Вместе веселее. Может, морды кому набьём, - Драван опять улыбнулся и боднул Саймона плечом. - Или не будем бить.   
\- Я думал, мы с тобой вдвоём пойдём в отвал.  
\- Не по правилам это, - помрачнел Драван. - Я вижу, ты от парней в стороне держишься. Не дело это, Саймон.   
\- Ты мне кто, чтоб дело и не дело расписывать?   
\- Я тебе напарник.   
\- Напарник мне не ты, а Берн.   
\- Брось. Я вижу, ты присматриваешься. Небось, отвык от нормальной службы.   
\- Драван, ты что, на радостях по баблу мозгоправом заделался? Может, мне на кроватку прилечь, а ты мне вслух почитаешь?  
\- Хей-хей, остынь! Я всего-то говорю, что тебе стоит сходить с нами вместе. Хотя б выпьем. А там дальше уже как звёзды разойдутся. Идёт?   
\- Идёт, - после недолгой паузы произнёс Саймон. - Каракатица синяя.  
\- Вражеское отродье, - откликнулся Драван, и оба засмеялись.

В восемь вечера раздался сигнал сбора - второй тип, сбор по тревоге. Комнату залило красным светом. Саймон мгновенно оказался на полу, Драван, в долю секунды подтянувшийся и стеревший с лица улыбку, обернулся к нему, они едва заметно кивнули друг другу и бросились в коридор. Драван бежал впереди, Саймон отстал на полкорпуса, чтобы оказаться за его левым плечом, и на всякий случай держал в голове образ рушащегося торгового центра Новы - именно на эту картинку руку начинало слегка покалывать в предвестии собирающегося на панели заряда. 

В зал они вбежали третьими - на месте уже были Зэй и его сосед Игаарт, жутковатый даже на привычный взгляд Саймона из-за скрывавшей верхнюю половину лица стали, и Берн с Леоном. Пореди зала стояли строем все десять их инструкторов, а перед ними, демонстративно подняв на уровень глаз руку с включённым секундомером, покачивался с носка на пятку невысокий абсолютно лысый человек в неприметном сером мундире. 

\- Вот дерьмо, - еле слышно выругался Саймон. 

Драван коротко оглянулся на него, давая понять, что услышал. Покосился и Берн, у которого со слухом дело обстояло лучше, чем у остальных. Ни Берну, ни Дравану человек в сером мундире знаком не был, откуда бы. Саймон лично его тоже не знал, но вот на таких, как он, насмотреться успел. И ждал его появления гораздо раньше, но не дождался и почти расслабился. Зря. 

Серую форму носил отдел контроля, за глаза, а иногда и в глаза называемый “крысами”. Крысы появлялись после того, как кто-нибудь по-крупному облажался в их системе, потому что крысы проверяли, кто дал слабину. Методы крысячьих проверок разнились от банальных детекторов лжи и допросов под сыворотками до навешивания жучков - и хорошо, если тот, на кого навешивали, был в курсе наличия этого жучка. Саймону на Килне вместе с браслетом управления вшили датчик передвижения и котролёр счёта пульса. “Чтоб если тебя где забьют - мы сразу узнали”, - со смешком заявил блёклый штатский чиновник, у которого Уолш проходил финальную проверку. 

\- Время на три с половиной секунды больше расчётного, - сообщил лысый, опуская руку с часами, и повернулся вполоборота, чтобы видеть и инструкторов, и выстроившихся солдат. - Чем объясните?

\- Расчёты не корректировались и не сверялись с данными, которые мы предоставили по итогам трёхнедельных тренировок, - отчеканил инструктор группы Зэя, глядя прямо перед собой. 

Крыса поцокал языком, обвёл взглядом строй. Саймон, сосредоточившись, отключил шокеры, потому что сейчас они могли бы сработать. 

\- Проверим, - доверительно сообщил лысый. - А теперь приступим к делу. Уважаемые бойцы, полагаю, вы все уже знаете о том, что находитесь на особом контроле у командования. Вы - будущее нашей армии, пилотный отряд, проект “Живая сталь”. Ваш отряд ещё будет пополняться, а пока спешу сообщить вам, что командование понимает ваши человеческие потребности. Но ответственность за вас выше, поэтому и…

Саймон знал, что прозвучит дальше. Вкратце - “наша ответственность заставляет нас принимать повышенные меры предосторожности, так что получите поводок, наручники и кандалы, распишитесь и радостно попрыгайте, выражая восторг и благодарность”. Все ребята стояли с абсолютно бесстрастными лицами, некоторым сохранять внешнее спокойствие было даже проще - попробуй вырази что-нибудь имплантом, стоящим на месте глаза. Но Саймон чувствовал, как они закипают. И он был уверен, что крыса это тоже чувствует: и у него, и у Саймона Уолша на это было чутьё. Без такого чутья на их работу не попадают, а если попадают - то долго не задерживаются.

Первым по списку в кабинет за лысым человеком в сером пошёл Аргис. Саймон знал, что он будет последним, фамилия обязывала. Тому, что после процедуры Аргис в общий зал не вышел - не то его выпустили через другую дверь, не то оставили внутри дожидаться остальных, - Саймон не удивился. Нормальная практика. Пусть солдатики потрясутся и понервничают, глядишь, слабину дадут на месте. Но только тут крыса не на тех напал. Те, кто дал слабину, до этого зала не дошёл. Драван как-то обмолвился, что из его отряда был ещё один парень, которого собрали по кускам, соединив эти куски металлом. Но он предпочёл разобраться назад без посторонней помощи. 

В кабинете Саймона ждал неожиданно улыбающийся лысый и один из медиков, проводивших ежедневные осмотры. На столе стоял знакомый Саймону серебристый контейнер с символом Корпуса Новы на матовом боку.   
\- Не в первый раз процедуру проходите?  
\- Нет.   
\- Тогда сюрпризов для вас быть не должно. 

Врач кивнул, Саймон расстегнул форменную куртку и аккуратно сложил её на явно специально поставленный для этого стул. Взгляд крысы ощупал его, пристально изучая все выступы и изгибы вживлённой в тело стали. Саймон лёг на кушетку, подождал, когда кожу схватит холодом обеззараживающего спрея и только после прикосновения скальпеля понял, что обезболивания, как в прошлый раз, не будет. Очередная проверка. Но после опытов под мерный речитатив Кандагиса это ему уже страшно не было. Саймон уставился на полоску огоньков под потолком и отключил восприятие боли.   
\- Мы будем в курсе вашего местоположения и основных жизненных показателей, - ровным тоном сообщил “крыса”. 

Саймон поднялся с кушетки и взялся за куртку, мысленно давая телу команду поднять болевой порог до нормального. Разрез был сделан чуть ниже правой ключицы, поэтому отдавался болью при движении правой рукой. Неприятно, но в целом на моторику не влияет. В других условиях Саймон бы сделал несколько движений, проверяя, какие именно приёмы ему сейчас не стоит применять, но ему такой возможности не давали, поэтому он оделся и встал по стойке смирно.  
\- Вольно. Присоединяйтесь к своим боевым товарищам. Хорошего отдыха.  
Сарказм в последних словах крыса даже не потрудился скрыть. 

На улицу они вышли толпой, вдевятером - Аргис в последний момент остался на базе, что-то у него прихватило, - осознанно разбив строй. Драван потянулся, широко раскинув руки, и резко опустил их вниз, облапив за плечи оказавшихся рядом Саймона и Диная, тихого парнишку и абсолютно хладнокровного снайпера, который бил в десятку из любого положения, кажется, даже с закрытыми глазами.   
\- Ну что, - центаврианец боднул в висок Саймона - до него ему было ближе нагибаться, - напиваемся, потом в рулетку - и в бордель? 

Динай вздрогнул, Саймон стряхнул ладонь Дравана и, развернув кулак тыльной стороной, хлопнул гиганта по животу.  
\- С твоим пузом тебе на выпивку - и то не хватит.  
\- В деле нажраться главное не количество, а умение! - Драван прижал к себе Диная покрепче. - Нам ещё салагу крестить.   
\- Да какой я тебе салага, - неуверенно возмутился Динай.  
\- Желторожий, - невозмутимо ответил Драван. 

В роду Диная и правда затесались сёстры-солнцепоклонницы, потому что кожа у парня была ярко-золотистой.  
\- Ну ты погляди на них - ни дать ни взять флаг Новы, - заржал Зэй. - Золото на лазоревом. Вас так и надо авангардом в паре пускать, даром что Дин снайпер, и впереди от него толку, как от черепахи на гонках. А Драван его на ручки возьмёт, вместо звёздочки.

Саймон оглядел свой отряд. В гражданской одежде, закрывающей железо, они смотрелись просто как компания мужиков, выбравшихся прошвырнуться после рабочей недели. Форму в отпуск надевать запрещалось, поэтому Саймону сначала пришлось надеть то единственное, что формой не являлось - серый тренировочный костюм, выданный ему на выходе из больницы. Драван скептически осмотрел его, исчез куда-то на несколько минут и вернулся со штанами и майкой с косо вырезанным воротом и почему-то капюшоном.  
\- У Игаарта тебе занял. Вы с ним примерно одинаковые. А в этом ты в город не пойдёшь, тебя даже шлюхи на смех подымут.   
\- Шлюхи на моё шмотьё и не посмотрят, - Саймон постучал себя по виску. - На твоё, кстати, тоже. 

Драван неопределённо хмыкнул и поправил ярко-красный жилет, резко контрастировавший с цветом кожи. Под жилет была поддета серебристая рубашка, почти сливавшаяся со стальным протезом. Саймон фыркнул, но переоделся. 

Маленький шаттл, который должен был довезти их до центра города, подоспел через пару минут. Саймон вошёл последним, рядом с ним задержался Берн, так же, как и Саймон, стрелявший глазами по сторонам.   
\- Откуда? - негромко спросил Саймон, за всё время перебросившийся с Берном не больше, чем парой десятков фраз.  
\- Охрана первого уровня, - так же негромко ответил Берн. 

Саймон посмотрел на него с нескрываемым уважением. Берн оказался тем самым тихим омутом - элитные войска, охрана первых лиц государства. Удивительно, где он ухитрился вляпаться так, чтобы заполучить железный позвоночник и заменить половину костей на металлические. Спрашивать об этом Саймону, конечно, и в голову не пришло. О переходе из категории просто живых в разряд живых машин или говорили сразу и с прибаутками, как Драван и Зэй, или молчали - как Берн и сам Саймон.  
Спустя несколько минут, потребовавшихся шаттлу, чтобы преодолеть небольшое расстояние от их базы до терминала рядом с центральной площадью, за окном начали мелькать знакомые Саймону эстакады, дуги мостов и острые шпили зданий, на которые он столько любовался из окон медицинского центра. Саймон отвлёкся, потому что в шаттле началось оживление. Игаарт набросил капюшон, скрывший полностью залитую металлом верхнюю часть лица, то же самое сделали остальные, включая даже Дравана. На виду остались только лица Леона, Зэя, Диная, Берна и самого Саймона.   
\- Капюшончик накинуть не хочешь? - поинтересовался Зэй.  
\- С чего вдруг?   
Восемь лиц развернулись как по команде и восемь пар глаз - человеческих и механических - уставились на него.   
\- Мне прятать нечего, - Саймон поднял руку и расстегнул ворот майки - так, чтобы вырез достал до шестиугольника на груди.   
\- Ну, как хочешь, - протянул Зэй и выпрыгнул из остановившегося шаттла.   
На них оглядывались. Они шли толпой, переговариваясь и громко смеясь, но оглядывались на них не поэтому. Большинство взглядов цеплялось за Саймона, не в силах соскользнуть со стальных изгибов, обрамляющих его правый глаз. С него взгляды людей перескакивали на Дравана, забирались под капюшон Игаарта, норовили заглянуть в карманы, в которых прятал обе механические кисти Кидвелл. Саймона вдруг накрыло острым желанием закатать повыше рукава, чтобы выставить на всеобщее обозрение ещё и панели на руках, но этого не требовалось. Ему достаточно было просто идти с высоко поднятой головой и поглядывать на тех, кому хотелось разглядеть его повнимательнее. От его взгляда отворачивались - даже тогда, когда оба его глаза были обычными. Вот и сейчас ничего не изменилось - а перед группой военных, одетых в штатское, толпа просто расходилась в стороны. 

Они добрались до бара, полупустого, несмотря на вечернее время. Саймон сел спиной к стене, уступив Берну лучшую точку для обзора, а остальная компания отправилась к стойке за выпивкой.  
\- Заметил хвостик? - вполголоса сказал Саймон, не оборачиваясь к напарнику.   
\- Пару раз думал, что да. Но тут нас вряд ли тронут, - Берн сложил руки на столе и положил на них подбородок. Поза была обманчиво расслабленной.  
\- Ребятам скажем?  
\- Сами сообразят. Зэй точно, Драван тоже, остальных удержим. 

Саймон ещё раз обвёл взглядом бар и понял, что именно его насторожило. Посетители не косились на них так, как на улице, а парни уже сбросили капюшоны.   
\- Ты куда нас приволок? - спросил Саймон у бухнувшего на стол рядом с ним пинтовую кружку Дравана.   
\- К своим, - ухмыльнулся тот.  
\- Тут что, только киборги?   
\- Ну да, - пожал плечами Драван. - Зато спокойно. Выпьем и дальше пойдём. 

Саймон подвинулся, потому что Драван ухитрился подтащить за собой на антиграве стул, который был значительно массивнее тех, что висели рядом со столом изначально. Берн задумчиво созерцал поставленную перед ним зеленоватую жидкость, в которой лопались разноцветные пузырьки.   
\- Как, Берн, ты начал с “Вечерней радуги”, не слишком ли крепко? - прогремел Зэй. - Порядочные девочки начинают с лёгкого, “Пина колада” там или чего ещё подревнее.   
\- Тебе виднее, с чего девочки начинают, так что посоветуй уж, - Берн улыбнулся и из сосредоточенного бойца превратился в молодого и неожиданно озорного парня. 

И тогда заржали все сразу, словно улыбка Берна дала зелёный сигнал настоящему началу их отпуска. Саймон искоса поглядывал на него, и когда они встречались взглядами, Берн на мгновение становился серьёзным, но быстро прятал серьёзность за очередной улыбкой.   
\- Так! - Кидвелл стукнул по столу обоими кулаками, звук вышел внушительно громким. - А теперь быстро сказали, где тут можно развлечься.  
\- А сейчас у нас похороны, что ли? - Леон махнул рукой, расплёскивая содержимое своего стакана.  
\- Бывал я на похоронах и повеселее, - Кидвелл махнул половину содержимого своего стакана.   
\- А я видал девок, которые выпили бы в два раза больше тебя, но их бы не повело, - гаркнул в ответ Драван.   
\- О девках и речь! - продолжил мысль Кидвелл.   
\- Чего сразу только о девках, за себя говори, мы себя так не ограничиваем, - Леон повис на плече Зэя, и тот тщетно пытался выкрутиться из его хватки.   
Леон был обманчиво неуклюж, но в рукопашной его неуклюжесть оборачивалась странным боевым искусством, Саймон всё хотел расспросить его поподробнее, но случая не представлялось. 

Саймон откинулся на спинку стула и покосился на барную стойку, около которой сидела компания симпатичных девиц и парней, стрелявших глазами в их сторону. Заметив взгляд Саймона, одна из девиц улыбнулась и подмигнула ему. Девица была в теле, как Саймон любил, длинные волосы зачёсаны набок, а их цвет в причудливом барном свете казался то синим, то фиолетовым, то тёмно-красным. На шее у девицы блестело какое-то украшение, но Саймон сразу же сообразил, что это украшение сродни его браслетикам. Он подумал, что неплохо бы встать и подойти, но понял, что девица его не привлекает. Он посмотрел на сидящего рядом с девушкой темнокожего парня, тот, обнаружив, что внимание переключилось на него, раздвинул губы, демонстрируя ровные белые зубы, и облизнул их кончиком языка. На такую недвусмысленность тело Саймона должно было отреагировать столь же недвусмысленно, но Уолш ничего особенного не почувствовал. Он прикрыл глаза, представляя себе, кого бы он сейчас снял в обещанном Драваном борделе, и воображение нарисовало худое гибкое тело, бледную кожу, яркие волосы… Саймон открыл глаза и подался вперёд, хватаясь за свой стакан.

\- Опа, проснулся, - удивлённо сказал Зэй.   
\- Мы думали, ты в нирвану отпал, - добавил Динай и неуверенно хихикнул. 

Саймон залпом допил порцию, стукнул стаканом о стол и поднялся. Выпил он по своим меркам немного, и непохоже было, чтобы это как-то сказалось на работе его железок. Он провёл по дну стакана кредиткой, дождался, пока на стекле вспыхнут цифры, и сообщил:  
\- Я пошёл.   
\- Куда? - спросили сразу несколько голосов, а Берн взглянул на Саймона насторожённо.  
\- Прогуляюсь, - отрезал Саймон. - И осмотрюсь.

Последняя фраза была адресована Берну. Тот прищурился, но промолчал.   
\- А говорил, что никого у него нет, - громко сказал ему вслед Драван.  
\- Сбрехнул. Что возьмёшь с вражины, - это был Леон. А взрыв смеха - все остальные. 

Саймон ухмыльнулся сам себе и вышел в розоватые сумерки. На кредитке оставалась почти вся выданная ему сумма, довольно скромная, но зачем тратиться на то, что всё равно ни к душе, ни к телу. Саймон покрутил головой, прикинул, где он находится, и направился к терминалу маршрутных шаттлов. 

Он даже несколько разочаровался, когда понял, что хвоста за ним не будет. Не то его сочли недостаточно важным, не то задачей было следить именно за поведением группы, но как Уолш ни старался, никаких признаков слежки он поймать так и не смог. Конечно, навыков и опыта у него в этом деле было явно меньше, чем у Берна, но уж банальных топтунов он бы точно срисовал. Хотя если всё было так серьёзно, как они подумали, следили за ними явно небанально. Ну и хрен с ними, - неожиданно для себя решил Саймон. Вечер они ему точно не испортят.


	6. Chapter 6

Из шаттла он вылез в неожиданно тихом для города районе. Столицу Саймон знал плохо, вернее сказать, не знал её совсем, бывал он здесь нечасто, и все его визиты сосредотачивались или в здании местной тюрьмы, откуда надо было сопроводить кого-нибудь на Килн, или, ещё раньше, в распределительном пункте и близлежащих увеселительных заведениях. 

Высотка с одинаковыми окнами-квадратиками, забранными изнутри цветными занавесками или же, наоборот, открытыми, смотрелась почти празднично - все цвета радуги на серебристом фоне солнечных батарей, укрывающих стены. Внутрь Саймон вошёл беспрепятственно, хотя камеры записали его как минимум с трёх точек. Обычный домик-общежитие, почти казарма, только клетушки рассчитаны на одного, а не на шестерых-десятерых. Ну и по тревоге тут наверняка никого не поднимают. Он развернулся, считая комнаты, чтобы понять, на какой этаж ему нужно подняться. 

Лифт он проигнорировал и отправился вверх по лестнице, потому что в этом здании она оказалась старомодной - внутренней, а не наружной. До семнадцатого этажа он добрался меньше, чем за две минуты, и привычно проверил пульс. Почти не ускорился. Саймон оглядел двери с одинаковыми золотистыми номерками. Нужный ему был третьим от лестницы, и он прикоснулся к звонку. Дверь отошла в сторону с лёгким шуршанием, но за ней никого не было, только маленький пустой пятачок пространства - прихожая в пару футов, чуть не половина такой квартирки.  
\- Я не знал, что у нас сегодня опять проверка, - донеслось из комнаты. - Погодите, я сейчас!  
\- Я не тороплюсь, - произнёс он.

В комнате что-то звякнуло, послышались приглушённый стук шагов - один, два, три - и в дверном проёме появился Кирен - и сразу уцепился пальцами за косяк, а его глаза казались сейчас ещё больше, чем их помнил Саймон. 

Кирен протянул руку и почти втащил Саймона в квартиру, дверь за его спиной захлопнулась. Кирен быстро разомкнул пальцы и отступил, Саймон наклонил голову, изучая его лицо - светлое, будто полупрозрачное, без единой голубой прожилки, только огромные тёмные колодцы глаз и чуть сиреневатые губы. Кирен нервно облизнул их и моргнул, явно смутившись собственного жеста, Саймон сделал шаг - крохотный, насколько позволяла прихожая, и оказался вплотную к нему. Он не дотрагивался до деонийца, просто смотрел, а по спине уже разбегались почти неощутимые электрические разряды, заменившие Саймону Уолшу дрожь возбуждения. Он слышал, как Кирен дышит всё глубже, и знал, что Кирен понимает это. Они молчали уже минуту, и наконец Кирен разомкнул губы и произнёс:  
\- Вы…

\- Брось уже своё выканье, - резко сказал Саймон.

\- Здравствуй, - Кирен улыбнулся, осознал, что сделал что-то невпопад, и на его висках уже привычно для Саймона запульсировали вены. 

\- Привет, - Саймон кривовато ухмыльнулся. - Ждёшь кого-то?

\- Нет, ко мне приходят только с проверками, а сегодня не их день, - Кирен произнёс это явно автоматически и спохватился было, но Саймон уже ухватился за фразу.

\- Какими проверками?

\- Моей благонадёжности, - Кирен снова улыбнулся, гораздо шире, чем нужно. - Не хочу об этом, - он махнул рукой.

\- Пройти можно? 

\- А. Да, конечно, - но вместо того, чтобы шагнуть назад в комнату, Кирен просто посторонился, пропуская Саймона мимо себя. 

Саймон попытался протиснуться мимо него, но дверь была слишком узкой, и он всё равно почти прижал Кирена к косяку. Он взял его за плечи, чтобы отодвинуть, движение было машинальным, но Кирен схватился за его запястья, как за поручни, приподнялся и поцеловал его - он обхватил его губы своими и попробовал раздвинуть их языком - наверное, по его меркам это было смело и дерзко. Саймон улыбнулся, разомкнул губы, впуская деонийца в себя, и тот углубил поцелуй - неумело поворачивая голову и клацая зубами о его зубы. Саймон опустил ладони на талию Кирена, подхватил его, оторвал от пола и, держа его на весу, шагнул в комнату, не давая прервать поцелуй. Пальцы Кирена уже зарылись в его волосы, оглаживали металл на виске, и Саймону казалось, что от кончиков его пальцев расходятся крохотные молнии, и что он ощущает прикосновения к стальной накладке, как будто там по-прежнему была живая кожа. 

Саймон вновь опустил Кирена на пол, и тот вцепился в него ещё сильнее, сжимая пальцы в волосах Саймона. Глаза Кирена были закрыты. Его ладонь легла Саймону на шею, он словно боялся опускать её ниже, но при этом он совершено бесстыдно вжимался в Саймона всем телом. Уолш попытался оглядеться, насколько это было возможно, и одновременно запустил обе ладони под кофту Кирена. Мальчишка оказался неожиданно холодным, Саймон совсем забыл, что кожа Кирена похожа на сталь - такая же гладкая и такая же прохладная. Очередной разряд прокатился по позвоночнику, и Саймон дёрнул кофту Кирена вверх, обнажая молочную кожу. Кирен издал полустон-полувздох, когда их губы разомкнулись, но глаз не открыл. Саймон не глядя отбросил куда-то в угол собственную футболку и вновь обхватил Кирена, без одежды казавшегося ещё тоньше - Саймону чудилось, что ладонь, лежащая меж лопаток Кирена, закрывает половину его спины. Он опустил вторую руку ниже, сжал ягодицу Кирена, тот неожиданно укусил его за губу и испуганно распахнул глаза. 

Саймон засмеялся, Кирен неуверенно улыбнулся в ответ, и Уолш начал расстёгивать его брюки. Они соскользнули вниз, а деониец замер, глядя Саймону даже не в глаза, а на губы. Саймон подцепил его за подбородок двумя пальцами, заставил поднять лицо и поцеловал ещё раз - крепко, жадно и властно. С собственными брюками пришлось возиться, застёжка была не такой, к каким привык Саймон, он ожесточённо дёрнул проклятую клёпку, и вдруг почувствовал прикосновение - Кирен отодвинул его руку и расстегнул брюки, задевая прохладными пальцами кожу над поясом. Эти холодные пальцы распаляли ещё больше, Саймон сбросил бельё и брюки и потянул вниз трусы Кирена. Кирен вновь замер, но Саймону было всё равно - он опустился вниз сам, поцеловав Кирена в ключицу, прошёлся языком по выступающей косточке - Кирен схватил Саймона за плечи. 

Уолш распрямился, глядя на обнажённого Кирена, тот блуждал взглядом по его груди, но ниже не смотрел. Саймон посмотрел в сторону - там лежал обычный для таких комнаток матрас, служивший Кирену постелью. Он просто шагнул к Кирену, подхватил его, повернулся вокруг своей оси и опустился вместе с ним на матрас. Кирен глубоко дышал, вздрагивая при каждом вдохе, Саймон навис над ним, уперевшись рукой в матрас рядом с его головой. Огромные глаза Кирена - чёрные провалы без зрачков - были широко открыты. Саймон наклонился и поцеловал - сначала легко, едва дотрагиваясь, потом крепче, запуская язык между приоткрытых губ Кирена, трахая его в рот языком, всё резче и резче, скользил по его телу, прижимаясь членом к гладкой холодной коже, и задевая член Кирена - неожиданно горячий, много горячее, чем кожа самого Саймона. Контраст возбуждал ещё больше, Кирен подавался ему навстречу, отчаянно цепляясь за плечи и шею, и там, где его пальцы прикасались к обнажённой коже, Саймон чувствовал электрические всплески, от которых вставали дыбом волоски на теле. Саймон опустил руку, обхватывая их члены вместе, двинул несколько раз - Кирен выгнулся и вжался грудью в металлическую пластину над сердцем Саймона. Он обнял Кирена за талию, прижимая к себе и провёл двумя пальцами между ягодиц. Кирен тут же напряг мышцы и сжал губы.   
\- Расслабься, - шепнул Саймон.   
\- Не могу, - почти жалобно шепнул в ответ Кирен.  
\- Кому-нибудь другому расскажи, - Саймон ущипнул его, Кирен ойкнул. - Погоди, ты что, первый раз, что ли?

Кирен сглотнул и вдохнул, вздрогнув ещё раз. Саймон вытер губы свободной рукой и сел на на пятки, глядя сверху вниз на распростёртого под ним Кирена.   
\- Не хочешь? - прямо спросил Саймон, уже не шёпотом.

Кирен сжал кулаки и коротко мотнул головой, испуганно моргнул и так же коротко кивнул.   
\- Да или нет?   
\- Да, - выдохнул Кирен.   
\- Тогда расслабься. 

Саймон провёл ладонью от бедра Кирена до груди, обвёл ровный продольный шрам - он догадывался, откуда он, но сейчас спрашивать явно не стоило. Накрыл второй ладонью член Кирена, несколько раз огладил пальцем головку и удовлетворённо ухмыльнулся, когда Кирен прерывисто втянул носом воздух. Саймон поднялся и лёг рядом с ним, не переставая гладить его по всему телу, потом развернул мальчишку к себе - теперь они оказались лицом друг к другу. Кирен потянулся к нему, но Саймон уклонился, и Кирен попал губами в уголок его губ. Саймон с силой провёл ладонью по его спине и забросил ногу себе на бедро. Кирен прижался к нему, беспорядочно целуя - в глаза, в нос, в щёку, в губы. Пальцы Саймона вновь скользнули ему между ягодиц, и мышцы Кирена опять окаменели. Саймон укусил его за мочку уха и коснулся заросшим бородой подбородком плеча - легко, едва заметно. Кирен поёжился, хихикнул - и ожидаемо расслабился, а палец Саймона скользнул внутрь. 

Они лежали, целуясь, Саймон осторожно, насколько позволяло затуманенное вновь накатившим возбуждением созднание, пытался подготовить Кирена, но вдруг он остановился и отодвинулся от деонийца.  
\- У тебя какая-нибудь смазка есть?

Кирен медленно открыл глаза и недоумённо посмотрел на Саймона, словно удивляясь его присутствию в своей постели. Тот шлёпнул его по заднице.  
\- Я тут. Смазка, спрашиваю, есть? 

Мальчишка с явной неохотой отлепился от Саймона, вытащил руку у него из-под шеи и встал. Саймон смотрел на белую спину с сиреневатыми следами, удивляясь, действительно ли он так сильно его помял. 

Кирен вернулся меньше, чем через минуту с каким-то тюбиком в руках. На лице и шее деонийца начали проступать голубые полосы, когда он протянул тюбик Саймону. Саймон покрутил его в руках, открыл, выдавил на ладонь содержимое и поднял взгляд на всё ещё стоявшего над ним Кирена - вернее, на его пах. Рука Кирена дёрнулась, но Саймон перехватил её и усадил мальчишку на колени лицом к себе. 

На этот раз пальцы Саймона двигались быстрее, а Кирен, уткнувшись ему в шею носом, только крепче сжимал пальцы на его плечах, и Саймон вновь чувствовал покалывание, расходящееся от прикосновений Кирена. Он приподнял его и, удерживая на весу одной рукой, направил себя второй. Кирен жмурился, дрожал, но неожиданно Саймон почувствовал давление - Кирен сам начал опускаться на него, подниматься и опускаться вновь - Саймон убрал руку, и Кирен продолжил - сначала осторожно, потом всё убыстряя темп. Он распрямился, закусил губу, наморщил лоб, но не переставал двигаться, раскачиваясь. Саймон откинулся на спину и положил обе ладони Кирену на бёдра, поддерживая. Кирен, не останавливаясь, оперся на его колени - ладони деонийца по-прежнему были холодными. Саймон смотрел на Кирена и понимал, что вот это - закушенная губа, откинутая назад голова с прилипшими ко лбу прядками ярко-рыжих волос, прикрытые огромные глаза с трепещущими ресницами, - самое развратное, самое бесстыдное и возбуждающее, что он видел в своей жизни. Кирен застонал - тихо, на грани слышимого, - и Саймон не смог больше сдерживаться. Он легко поднял Кирена - тот открыл глаза и вдохнул ртом, пытаясь что-то сказать, но Саймон развернул его спиной к себе, вновь вошёл в него и обхватил рукой его по-прежнему до странного горячий член. Саймону хватило нескольких движений - он впился в плечо Кирена губами и зубами, и в такт собственным судорожным толчкам начал двигать рукой. Кирен изогнулся, запрокинул голову ему на плечо и закинул руку назад, хватая Саймона за шею, двигаясь и всё так же едва слышно постанывая - но в ушах Саймона его стоны отдавались криками, он целовал беззащитное горло, оказавшееся так близко, и вжимал Кирена в себя. 

Когда они наконец смогли разомкнуть объятия, Кирен смотрел на Саймона странным взглядом - словно не веря в происходящее. Саймон привлёк его к себе и мазнул губами по виску. Кирен в ответ прижался к нему, и Саймон с удивлением почувствовал, что кожа деонийца потеплела.   
\- Так вот как тебя надо греть, - хмыкнул он.  
\- Я не против, - хрипловато ответил Кирен и перевернулся на живот - так, что его голова оказалась на уровне груди Саймона. 

Пальцы Кирена прошлись по стальному шестиугольнику и остановились на свежем шраме под ключицей. Он нахмурился, сощурил глаза и приподнялся на локте.  
\- Что? - насторожённо спросил Саймон, сбросив с себя полудрёму.   
\- Датчики. Тебе вчера или сегодня поставили, да?   
\- С ними что-то не так?  
\- Нет, всё нормально, - Кирен погладил кожу вокруг разреза, наклонился и коснулся её губами. - Забавно, у меня точно такие же.   
\- Забавно?  
\- Ну, я думал, что самодеструкцию только в меня засунули.   
\- А, - коротко сказал Саймон.

Всё встало на свои места - вот почему за ними не было слежки. Зачем на неё тратиться, если можно легко вырубить солдата одним нажатием кнопки. Он мог догадаться и раньше. 

\- А теперь ты расслабься, - строго сказал Кирен. 

Саймон недоумённо посмотрел на него.

\- Ты очень напрягся. Ты не знал про датчики?  
\- Я не знал про контроллер. Думал, там только обычные треки слежения и снятие жизненных показателей.   
\- Ой, - совсем по-детски произнёс Кирен.   
\- Нормально, - Саймон взъерошил ему волосы. - Обычное дело, я ж вражеская машина.   
\- Я тоже, - развеселился Кирен, но вдруг опять стал серьёзным. - Тебе же не надо уходить?   
\- Неа, - Саймон закинул руки за голову. - У меня отпуск на сутки.   
\- Здорово, - сказал Кирен и растянулся рядом, положив голову ему на плечо.   
\- Э, - Саймон двинул его коленом. - Душ у тебя с водой или нет?

Кирен подвинулся и покосился на него.

\- Душ?  
\- Тебе, может, туда и не надо, я не знаю, как там у вас устроено, но я пойду.   
\- Может, потом? - спросил Кирен. - Я бы ещё полежал.   
\- Я тебя и донести могу, - фыркнул Саймон и откатил Кирена в сторону, чтобы подняться.

Кирен поменял позу, оказавшись поперёк кровати, и смотрел на Саймона снизу вверх, а Саймон глядел на его перевёрнутую треугольную мордашку. 

\- Попробуй. 

Саймону показалось, что он высунул кончик языка.  
\- Паршивец, - засмеялся он, наклонился, схватил Кирена за талию и забросил себе на плечо.   
\- Поставь, я пошутил! - Кирен замолотил кулаками ему по лопатке.  
\- А ну тихо, - Саймон легко шлёпнул его пониже спины. - В следующий раз не будешь разводить меня на слабо.   
\- В следующий раз?

Уолш решил, что недоумённая интонация в реплике Кирена ему почудилась. 

Он запихнул Кирена в душевую кабинку - вдвоём там делать было нечего, слишком тесно, да и спать ему хотелось, как ни странно, не меньше, чем Кирену. А может, даже и не спать, а просто ничего не делать. 

Через некоторое время он лежал на кровати Кирена, которую тот успел застелить, пока Саймон принимал душ, сам деониец опять лёг поперёк, устроившись щекой на плече Саймона, а его ладонь расслабленно лежала на металлической накладке. Саймон посмотрел в потолок - совершенно, восхитительно тёмный потолок, потом перевёл взгляд на рыжую макушку. Кирен, судя по ровному дыханию, уснул, а Саймон впервые за очень долгое время мог позволить себе сделать то же самое, не беспокоясь о том, что нужно будет уходить через пару часов. 

К месту сбора он подошёл за десять минут до того момента, когда должен был прибыть шаттл. Он оказался предпоследним - остальные, кроме Рэйкона, у которого на Ксандаре жила семья, уже стояли у терминала.  
\- Ну хоть у кого-то явно была хорошая ночь, - поприветствовал его Зэй. - Скажи, что хорошая, а то если и ты всё запорол, будет совсем задница.   
\- Что? - Саймон нашёл глазами Берна.   
Берн пожал плечами и взглядом указал на Зэя.  
\- Во что вы вляпались и меня не позвали? - насторожённо переспросил Саймон.  
\- Вляпались - громкое слово, - вставил Кидвелл. - Так, слегка развлеклись.   
\- Повздорили мальца с какими-то отморозками у девочек, - подал голос Драван.   
\- Все живы? - без тени улыбки спросил Саймон.  
\- Даже здоровы, - негромко откликнулся Берн. - Мы их почти не потрепали.  
\- Угу, вот эти вот испортили всю малину, - возмутился Кидвелл. - Нет чтоб поучить манерам.  
\- Из тебя учитель тот ещё, тебя любая из девочек врукопашную сделает, - Зэй хлопнул Кидвелла по плечу. - Да не кипешуй, Уолш, всё нормально, на нас попробовали наехать, мы тихонько и почти по стеночке смылись. Ну, сунули им по разику, конечно, но аккуратно.   
\- Только законники всё равно нас упаковали, как того и ждали, - закончил Кидвелл.

Саймон обменялся взглядами с Берном, а потом - с Зэем и Драваном. Все трое почти одинаково пожали плечами.   
\- Но выпустили же.   
\- А то, сразу же - у них на нас ничего не было. По всем камерам было видно. 

Отлично, выходит, ночь с Киреном для Саймона была удачной во всех смыслах слова. В отличие от остальных, он до сих пор не был окончательно уверен в том, что смог бы удержаться и не пустить в ход импланты. В этот раз Зэй, Драван и Берн сумели проконтролировать ситуацию, но всегда ли они будут ходить толпой? Что-то в картинке не желало складываться. 

Они загрузились в шаттл, Динай восторженно делился с Леоном какими-то впечатлениями, а Саймон думал, что же так настораживает его в произошедшем. С одной стороны, попытка спровоцировать киборгов-военных на открытый конфликт была слишком топорной. С другой - если бы они действительно потеряли контроль, или если бы не оказалось рядом рассудительного Берна, то парой синяков на чьих-то рёбрах и недолгим разбирательством с законниками дело бы не ограничилось. В лучшем случае их бы списали на психологическую реабилитацию, а в худшем Саймон мог бы оказаться на Килне, но уже с другой стороны решёток. Зачем сливать отряд, в который по всему вгрохано немало государственного бабла, - вот что было неясно. Оставалась вероятность того, что отморозки не были подсадными, а просто не любили тех, кто прокачан лишним железом, но Саймон не очень верил в совпадения. 

На построение выгнали всех, включая и никуда не ходившего Аргиса. Сначала им зачитали выговор от вышестоящего начальства, но в последней фразе выяснилось, что выговором это не было. После сухого изложения фактов им была кратко объявлена благодарность за достойное пресечение конфликтной ситуации. Саймон ничего не понимал, инструкторы, по всей видимости, тоже. Но после построения им велели не расходиться, а дождаться вызова для снятия показаний. В небольшом и очень неплохо обставленном кабинете - Саймон обратил внимание на два настоящих, не выдвижных, кресла и такой же настоящий стол - его ждал, конечно же, крыса. 

\- Насколько я понимаю, военнослужащий Уолш, вы при описываемых событиях не присутствовали, - сахарным тоном произнёс он.  
\- Никак нет.   
\- Где же вы были?  
\- Проводил отпуск в городе.   
\- Так где же конкретно вы проводили свой отпуск?  
\- Подробный маршрут моих передвижений можете отследить по треккеру - сигнал моего датчика ничем заглушиться не мог.   
\- О, вы чересчур скрытны. Спрашиваю ещё раз: где вы провели время с 22.00 по местному времени и до 19.50, когда вы вновь присоединились к своим товарищам?  
\- По уставу я не обязан отчитываться о личном времени, если оно не сопряжено с выполнением моих непосредственных обязанностей.

Глаза лысого человека в сером мундире сузились. 

\- Не хотелось бы вас расстраивать, военнослужащий Уолш, но устава для вас пока не написано. Вы - особый корпус, не обычные военные. И пока что вы даже не военные в полной мере. В моей власти решить, кто из вас вернётся в строй, а кто - нет. 

Саймон молчал. 

\- Хотите упрямиться - воля ваша. Но я бы вам не советовал. 

Саймон смотрел прямо на крысу, не моргая и не отводя взгляд. 

\- Свободны, - бросил тот.

Саймон вышел, пытаясь сообразить, блефовал этот штафирка, или они действительно пока на птичьих правах. В последнем случае у Саймона были большие шансы вернуться - а вот куда вернуться, Уолш толком не знал. Назад ли в медицинский центр, где его будут изучать и разбирать на винтики, или куда-нибудь работать на благо общества. Он тряхнул головой и решил, что думать обо всей этой ерунде начнёт ровно тогда, когда она с ним приключится. 

\- Драван, что произошло? - спросил он у соседа, когда они оказались в комнате.

Драван потёр лысину ладонью и сел на стул. 

\- Ничего особенного. Просто пьяная компания. Чтоб ты знал на будущее - самые бодрые у нас - это Кидвелл и Игаарт, хорошо, что оба и криворукие ещё - Кидвелла сразу Берн заблокировал, а Зэй - своего напарника. Я прикрыл, двоих из них сложил, чтоб остальные не рыпались, Динай, молодец, просто лезть не стал.   
\- Пьяные?

Драван серьёзно посмотрел на Саймона и сделал быстрый жест двумя пальцами. Знак “не уверен”. 

\- А вы сами-то не накидались?  
\- Да не успели! Мы ж думали, что уже до места доберёмся, и там добавим. Вон, Динаю боевое крещение устроить хотели, он же мелкий совсем. Получил крещение, да не то.   
\- Легко отделались.  
\- Сами обалдели, если честно.   
\- Меня чего не вызвали?  
\- На черта? К законникам, нас из каталажки вынимать? Сами вынулись, тем более, что чисты были, как кораблик со стапелей. Вот ещё, вечер тебе портить, все ж поняли, что ты не воздухом подышать пошёл, - Драван расплылся в улыбке и ткнул Саймона кулаком в колено. - Ну и как? Хороший воздух попался?  
\- Нормальный, - Саймон ухмыльнулся в ответ. - Получше вашего уж точно.   
\- Там у тебя только на одного, или для друзей тоже есть чего?   
\- На одного, отвянь, - беззлобно огрызнулся Саймон.  
\- Боевых товарищей обманывать нехорошо, - назидательно сказал Драван. - Говорил же, что у тебя никого нет, а сам вон чего. 

Растянувшись на своей полке, Саймон подумал, что не врал Дравану, говоря, что у него никого нет. Все те пять с половиной лет, что он прослужил на Килне, он перебивался случайными и платными знакомствами. Была одна девица, к которой он ходил несколько раз, но это было как ходить в один и тот же бар, где понравилась выпивка. В самой колонии можно было легко развлечься, но Уолш избегал любых контактов такого рода. Не потому, что Саймон так уж чтил служебные инструкции - особенно на Килне, где соблюдалась только одна инструкция: никто не должен выйти за территорию тюрьмы. И уж тем более не потому, что Уолш был принципиален. Просто со всеми этими потрахушками некоторые начинали зарываться и путаться в субординации. “Ты меня поставил во внеочередной наряд? Сам себе отсоси теперь!”. Насмотревшись на такое, Саймон лично для себя поставил на перепихоне на службе жирный крест. Напомнить, кто есть кто, и поставить на место забывшегося подчинённого было проще простого, но лишний раз портить отношения с народом, от которого никуда не денешься, было плохой идеей. Завести кого-нибудь на той же Джерсе было можно, но отпуск на Килне давали не больно регулярно, а рассчитывать на верность, появляясь раз в месяц, а то и два, не приходилось - Уолш пробовал, не получилось. Так что Саймон предпочитал редкие, но ни к чему не обязывающие загулы. 

Поэтому когда сегодня утром перед уходом он спросил у Кирена его рабочее расписание, Саймон будто вспомнил что-то, но быстро отогнал эту мысль. Кирен удивился вопросу, Саймон щёлкнул его по носу и предложил самостоятельно подумать, зачем ему расписание Кирена. Деониец недоумённо качнул головой, а потом подался было вперёд, но делать ничего не стал. Саймону это понравилось. У мальчишки было редко встречавшееся Уолшу качество: он умел железно держать границу именно тогда, когда это было нужно.


	7. Chapter 7

Через две недели отпуск Саймона попал на круглосуточное дежурство Кирена, так что Уолш посидел с парнями, потом сходил погонять шары на биллиарде, а потом как-то незаметно из компании с ним остался только Леон. 

\- Ты чего не пошёл?

Леон оттянул рукав, демонстрируя замысловатый значок на внутренней стороне запястья. 

\- А, - понимающе кивнул Саймон. - Далеко? 

\- Вторая Терра. За сутки не обернусь, а её сюда вызывать - никаких кредитов не напасёшься. Накоплю - пошлю ей денег, но она, наверное, на детей потратит.

\- Сколько у тебя?

\- Двое. Младший как раз родился после того, как меня - ну, сюда. Я потому и согласился, что здесь платить обещали больше. 

\- Ясно, - сказал Саймон. 

\- Хочешь, покажу? - Леон, не дождавшись ответа, полез за коммуникатором, по своему обыкновению уронил его под стол, с трудом достал и выпрямился, включая изображение. 

С фотографии улыбалась миниатюрная светловолосая и светлокожая женщина, держащая на руках маленький свёрток, а за её руку хваталась девочка лет пяти, старательно таращившая глаза на камеру. Жена Леона, на вкус Саймона, была некрасивой, но улыбка делала её достаточно миловидной. 

\- Симпатичные, - сказал Саймон, отодвигая коммуникатор. 

\- Погоди, я ещё покажу. 

Леон начал листать картинки, а Уолшу захотелось немедленно свалить из бара. Он терпеть не мог такие моменты - когда подвыпившие товарищи начинали хвастаться жёнами, мужьями, подружками и дружками. Саймона чужие пары не интересовали, но больше всего он ненавидел, когда с вопросами на тему личной жизни начинали начинали приставать к нему. 

\- В прошлый раз ты, вроде, со всеми мотался, - попробовал сменить тему Саймон.

\- Я за компанию, - мотнул головой Леон. - Так, сходить, посидеть, выпить. Не одному же. Вот, гляди, это с нашей свадьбы. 

Саймон стиснул зубы, но посмотрел на монитор протянутого ему аппарата. Как обычно на свадебных фотографиях - Леон и его жена, едва достававшая ему до груди макушкой, выглядели отвратительно, сиропно счастливыми. Этот сироп, лившийся с показушной свадебной фотографии и не менее показушной фотографии с детьми, раздражал до дрожи. У Саймона Уолша таких фотографий не было и быть не могло - в своё время его заставили поучаствовать в чём-то подобном, но он смотрелся в обстановке всеобщего умиления чуждо, как военный в полной выкладке на детском утреннике. Так оно, в общем-то, и было. 

\- Я пойду прошвырнусь, - сказал Саймон и встал из-за стола. 

Надо было срочно проветриться, потому что в голову лезли воспоминания, которые Уолшу сейчас были совершенно не нужны. Но беда его нынешнего состояния была в том, что воспоминания, приглушённые и загнанные куда-то в самый угол сознания, неожиданно всплывали целыми блоками, как закольцованная кинолента, и выключить этот чёртов фильм было невозможно. Отчаянно хотелось нажраться, но не в компании Леона, а одному. 

Он бродил по улицам, заходил в бары, ловил на себе неприязненные - а иногда наоборот, заинтересованные, - взгляды, но сесть и спокойно выпить не получалось. Обязательно начинали подваливать: то познакомиться, то нарваться. Даже тёмные углы не спасали, потому что проклятые накладки отражали свет и как маяки привлекали желающих острых ощущений или драки. Драться Саймон по понятным причинам не собирался, да и с ощущениями связываться не хотелось по той же причине. Он до сих пор сознательно и подсознательно ждал очередной подставы, уж больно нехорошо ухмылялся крыса. 

С тренировками всё шло своим чередом, стало понятно, что пока к ним никого прибавлять не собираются, но звезда из них выходила странная, десятилучевая. Построение было необычным для отряда, учитывая, что каждый из них владел практически всеми имеющимися специализациями, кроме Кидвелла, который кроме своих технических штучек мало на что годился. Руки он потерял как раз на одном из заданий, из-за чего над ним прикалывались при каждом удобном случае, но техник он был действительно богами слепленный - куда там роботам. Зэй, Драван, Игаарт, не говоря уж о Берне, да и сам Саймон, могли заниматься всем понемногу, Аргис и Динай были скорее снайперами, Леон при случае страховал Кидвелла. Рэйкон, тоже бывший десантник, явно готовился на роль водителя и прикрывающего. Очень нестандартный отряд, на десятку никогда не готовили тактики - и, видно, этим они и должны были отличаться от имеющихся звёзд. 

Драван оказался прав - после пары отпусков в городе, даже несмотря на то, что Саймон провёл с ребятами совсем немного времени, они стали гораздо больше походить на настоящую команду. Заводилами были Зэй и Драван, Берн был тем, к чьему мнению прислушивались, как к решающему, а себя Саймон неожиданно обнаружил на месте рулевого - так на Килне называли тех, к кому обращались в случае конфликтов - потому что рулевому было заведомо пофиг на обе стороны. 

В третий отпуск Саймон точно знал, куда пойдёт, поэтому практически сразу оторвался от компании и пошёл к терминалу, заглянув по пути в ресторанчик с едой на вынос. С коробками еды в руках он чувствовал себя по-дурацки - здоровый наполовину железный мужик с пакетом, на котором нарисована зелёная улыбающаяся утка. Какая-то девица его даже засняла на видеофон, но Саймон даже на неё не огрызнулся. Не захотелось. 

Кирен открыл дверь сам - встрёпанный, мокрый и босой, видно, только что вылез из душа.   
\- Я тебя не ждал, - сказал он и улыбнулся. - Привет.  
\- Привет, - ответил Саймон, отодвинул Кирена и прошёл на кухню.

Квартирка Кирена была квадратом, разделённым на четыре неравные части - прихожую, жилую комнату, чуть ли не половину которой занимал матрас, ванную с душевой кабинкой и крохотную кухню, где можно было заказывать еду. Но Кирен готовил сам, по крайней мере, кухней явно пользовались. Саймон поставил коробки на стол и повернулся к Кирену, в недоумении застывшему в проходе.   
\- Китайскую еду со старой Земли жрёшь? 

Кирен кивнул, переводя взгляд с Саймона на коробки с зелёной уткой и назад. 

\- Ещё пиво есть. Если тебе его уже можно, - Саймон криво ухмыльнулся. - Тебе сколько лет-то вообще?  
\- А? - Кирен хлопнул ресницами и сфокусировал взгляд на Саймоне.  
\- Лет сколько?  
\- Двадцать восемь.  
\- Сколько-сколько? - Саймон встречал в своей жизни не слишком много деонийцев, а тех, кого встречал, о возрасте не спрашивал, но осознать, что Кирен всего на каких-то семь лет моложе него, было странно.  
\- Двадцать восемь, - повторил Кирен. - Было восемнадцать, но после возвращения я мало менялся.   
\- Так ты уже десять лет так, - прикинул Саймон.   
\- Да. Пять - здесь.   
“Пять - у кри непонятно где”, - закончил про себя Саймон. Он привык думать о деонийце как о мальчишке, и теперь чувствовал себя обманутым.   
\- Есть будем? - Саймон кивнул на стол.   
\- Я не голодный, но ты ешь, я с тобой посижу. Выпью, - Кирен пнул босой пяткой стенку, поднимая себе стул, и сел, подобрав под себя одну ногу. Колено второй ноги он обнял обеими руками и положил на него подбородок. 

Саймон тоже приложился об стену ногой, раскрывая второй стул, сел и вытащил из пакета две бутылки. Открыл обе, протянул одну Кирену и приподнял свою.  
\- За что пьём? - спросил Кирен.

Саймона вопрос застал врасплох, и он просто пожал плечами.   
\- Обычно пьют за встречу, - задумчиво сказал Кирен и посмотрел сквозь бутылку на свет.   
\- Ну давай за встречу, - согласился Саймон, отпил и открыл коробку с едой. 

Кирен задумчиво тянул пиво, сидя всё в той же неустойчивой позе, и во все глаза смотрел на ужинающего Саймона.   
\- Я тебе зоопарк, что ли? - спросил Саймон через пару минут пристального изучения.   
\- Прости, не думал, что тебе неприятно, - Кирен поспешно отвёл взгляд и отхлебнул из бутылки.   
\- За мной и так все, кому не лень, наблюдают, ещё и тебя тут не хватало, - Саймон втянул в себя остатки лапши с громким хлюпаньем. 

Кирен очень серьёзно кивнул, встал, забрал коробку и сбросил в утилизатор, потом подхватил со стола недопитую бутылку и, шлёпая ногами по полу, ушёл в комнату. Саймон последовал за ним, не забыв своё пиво. 

Кирен уже успел сесть на кровать, застеленную тёмно-синим покрывалом. Он явно любил этот цвет, хотя сегодня на нём была футболка цвета ржавчины, чуть темнее волос, и зелёные штаны. Штора на окне тоже была оранжевой. Вся комната была наполнена цветами, но не чистыми, а чуть приглушёнными, словно запылёнными, кроме одного угла, завешанного белыми листами бумаги. Саймон плюхнулся на кровать рядом с Киреном, прислонился к стене и отпил пива, глядя в угол. Рисунки Кирена были в основном портретами - набросанными очень быстрыми тонкими линиями или, наоборот, очень чётко и детально прорисованными. Саймон нашёл несколько своих изображений. Он даже встал и подошёл поближе, чтобы разглядеть - щуриться и смотреть через оптику почему-то не хотелось. Обернулся к Кирену. Тот сидел с непроницаемым выражением лица, но Саймон видел, какого труда ему составляет сохранить это равнодушие. Уолш качнул бутылкой в сторону рисунков.

\- Чего ты цветные не рисуешь? Как в музеях выставляют? У тебя бы здорово получилось. 

\- Пробовал. Пока был жив, - Кирен сцепил пальцы на бутылке - светлая кожа выделялась на тёмно-янтарном. 

\- А потом? 

\- Потом меня заставляли рисовать, чтобы разработать руки и восстановить моторику после переделки. Когда я попал к доктору Кандагису после перемирия, - когда меня вернули Корпусу Новы, обменяв на кого-то, - я рисовать не мог. Хотел, но не мог. Доктор и предложил мне начать иначе, так, как я до этого никогда не умел. 

\- Помогло, - сказал Саймон, поставил бутылку и вновь сел рядом с Киреном.

\- Как видишь, - Кирен помолчал. - Мне так больше нравится. Тебя бы я раньше не смог нарисовать. А сейчас могу. 

Саймон забрал у него из рук бутылку, с усилием разомкнув сжатые пальцы, и обнял за плечо. Кирен сидел по-прежнему прямо, не шевелясь. Саймон попробовал притянуть его к себе, но мальчишка не подавался, глядя перед собой, тёмные глаза сухо блестели, а ладони были сжаты в кулаки. Тогда Саймон заглянул ему в лицо и резко щёлкнул пальцами. Кирен встрепенулся. 

\- Не выпадай, - сказал Саймон. - Вылезай оттуда. Там ничего хорошего нет. 

\- А где есть? - невесело ухмыльнулся Кирен.

Вместо ответа Саймон спустил ладонь ему на талию, забираясь пальцами под ткань футболки, свободной рукой подхватил под согнутые ноги, поднял и усадил себе на колени. И медленно, заглядывая в открытые глаза, поцеловал. Провёл языком по крепко сомкнутым губам и почувствовал, что они изгибаются в улыбке. А в следующее мгновение он почувствовал знакомое покалывание на коже, когда ладони Кирена оказались под его одеждой.

 

В этот раз их поцелуи были размеренными и глубокими. Они не отрывались друг от друга до тех пор, пока хватало дыхания, а вдохнув, продолжали изучать друг друга - губами, языками, руками. Саймон оглаживал спину и рёбра Кирена, вёл по позвоночнику, вверх по шее, зарывался пальцами в волосы. Кирен сводил лопатки, подставляясь под прикосновения, и прижимал ладони к телу Саймона, обрисовывая рельеф каждой мышцы, заставляя кожу Саймона искрить - по крайней мере, так ему казалось. Кирен щёлкнул верхней клёпкой на рубашке Саймона, тот взялся за ворот, чтобы рывком развести полы, но ладони Кирена легли на его руки, и Саймон остановился, заворожённый его взглядом. Деониец аккуратно, клёпка за клёпкой, расстёгнул его одежду, сдвинул рубашку с плеч и обвёл пальцами линию ключиц, потом - пластину на груди и закрывающий два левых ребра выступ, опустил ладони ниже, на напрягшиеся от холодного прикосновения мышцы живота, так же обводя каждую из них, и вдруг толкнул Саймона в грудь, опрокидывая на спину. Саймон протянул руки, чтобы сдёрнуть с Кирена футболку, но тот поймал его левую ладонь, поднял к лицу и провёл ей по раскрытым губам, прихватывая ими указательный палец. Лицо его при этом было серьёзным и сосредоточенным. Саймон не понимал, что это за игра, но когда горячий и влажный язык коснулся его пальца, он поперхнулся вдохом. Кирен прижал его ладонь к своей груди, там, где под футболкой проходил продольный шрам, подержал несколько мгновений, а потом вдруг отпустил. Саймон едва не уронил руку от неожиданности, но просто опустил её Кирену на бедро, запустив пальцы под пояс его штанов, и чуть сжал. Кирен, всё такой же собранный и отстранённый, расстегнул его брюки, дотронулся кончиками пальцев по выступающих костей и потянул ткань вниз. Саймон приподнял бёдра, позволяя освободить себя от одежды. Он всё ещё не понимал, что происходит, но знал одно: это дико заводило. Огромные глаза, медленно скользящие взглядом по его телу, вторящие им холодные пальцы. И полное отсутствие желания в этих огромных глазах, совершенно противоречащее упирающемуся в пах Саймона члену. Саймон был обнажён, а Кирен - полностью одет, и это заводило ещё сильнее. Саймон притянул Кирена к себе, тот лёг сверху, и Саймон, оттянув ворот футболки, прикоснулся к его плечу губами и двинулся несколько раз, соприкасаясь обнажёнными бёдрами с бёдрами Кирена. Кирен выдохнул ему в шею и попробовал поднялся, но Саймон положил вторую руку ему на ягодицу, фиксируя и не давая разорвать контакта, и продолжал двигаться, размеренно и тягуче, пока не почувствовал тепло сквозь слой ткани. Кирен с усилием поднялся, опираясь на руки, и посмотрел Саймону в глаза. Стряхнул его ладони, распрямился, стянул с себя футболку, потом, всё так же глядя на него, снял остальную одежду, сделал шаг и встал на одно колено рядом. Он попытался опуститься на него снова, но Саймон сделал подсечку, уронил его на матрас и оказался над Киреном. 

Теперь он целовал Кирена, так, как нравилось ему - резко и жарко, захватывая губы, подбородок и щёки, а Кирен отвечал - с таким же пылом, как будто не он смотрел на него отстранённым взглядом минуту назад. Саймон поднял его за бёдра, Кирен с готовностью обнял его ногами за талию, но матрас был слишком низким, и Саймон просто взял Кирена за плечи, поднял с кровати и привлёк к себе. Тот обнял его за шею, прислоняясь лбом к его лбу, и Саймон легко встал на ноги, в два шага оказался у стены и прижал к ней Кирена спиной. Он вскрикнул и Саймон на мгновение испугался, что сделал ему больно, но Кирен повернул голову и, дотянувшись до его губ, продолжил яростно целоваться, пытаясь одновременно двигать бёдрами, скользя пятками по ногам Саймона. Саймон перехватил его одной рукой, поддерживая, какая-то часть сознания восторженно вопила, что он почти не чувствует его веса, а второй направил себя. Кирен зажмурился и замер, и Саймон начал двигаться, входя всё глубже, Кирен хватался руками за его плечи и шею, тянулся к нему, пока Саймон не поймал его губы своими. Кирен вторил его движениям языком, они превратились в единый механизм, движущийся в совпадающем ритме, и Саймон почувствовал, как его кожу накрывает сеткой электрических разрядов, сбегающих к рукам, держащим Кирена, позвоночнику и низу живота. Он содрогнулся, и Кирен продолжил его движение. Саймон, плохо соображая, что делает, он поднял Кирена ещё выше, наклонил голову, обхватил губами горячую плоть и несколько раз прикоснулся языком, обходя каждую впадину и вену. Кирен задрожал, упираясь ему в плечи, Саймон повторил то же самое, усилив нажим, и Кирен отчаянно дёрнулся, но Саймон держал крепко. 

Через несколько секунд, когда Кирена перестало колотить и он наконец ослабил хватку, Саймон аккуратно опустил его ногами на пол и сплюнул в сторону. Кирен проследил за его движением, сдавленно хихикнул, обнял его и не поцеловал - облизнул его губы - сначала нижнюю, потом верхнюю, отстранился, критически посмотрев на него, нахмурился и поцеловал ещё раз, уже нормально. 

\- В душ? - шёпотом спросил он. - Или ляжем?   
\- Ноги не держат?

Кирен кивнул, и Саймон молча поднял его на руки и понёс в ванную.  
\- Почему ты всё время меня таскаешь? - возмутился Кирен, не делая, однако, попыток слезть.  
\- Потому что могу, - пожал плечами Саймон, сгружая его в кабинку и включая воду. 

Когда они забрались в постель, Кирен сел по-турецки, и, чуть наклонив голову, уставился на Саймона. 

\- Чего опять? - лениво спросил Саймон. - Учти, начнёшь опять руками что-нибудь вытворять - оттрахаю так, что завтра ходить не сможешь. 

\- У меня завтра выходной, могу и не ходить, - махнул рукой Кирен и лукаво улыбнулся, хотя явно смутился. - Я… 

Он не договорил, посмотрел куда-то в потолок - Саймон машинально поглядел в направлении его взгляда, но ничего не увидел. А потом Кирен нырнул к нему под простыню, но не стал устраиваться, как в прошлый раз, а лёг повыше, и Саймон почувствовал у себя на виске, поверх металла, сначала его дыхание, а потом - прикосновение. Он повернул голову к Кирену. Мальчишка уже закрыл глаза и устроился в странной позе - вокруг него, соприкасаясь с ним только рукой, положенной на плечо, и коленом, упирающимся в рёбра. Как котёнок, подумалось Саймону, он улыбнулся сам себе и уснул. 

 

Когда он открыл глаза утром, Кирен лежал, обнимая его со спины, а его нога была по-хозяйски перекинута через Саймона. Уолш хмыкнул и высвободился из объятий, Кирен наморщил лоб, двинул рукой, обхватил подушку и свернулся вокруг неё. Саймон потянулся, огляделся, не нашёл ничего, похожего на перекладину, на которой можно было бы подтянуться, и начал обычную разминку, пола для неё хватало. Он перешёл к отжиманиям, когда со стороны кровати послышался шорох. Закончив комплекс, он поднялся, не оборачиваясь, развёл руки в стороны и сцепил их в замок за спиной, растягивая мышцы. После этого он глянул через плечо. Кирен сидел, как вчера вечером, и во все глаза смотрел на него. Саймон улыбнулся ему углом рта - вышло плохо, потому что он обернулся правой стороной, и пошёл в душ. 

Готовить Кирен умел, но паршиво: какая-то зелёная ерунда, которую Кирен гордо назвал желе, прибавляя что-то трудновоспроизводимое, - местная национальная еда. Саймон её терпеть не мог, о чём сразу же сообщил. Кирен спокойно сказал, что в качестве альтернативы Саймон может поголодать или заказать себе что-нибудь из магазина. Саймон так и сделал, пока он ждал свой завтрак, Кирен успел умять своё желе и состроить ехидную физиономию. Уолш и не знал, что он так умеет. 

После завтрака Кирен обошёл его и встал за спиной, положив ладони ему на ключицы и почти обхватив за шею большими пальцами. Саймон повёл плечами, ожидая массажа, но ладони деонийца не шевелились. Саймон попытался подняться, но Кирен удержал его на месте, в который раз удивив Саймона своей силой.  
\- Слушай, как это у тебя выходит? - спросил он. - Или это у вас расовое? 

Ладони на его плечах сдвинулись, усиливая нажим. 

\- Я с тобой разговариваю.   
\- Помолчи.   
\- Чего?  
\- Помолчи! - голос был резкий, командный, вся обычная киреновская мягкость куда-то исчезла. 

Пока Саймон осознавал, что произошло, хватка на его плечах ослабла, и мордашка Кирена возникла сбоку от его лица. 

\- Извини, ты меня отвлекал, мне и так сложно на тебе сосредоточиться. Пойдём в комнату, мне нужно, чтобы ты лёг. 

\- У нас и не лёжа неплохо получалось, - Саймон повернулся, чтобы Кирен оказался между его разведённых коленей, и положил руки ему на талию.

\- Потом, - недовольно мотнул головой Кирен. - Идём в комнату. 

\- Ты мне скажешь, что случилось?

\- Мне надо тебя осмотреть, лёжа, - Кирен вывернулся из рук Саймона и вышел из кухни. 

Саймон последовал за ним в недоумении. Мальчишка опять был отстранённым и серьёзным, но что-то в нём отличалось от вчерашней сосредоточенности. И даже то, что из одежды на Кирене были только штаны, слишком длинные для него, не отменяло того факта, что сейчас он был - Саймон сообразил - врачом. 

Саймон лёг на живот, Кирен сначала устроился рядом, но потом просто сел сверху и медленно провёл ладонями вдоль его позвоночника, по обе стороны от металлических скоб. А потом по спине забегали знакомые мурашки, пока пальцы Кирена прикасались к его коже и имплантам, и Саймон ощущал и те, и другие прикосновения вместе с электрическими разрядами, то слабыми, то неожиданно болезненными. Это продолжалось несколько минут, потом Кирен встал и поцеловал его в затылок.   
\- Готово.   
\- Что готово?   
\- Отладка. У тебя чуть нарушились контакты в позвоночнике, я поправил.   
\- Ты и это умеешь?

Кирен грустно улыбнулся.

\- Я только это и умею. Я - ремонтник. Медик для таких, как мы. Меня таким сделали.

\- Погоди, - Саймон сел и свёл лопатки, проверяя ощущения - вроде бы ничего не изменилось, но стало комфортнее - и правда, как после хорошего массажа. - Но ты со мной ничего такого в медцентре не делал.  
\- Там и без вражеских машин справлялись.  
\- А как же твои дела с реабилитацией?  
\- Идея доктора Кандагиса. На деле я не больше, чем обычный медбрат - только с функцией лечения металла и углепластика. 

Саймон провёл рукой по шее и получил удар статическим электричеством. И тут его осенило.  
\- Так ты током бьёшь только меня или всех? Когда трахаешься? Хотя откуда тебе знать, если я у тебя первый. Ну, если ты не набрехал.

\- Током? - Кирен удивлённо посмотрел на Саймона, потом - на свои руки. - Ой. Я… наверное, я контроль теряю. Прости, я постараюсь больше… 

Саймон наклонился и подтянул его к себе за костлявую лодыжку. Кирен неловко переступил ногами и почти упал на матрас. 

\- Думать забудь. Это охеренно, - и в доказательство сунул ладонь Кирена себе в брюки и опрокинул его рядом с собой на кровать. 

Они перекатывались по матрасу, целуясь и уклоняясь от поцелуев, сверху оказывался то Саймон, то Кирен. Саймон шутя поднимал Кирена над собой на вытянутых руках, тот смеялся, пытаясь достать его, и только задевал кончиками пальцев по груди, плечам и почему-то носу, а потом как-то вышло так, что Кирен сидел в своей любимой позе, а голова Саймона лежала у него на коленях. Уолш прикрыл глаза и смотрел на Кирена снизу вверх сквозь полусомкнутые ресницы. Волосы деонийца отливали золотистым от падающих на них лучей солнца, обычно почти чёрные глаза казались ещё более глубокими, но их чернота была не пустой и холодной, как обычно у его расы, а завораживающей и манящей. Саймон улыбался, а пальцы Кирена едва ощутимо касались его висков, век и лба. Потом Кирен включил какой-то фильм, Саймон поменял позу, чтобы было лучше видно, и перетянул Кирена так, чтобы он лёг впереди него. Кирен пытался сопротивляться, но с Саймоном этот номер не прошёл.

\- Тебе за мной видно не будет. Ложись, где говорят. 

\- Может, мне самому понятнее, откуда мне будет видно? 

\- Как хочешь, - Саймон повернулся - так, чтобы заслонить Кирену обзор. 

Мальчишка недовольно фыркнул и пнул его пяткой. Саймон, не отрывая взгляда от экрана, поймал его за ногу и начал щекотать, Кирен пробовал отбиться, но его попытки больше напоминали Саймону объятия, чем драку. Наконец Саймон отпустил его ногу, Кирен перебрался через него и устроился, оперевшись спиной ему на грудь. 

Фильм кончился довольно быстро, потому что отматывать на начало им не захотелось, а включили они его с середины. Саймон посмотрел на часы и понял, что время не приблизилось даже к обеду.

\- Чем ты развлекаешься в выходные?

\- А? - Кирен поднял голову, оборачиваясь к нему. 

\- Когда не спишь с солдатами-отпускниками, что ты делаешь?

Саймон опять обратил внимание на то, что когда Кирен смущается, его кожа приобретает слабый розово-сиреневый оттенок, если не считать проступающих вен. Сейчас он как раз таким и был - розоватым с синими полосами на висках.   
\- Смотрю фильмы. Рисую. Читаю.   
\- И всё?

Кирен пожал плечами. 

\- А что ещё?  
\- Выпивать с друзьями, знакомиться с парнями…

Саймон поднял глаза к потолку, соображая, чем ещё может заняться штатский. Память услужливо подсунула картинку, Саймон мотнул головой и поморщился. Кирен сухо усмехнулся и сел. 

\- Мои прогулки вне медцентра особо не одобряются.   
\- Не понял. Ты под домашним арестом?  
\- Да нет, - Кирен выпрямился и посмотрел куда-то в угол.   
\- На меня смотреть, - Саймон дотянулся до плеча Кирена и развернул его к себе. 

Кирен взглянул на него исподлобья, на человека более впечатлительного, чем Саймон Уолш, и хуже знакомого с Киреном, это, наверное, могло бы подействовать. 

\- Что не так с твоим выходом из дома? 

\- А ты сам не понимаешь? Посмотри на меня, - Кирен выставил вперёд оба запястья с металлическими скобами и трубками. - Посмотри хорошенько, - он широко распахнул глаза, заглядывая в лицо Саймону. - Думаешь, мне рады люди на улицах? Думаешь, мне рады даже собственные коллеги? Киборг, да ещё и из народа Део. Видел бы ты своё собственное лицо, когда ты впервые открыл глаза. 

Саймон крепко сомкнул челюсти, покачал головой и встал. 

\- Собирайся.   
\- Что?   
\- Собирайся. Одевайся и пойдём.   
\- Ты что, не слышал, что я сказал?   
\- У меня со слухом всё в порядке. У тебя?  
\- Я никуда не пойду.   
\- К’рнн! - Саймон сам удивился, как легко соскользнули с языка чуждые звуки. 

Кирен изумлённо обернулся. 

\- Ты в курсе, я могу тебя и вынести. Лучше собирайся сам.

Он шагнул к Кирену, взял его лицо обеими ладонями и поцеловал, огладил голые плечи, руки, израненные запястья. 

\- Пошёл, - и легко оттолкнул его от себя. 

Кирен опустил голову и замер, потом кивнул - сам себе, прямо посмотрел на Саймона, кивнул уже ему - и открыл шкаф. 

В лифте Кирен судорожно одёрнул длиную серую кофту с капюшоном, под которой была надета очередная кирпичная футболка, и сунул руки в карманы. Потом покосился на Саймона, расслабленно прислонившегося к стенке. 

\- А ты? 

Саймон вопросительно поднял брови, и Кирен взглядом указал куда-то за его спину. Уолш хмыкнул и закатал рукава. Деониец закусил губу, но промолчал. 

Неплохо представляя себе карту города, Саймон мог совместить с ней только несколько объектов - бары, где они бывали, пару торговых моллов, терминалы шаттлов, окрестности медцентра. На пути к одному из моллов, где Саймон покупал себе гражданскую одежду во время прошлого отпуска, располагался парк с прудом и парящими над ним на антигравах цветными фонарями. Саймон рассудил, что Кирену парк должен понравиться, даже если он там и бывал. А если не бывал - так ещё лучше. 

Всю дорогу до парка Кирен молчал, Саймона тоже не тянуло на разговоры, и они просто шли рядом. Рук из карманов Кирен так и не вынул, изредка Саймон ловил на себе его взгляды. Когда они вошли в парк, Саймон кратчайшим путём подвёл Кирена к смотровой площадке над прудом. Цветные светящиеся сферы медленно кружились, отражаясь в воде, и только сейчас Саймон сообразил, что это - модель системы Транта. Центральный бордовый шар вспыхивал огоньками, хорошо заметными в приглушённом вокруг пруда свете. Саймон поднял голову, пытаясь понять, где стоят светоуловители, потому что пространство было открытым, вокруг был ясный день, и только над прудом и дорожками вокруг него царили сумерки. Не розовые, как обычно на Ксандаре, а серо-голубые, как на Террах. Оглянувшись на Кирена, Саймон понял, что привёл его не зря. Мальчишка заворожённо наблюдал за скользящими по орбитам сферами, и Саймон заметил, что его взгляд останавливается не только на красной модели Ксандара с её тремя солнцами, но на зеленоватой небольшой планетке на периферии. Выражение его лица было настолько восторженным, что Саймон испытал что-то вроде гордости, что притащил мальчишку сюда. Он положил руку Кирену на плечо, тот даже не обратил внимания. Саймон отнял руку и прислонился спиной к ограждению сморовой площадки, так, чтобы видеть профиль Кирена, по которому скользили цветные тени. Он уже собирался окликнуть его, когда Кирен тряхнул головой и обернулся к Саймону. 

\- Я тут никогда не был. 

\- Работаешь в двадцати минутах ходьбы отсюда. 

\- В эту сторону я не ходил, - Кирен поддел ботинком камушек и пнул его между прутьев ограды. На спокойной глади пруда разошлось несколько небольших кругов, но она вновь успокоилась и обратилась в зеркало. 

\- Теперь будешь, - Саймон обнял его за плечо и притянул к себе. - Голодный? 

Кирен кивнул, и Саймон повёл его к выходу на площадь. Когда они подошли к границе сумеречной зоны вокруг пруда, Кирен дёрнул плечом и сбросил руку Саймона. Самому Уолшу пришлось прищуриться, чтобы глаза адаптировались к яркому свету, а Кирен за это время успел уйти на несколько шагов вперёд. 

\- Мама, смотри, он совсем как дядя Лекс! Железный!

Звонкий детский голос вклинился в шум вокруг, и на Саймона оглянулись несколько человек, но сразу отвели взгляды. 

\- Тише, нельзя показывать пальцем, - краснокожая женщина схватила своего отпрыска за руку и потащила прочь от Саймона. - Сколько раз я тебе говорила не показывать на таких, как дядя Лекс? 

Саймон догнал Кирена, схватил его за предплечье и повернул на себя. 

\- Далеко собрался?   
\- Я думал, мы гуляем.   
\- Я тоже думал, что мы гуляем, - Саймон выделил голосом слово “мы”. - Но ты ломанул в одиночку.   
\- Мне здесь не нравится.   
\- Ерунда. Вон там дают еду, пошли.   
\- Туда?

На лице Кирена отразился ужас, когда Саймон указал на вращающуюся в воздухе вывеску, сотканную из полос света. “Эдем”. 

\- Но там же… 

\- Дорого? Похрен, у меня отпускные. 

\- Нет, там же… 

Саймон бесцеремонно сгрёб Кирена за плечо и повёл к закручивающемуся по спирали пандусу, который вёл к дверям “Эдема”. Швейцар с угрюмой физиономией уставился на них, как будто они были говорящими мартышками. 

\- Проблемы? - спокойно спросил Саймон. 

Швейцар не удостоил его ответом, но отступил в сторону, и Саймон завёл Кирена внутрь. “Эдем” был разделён на две части, разгороженные прозрачной стеной, по которой стекала вода. Внутри было темновато, а вот вторая половина ресторана располагалась на открытой веранде, откуда открывался вид на площадь, которую Кирен и Саймон только что пересекли. Оглядев теряющиеся в полумраке столики, Саймон быстрым шагом направился к веранде, обгоняя кинувшегося к ним официанта. Кирену ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за ним. Стеклянная стена услужливо распахнула дверной проём, точно под рост Саймона, потоки воды разошлись, образуя причудливую арку. С приближением Кирена арка чуть уменьшилась в размерах, почти незаметно, но Кирен покосился вверх - видимо, уловив изменившийся угол преломления света в водных струях. Саймон уже выбрал столик - у самого парапета, но в дальнем углу веранды, - и уселся за него. Официант, явно запыхавшийся, но пытающийся сохранить подобающую вальяжность, опередил Кирена на долю секунды, успев отодвинуть ему стул. Кирен недоумённо оглянулся на него, но сел. После этого взгляд официанта сосредоточился на Саймоне, и невозмутимость на мгновение уступила место недоумению и искреннему изумлению. Саймон смотрел на него ухмыляясь, а Кирен переводил взгляд с одного на другого, отчаянно пытаясь сообразить, что происходит. 

\- Меню, - сипловато произнёс официант, и поверхность столешницы перед Киреном и Саймоном засветилась, отображая картинки блюд. - Господа, могу ли я увидеть ваши карты? 

\- Нахрена? - осведомился Саймон, листая страницы на столешнице.

Парочка, сидевшая за соседним, одним из немногих занятых, столиком, обернулась к нему с выражением искреннего возмущения на лицах.

\- Прошу прощения, но это политика нашего заведения. Мы предоставляем сервис высшего класса…

\- Да подавись.

Не глядя на официанта, Саймон щелчком подкинул вверх пластиковый квадратик кредитки, официант неуклюже взмахнул руками, пытаясь поймать её, но кредитка всё-таки упала на пол рядом со стулом Кирена. Тот наклонился и едва не столкнулся лбом с бросившимся за ней официантом. 

\- Извините, - сказал Кирен, подавая ему кредитку. 

Официант поджал губы, но тут же вернул себе прежнюю бесстрастность и провёл кредиткой Саймона по считывающему устройству. Его брови дрогнули, когда он увидел выгравированную на пластике звезду, и он аккуратно положил синий квадратик рядом с рукой Саймона. 

\- Не желаете ли переместиться во внутренний сектор нашего ресторана? У нас есть приватные апартаменты, где вас никто не потревожит.

Саймон медленно отвёл взгляд от изображения очередного блюда и поднял его на официанта. 

\- Если бы мы хотели остаться во внутреннем секторе, мы бы не пошли сюда, правильно?   
\- Осмелюсь уточнить, что внутренний сектор предлагает полную изоляцию от других гостей.   
\- Спасибо, ничего не надо, - поспешно ответил Кирен.   
\- Когда будете готовы сделать заказ - дотроньтесь до цветка, - официант указал на вазу с орхидеей, зависшую сбоку от столика, и ретировался. 

\- За что я не люблю пафосные заведения - так это за названия. “Морское сладострастие” - под какой наркотой это сочиняли? Можно было написать “рыба в соусе”? - Саймон раздражённо прощёлкал ещё несколько страниц.  
\- Может, потому, что у них этой рыбы в соусе видов двадцать? - Кирен посмотрел на Саймона из-под упавшей на глаза чёлки и улыбнулся.   
\- Можно было добавить, из чего соус делали.  
\- Саймон, - что-то в интонации Кирена изменилось, и Саймон поднял голову от меню. - Саймон, скажи, что мы тут делаем?   
\- Лично я - ем. И ты тоже ешь.   
\- Почему здесь? Мы могли пойти куда угодно, в сетевую еду, в любую кафешку из тех, кто нам попадались по пути, но ты затащил меня сюда.   
\- Тебя что-то не устраивает?  
\- Нет. Всех их, - Кирен указал большим пальцем себе за спину, - не устраивает.  
\- Тебе с ними всеми, - Саймон насмешливо повторил его жест, - потом детей воспитывать? Какая разница, что их не устраивает. Они могут засунуть своё неустройство в задницу.   
\- Саймон, это шикарное заведение, тут дорого, нас не хотели пускать из-за нашей одежды. И из-за того, кто мы. Зачем столько проблем?   
\- Кирен, - Саймон хлопнул ладонью по столу, что-то звякнуло. - Ты будешь есть или нет? Или ты будешь есть мои мозги чайной ложкой? Ты можешь просто расслабиться и отдохнуть?   
\- Мне здесь некомфортно.   
\- Тебе некомфортно везде, где есть кто-то, кроме тебя.   
\- С тобой - нет, - тихо произнёс Кирен.   
\- Ну вот я здесь. Заканчивай, Кирен. Я буду вот это, похоже на мясо. А там дальше твоя любимая зелёная дрянь.   
\- Это не дрянь, это... - Кирен повторил набор звуков, обозначающий венец его кулинарного таланта.  
\- На вид дрянь, но как хочешь, - Саймон ударил пальцем по листу орхидеи, над цветком взлетело облачко светящейся пыльцы.   
\- Я бы хотел отсюда уйти. Погоди! - Кирен выставил ладони. - Погоди. Если ты против, мы останемся. Но потом давай пойдём куда-нибудь, где на нас меньше будут смотреть.   
\- Какой ты сложный, - буркнул Саймон и ткнул возникшему рядом с ним официанту в выбранные им блюда.

Кирен сделал то же самое, сложил руки в замок на уровне лица и, уткнувшись в них губами, начал смотреть на площадь. Пёстрая толпа сновала по ней, люди собирались группками, расходились, здоровались, обнимались - словом, обычная жизнь шла своим чередом в нескольких футах под ними. Пока Кирен наблюдал за людьми, Саймон стучал пальцами по столешнице, просматривая ленты новостей. Ждать пришлось недолго, вновь появившийся официант продемонстрировал им бутылку и плеснул немного в бокал Саймона. Кирен тут же отвлёкся от созерцания площади и с почти детским интересом уставился на происходящее. Качнув бокал в руках, Саймон отпил из него и небрежно кивнул официанту. Тот наполнил их бокалы и исчез вновь. 

\- Как в кино, - сказал Кирен, поднимая прозрачный хрусталь повыше. - И ты тоже как в кино. Ты часто в таких ресторанах бывал?  
\- Приходилось, - уклончиво ответил Саймон и глотнул ещё.   
Кирен тоже сделал глоток, потом ещё один.  
\- Не увлекайся, - улыбнулся Саймон. - Наберёшься сейчас…  
\- ...и тебе придётся меня тащить, - засмеялся Кирен.   
\- Ты уже сиреневый в полосочку, - кивнул Саймон.   
\- Правда? - Кирен испуганно прижал ладонь к щеке.   
\- Неа. Но мог бы, - Саймон отвлёкся и посмотрел вниз, Кирен невольно взглянул в том же направлении.

 

Слова до них не долетали, но в нескольких шагах от входа в “Эдем” явно на повышенных тонах разговаривали двое мужчин: коренастый и чуть повыше и потоньше него. Коренастый толкнул худого в плечо и крикнул что-то собирающимся вокруг людям. Худой пригнулся, из толпы выступило ещё двое человек, один из них занёс кулак. 

Отшвырнув в сторону стул, Саймон одним прыжком оказался у края веранды и перемахнул через парапет. Он едва успел сгруппироваться, но удар оказался мягче, чем он ожидал. Ещё несколько длинных шагов-прыжков ему понадобилось, чтобы оказаться рядом с собравшимися в кольцо людьми, секунда - на то, чтобы пробиться внутрь, и он оттолкнул в разные стороны коренастого мужчину и его соперника, встал ровно в центре между ними и вытянул руки. По металлу его накладок, открывшихся всеобщему обозрению, бегали электрические разряды - он успел переставить их на парализующий режим. 

\- Он такой же, как и этот урод! - завопил коренастый.

Двое других мужчин дрогнули, но Саймон рявкнул:

\- Стоять! - и перевёл указательный палец на коренастого. - Не шевелиться! Что происходит?

\- Я не собираюсь объясняться с ходячим железом! 

\- Ты? - Саймон бросил косой взгляд на худого. 

Он уже понял, что имеет дело с киборгом - это было заметно по пластиковой неподвижности половины его лица. 

\- Я просто случайно его задел, - сказал он.

\- Они все тут заодно! - взвыл коренастый. 

\- Заткнись, - коротко бросил Саймон и обвёл взглядом толпу.

\- Всем оставаться на своих местах и поднять руки, - усиленный громкоговорителем голос перекрыл все звуки на площади. 

Над землёй зависли три сине-золотые звезды. Саймон удовлетворённо улыбнулся, медленно завёл руки за голову и сцепил пальцы на затылке. Жёлтый изолирующие лучи подхватили всех пятерых стоящих в центре, а громкоговорители убеждали остальных сохранять спокойствие. 

\- Он ничего не сделал! Отпустите его! 

Саймон удивлённо посмотрел вниз - толпа расступилась, а в образовавшемся пространстве, подняв к нему светлое лицо с тёмными глазами, стоял Кирен. 

\- Ещё один! - крикнул кто-то в толпе.   
\- А правда - ничего не сделал, - неуверенно крикнул кто-то ещё.  
\- Пусть власти разбираются!  
\- Так он их разнял!   
\- Такой же…  
\- ...помог…  
\- ...этот первый начал…

Люди ещё раз расступились, пропуская троих в тёмно-синей униформе полиции Корпуса Новы. Толпа продолжала бурно обсуждать произошедшее, а Кирен подскочил к полицейским и дёрнул одного из них за рукав. Тот повернулся, и Кирен заговорил - Саймон не слышал его слов, но выражение лица офицера изменилось. Он поднял к глазам браслет, внимательно вгляделся во что-то, и после этого обратился к своим коллегам. Саймон почувствовал, что его опускают на землю. 

\- Представьтесь, пожалуйста.

\- Саймон Уолш, бывший начальник третьей стражи Килна, в отпуске, - Саймону было непривычно добавлять слово “бывший” к своей должности, а тот факт, что место своей нынешней службы он назвать не мог, царапал ещё сильнее. 

\- Могу я взглянуть на ваши документы?

Саймон плавно опустил левую руку и вынул из кармана свою кредитку. Офицер считал информацию, уважительно качнул головой и вернул её Саймону. 

\- Сэр, если бы вы смогли пройти с нами и дать разъяснения по поводу происходящего…

\- Офицер, через пять часов заканчивается мой отпуск. Я могу дать показания прямо сейчас? 

Троица полицейских переглянулась, один из них кивнул, и говоривший с Саймоном вновь обернулся к нему. 

\- Учитывая обстоятельства, мы сочли это возможным. 

\- Просим остаться тех, кто согласен оказать помощь следствию, - загремел громкоговоритель. - Остальные могут расходиться. 

 

Толпа поредела в считаные секунды. Кирен, нерешительно раскачивавшийся взад и вперёд, вдруг оказался рядом с Саймоном.

\- Я тоже могу дать показания. Я всё видел. Можете проверить. 

Он коснулся пальцем волос за ухом, где, как знал Саймон, стояли его чипы. А ещё он знал, что чипы Кирена так просто не вытащить. Одновременно Кирен сделал шаг и встал так близко, что Саймон ощущал его плечо. 

\- У нас достаточно записей, благодарим за содействие, - ответил полицейский и вновь обернулся к Саймону. - Формальность, сэр. Вы угрожали гражданским оружием.   
\- Шокер. Обычная мера при волнениях. Я не собирался пускать его в ход.   
\- Здесь вам не Килн, - улыбнулся полицейский. - Молодой человек, - он посмотрел на Кирена, - вам лучше подождать где-нибудь, это не займёт много времени.  
\- Иди доедай, - сказал Саймон. - Я скоро приду. 

Пришёл он действительно скоро, полицейские оказались на редкость вменяемыми парнями. Кирен вскочил ему навстречу, но Саймон, не сбавляя шага, усадил его назад, надавив на плечо, и упал на свой стул. 

\- Ну что?  
\- Ничего. Рассказал, как было, и все дела. Чёрт, остыло всё.   
\- Ты только что чуть не загремел в полицию!  
\- Так, - Саймон положил вилку и прямо посмотрел на Кирена. - Собираешься прочитать мне лекцию о том, как надо себя вести?  
\- Я испугался за тебя.   
\- Нечего тут пугаться. Рядовая ситуация. Разговор окончен, - Саймон вновь взялся за вилку. - Придётся остывшее есть, а то пока подогреют - ещё полчаса пройдёт. 

Кирен следил за его руками, потом потянулся за бокалом, отпил и вдруг сказал:  
\- Я долго думал, как ты, мог оказаться на Килне.   
\- Чего?  
\- На Килне. Там те, кому нравится чувствовать власть, подавлять людей. Ты не такой. Тебе нравится не власть, а опасность. Адреналин. Вот что тебе нужно. 

Саймон сглотнул, потому что в горле пересохло. “Адреналиновая наркомания, капитан, понимаю. Но про шлем всё-таки не забывайте, а острые ощущения наши подопечные вам и с ним обеспечат”. А потом память вновь подсунула ему другую закольцованную киноплёнку. “Тебе так нравится опасность, что ты предпочитаешь быть там, а не здесь, со мной. Вот и будь там, где тебе нравится больше”. 

\- Но это нормально, Саймон, - Кирен дотронулся до тыльной стороны его ладони кончиками пальцев, выдёргивая из воспоминаний. - Это совершенно нормально.   
\- Нормально? - тупо переспросил он.  
\- Конечно. Я просто рад, что наконец это понял.   
\- Чёрт тебя дери, Кирен. Ты в голову лезешь почище своего Кандагиса.   
\- Да ладно, - Кирен смущённо пожал плечами. - Я правда всё это время думал, что такой, как ты, мог забыть в колонии. Ты слишком добрый для этого.  
\- Я? Добрый? - Саймон откинулся на спинку стула и расхохотался. - Ну ты загнул.  
\- Ты вступаешься за людей, которые тебе никто - не друзья и не родные, не сослуживцы.  
\- Парень, то, что я один раз за дело надавал по роже вашему сержанту, ещё не делает меня сестричкой-солнцепоклонницей. Если это для тебя доброта - в какой дыре ты рос?

Кирен замолчал и убрал руку с его ладони. 

\- Э, извини, - Саймон дотянулся до его руки и накрыл своей. - Всё в порядке?  
\- Угу. Пойдём отсюда?   
\- Куда?  
\- Домой.   
\- Ладно, на сегодня мы достаточно приключений на задницы наловили. Пойдём.

И Саймон щёлкнул по листу орхидеи, вызывая официанта. 

Когда он появился, между Киреном и Саймоном разгорелась чуть ли не борьба: Кирен пытался заглянуть в счёт и сунуть официанту свою кредитку, но был бесцеремонно обезврежен Саймоном - он просто усадил его к себе на колени и обнял одной рукой, блокировав любые движения. После того, как они миновали спиральный спуск, ведший из “Эдема” на грешную землю, Кирен вдруг остановился, без тени улыбки посмотрел на Саймона и сказал:  
\- Никогда больше так не делай.  
\- Как? - искренне удивился Уолш.  
\- Не пытайся обращаться со мной как с ребёнком. 

Стараясь не подать вида, что от серьёзного выражения в потемневших до непроглядной черноты глазах Кирена ему становится не по себе, Саймон кивнул. Кирен ответил кивком, отвернулся и пошёл в сторону терминала, Саймон последовал за ним, подстраиваясь под быструю неровную походку.


	8. Chapter 8

Через два дня исчез Драван. Нет, не исчез, конечно. Его забрали на стандартный медицинский осмотр, а потом вместо Дравана вернулся офицер-инструктор и сообщил, что Драван Идонлу будет отсутствовать в течение неопределённого срока. Вопрос вслух задал только Динай, но его, не меняя выражения лица, ткнул локтем в бок Рэйкон, отбив желание нарушать субординацию. Инструктор сделал вид, что ничего не заметил. Саймон давно обратил внимание, что офицеры часто смотрели на них и не видели, слушали и не слышали. Испытывать границы выборочности их слуха и зрения у Саймона не было ни малейшего намерения, тем более, что периодическое общение с “крысой” никто не отменял. Возникало ощущение, что лысый человек в сером поселился на базе вместе с ними и вызывал их на “беседы” ровно в те моменты, когда они практически о нём забывали. Саймон был уверен, что ощущение - стопроцентно правильное, однако в последнюю неделю в уютном кабинетике крысы он не появлялся. 

Тренировки без Дравана почти не изменились: их и раньше сбивали в тройки, четвёрки и пятёрки, а теперь в их десятке просто всегда присутствовала одна тройка. Саймона кидали то в прикрывающие, то в снайперы, но чаще всего ему доставалась роль “танка” - того, кто идёт впереди, закрывая собой остальную команду. Нужно ли говорить, что именно эта специализация нравилась Саймону Уолшу больше всего и именно в ней он чувствовал себя как рыба в воде. Он мог в нужный момент расчистить периметр - не так легко и непринуждённо, как Зэй, но всё-таки достаточно быстро, мог одной левой забросить в “гнездо” мелкого Диная, мог встать почти непроходимой стенкой в паре практически с любым из отряда, кроме, разве что Кидвелла, у которого с рукопашной были серьёзные проблемы. 

Жизнь вне тренировочного зала без Дравана стала спокойнее. Теперь в распоряжении Саймона была вся их комната, никто не лез к нему, если он хотел спать, никто не останавливал, если ему приспичивало развернуть во всю стену выпуск новостей, никто не отпускал шуточки на тему увиденного. А ещё Саймон мог совершенно безболезненно снимать футболку и оставаться голым по пояс. Прежде он позволял себе такое только рядом с Киреном - и в душе, но туда он старался заходить последним. Парни не привыкли стесняться друг друга, железо - те же шрамы, только выглядят по-другому, но Саймон по-прежнему испытывал раздражающую его самого неловкость, если чей-то взгляд падал на его спину. Грудь, руки и уж тем более морду он не прятал, а вот спина была словно заколдована.

Он как раз разделся и растянулся на своей полке, достав коммуникатор, когда лампы под потолком моргнули синим и на стене высветились синие же буквы, которые были продублированы звуковым сообщением: “Военнослужащий Уолш, пройдите в медицинский блок. Военнослужащий Уолш, медицинский блок”. Саймон поморщился, убрал коммуникатор, натянул футболку и вышел в коридор. “Военнослужащий”. Это “военнослужащий” казалось издевательством - они были одинаково равны перед друг другом и одинаково безлики, лишенные не только наград и заслуг, но даже и просто званий. 

Сам вызов в медблок в неурочный час его не удивил: до отбоя оставалось почти сорок пять минут, а на тестирование то рефлексов, то отзывов имплантов, то ещё какой-то неведомой хрени лично Уолша могли поднять и среди ночи, иногда - даже и не в одиночку. Как-то их проволокли на пару с Леоном, заставили пробежать полных четыре мили, отпахать полосу препятствий и “городок” с заложниками, а потом гоняли по каким-то идиотским тестам. Каждые пару-тройку вопросов про то, что они любили есть в детстве и кажется ли им симпатичной карточка вот этой девочки, вот этого парня, вот этой старушки и вот этого центаврианца, их вновь сбрасывали в “городок”. Тогда Саймон вернулся в казарму к половине пятого утра. На следующий день Леон отчаянно давил зевоту, а Саймон искренне надеялся, что его собственные попытки выглядят не настолько жалко. 

Сейчас Саймон рассчитывал на что-то подобное, но когда дверь медблока открылась, стрелки на стенах повели его не в процедурную, а в другую часть сектора, где Уолш, как ему казалось, ещё не бывал. Наконец перед ним распахнулась ещё одна дверь, и Саймон, шагнув вперёд, встал по стойке “смирно”. 

\- Вольно, капитан Уолш, вольно! 

Теодис Кандагис налетел на него настолько неожиданно, что Саймон едва подавил рефлекс, приказывавший ему развернуть доктора и иммобилизовать по всем правилам. Но Кандагис всего-навсего обнял его, похлопал по плечу и отступил. 

\- Я не капитан, док, - только и сказал Саймон, когда Кандагис выпустил его из объятий. 

\- Формальности, - отмахнулся Кандагис. - Хотя, может, вам и до корпсмана недалеко. 

Саймон позволил себе ухмыльнуться. 

\- Ну, рассказывайте, как вам тут живётся, - Кандагис уселся в красное кресло, удобное даже на вид, и указал Саймону на другое, больше похожее на диван.   
\- Вы ж отчёты читаете, - пожал плечами Уолш, опускаясь напротив Кандагиса.   
\- Вы такой фанат отчётов, - улыбнулся Кандагис, - вам лишь бы меня к бумажкам и графикам послать. Если б мне были интересны только они, я б сидел у себя в кабинете и зарывался в них по уши, верно? 

Саймон пожал плечами ещё раз. Доктор, выудив откуда-то планшет, полистал на нём что-то, не выводя просматриваемое в голограммы, Саймон от нечего делать следил за быстрыми движениями его пальцев и чуть не пропустил момент, когда Кандагис непринуждённо поинтересовался:  
\- Как поживает Кирен? 

\- А я почём знаю? - подобрался Саймон. 

\- Полно вам, - рассеянно ответил Кандагис, не отрываясь от планшета. - Я могу рассказать, как поживает Кирен, с моей точки зрения. Возможно, вас это заинтересует. 

Врач бросил на Саймона взгляд поверх планшета, но тот сохранил нечитаемое выражение лица.

\- За последний месяца Кирен начал делать успехи в социализации - пожалуй, самые большие за те четыре с половиной года, что я его наблюдаю. Не нужно быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понять, что это связано с чем-то - или, как в нашем случае, - с кем-то. Выборка тех, с кем общается Кирен, не слишком обширна, так что всё сводится к вам, капитан Уолш, - теперь Кандагис смотрел на него прямо, не отводя глаз и явно ожидая ответа.   
\- И что?   
\- А то, что ваша социализация, как бы странно это ни звучало, обоюдна. Несмотря на то, что я не появлялся у вас довольно долго, я внимательно слежу за вашими успехами. И сейчас я хочу спросить у вас, Саймон, как их ощущаете вы?   
\- Вас интересует количество очков, которые я набрал сегодня в тире и на полосе препятствий, или то, сколько раз и в каких позах мы с ним трахались?   
\- Смотря что из этого является успехом лично для вас.   
\- Док, я в эти ваши игры играть не обучен. Задайте чёткий вопрос - я отвечу, раз положено, - Саймон скрестил руки на груди.   
\- Уже ответили, - Кандагис ещё раз улыбнулся. - Знаете, Саймон, по вам когда-нибудь напишут не одну научную работу.   
\- Потому что я трахаюсь с медбратом из вашего центра, таким же нелюдем, как и я?   
\- Возможно, и поэтому тоже, - в глазах Кандагиса Саймон увидел совершенно неуместное выражение - не просто интереса, а участия. - А пока хочу сказать вам, чтобы вы не волновались: все ваши реакции и все ваши действия не просто в рамках нормы. Они образцовы. Думаю, мы с вами в ближайшее время ещё увидимся.

С этими словами Кандагис поднялся и протянул Саймону руку. Тот пожал её и услышал, а вернее, почувствовал, как дверь за его спиной вновь открылась. Оставшуюся до отбоя четверть часа Саймон пытался понять, зачем Кандагису понадобилось приезжать лично ради десятка предложений. Прийдя к единственно логичному выводу - “хрен разберёшь этих мозгоправов, лучше и не пробовать” - Уолш уснул через пару минут после сигнала отбоя. 

На следующей тренировке объявился Драван. Как ни в чём не бывало зашёл в зал за пару минут до начала занятий. Синяя физиономия сияла, механический глаз, казалось, щурился так же, как и живой. Обступив его, парни хлопали его по спине и плечу, Зэй шутил, что Драван ухитрился сломать даже себя самого, не говоря уж о табельном оружии и обмундировании. В ответ на последнюю реплику Драван хитро ухмыльнулся и скомандовал:   
\- Разойдись. Сейчас будет фокус. 

Бойцы послушно разделились на две шеренги, встав по обе стороны от центаврианца, а тот поднял металлическую руку - и она, едва слышно лязгнув, выставила из себя лазерный прицел и тонкое дуло игломёта. Драван, почти не целясь, всадил три иглы в мишень: одна вошла в центр, две другие застряли в “девятке” и “семёрке”.  
\- Над меткостью ещё, конечно, поработать надо, но и так неплохо, - самодовольно хмыкнул Драван, опуская руку, мгновенно вернувшую себе прежний цельный вид, и обводя взглядом отряд. 

\- Погоди-ка, - недоверчиво сказал Кидвелл, - ты же до неё не дотрагивался. Тебе что, программирование куда-то переставили? 

Драван кривовато улыбнулся и постучал по виску стальным пальцем.   
\- Переставили. Прямёхонько сюда. 

\- Не понял, - Кидвелл поднялся на цыпочки, разглядывая прикрытое заглушкой отверстие для чипа. 

\- Отсюда я теперь своей граблей управляю.

В подтверждение своих слов Драван согнул руку в локте и отставил вторую в сторону, демонстрируя, что руки никак не касаются друг друга. Клацнули лезвия, обращая левую руку Дравана в смертоносное оружие. Кидвелл присвистнул, и словно по команде, зашумели все остальные, сгрудиваясь вокруг гиганта центаврианца. 

\- И что, нас всех теперь на апгрейд пустят? - подал голос Игаарт.   
\- Твою рожу никакой апгрейд не украсит, - фыркнул Леон.   
\- Твои мозги тоже мало что поправит, - спокойно ответил Игаарт и испытующе посмотрел на Дравана. 

Тот поднял обе руки вверх:  
\- На меня не гляди. Я ничего не знаю. Они мне почти сутки руку перепаивали, а оставшиеся семь дней я учился ей шарики и иголочки с пола подымать - я, блин, столько иголок в руках не держал с тех пор, как коробку на три сотни зарядов об пол грохнул. Гантели в цель метал. Верите - ссать велели так, чтоб левой рукой держался. Мол, надо вернуть точность ощущений. Я отродясь левшой не был, чуть мимо не… 

\- Не быть тебе, Драван, снайпером, - горестно сказал Зэй, со всего маху хлопая его по спине. - Даже сортирным. 

Под общий гогот они едва не пропустили сигнал на построение. Дравана гоняли от пары к паре и от тройки к тройке, каждый раз заставляя вставать на позицию основного стрелка. До Саймона Драван добрался ближе к середине дня, и Уолш не мог не заметить, насколько тот устал. Всегда бодрый и жизнерадостный центаврианец выглядел измотанным, даже ярко-синий цвет его кожи словно потускнел.

\- Как? - спросил Саймон.

Драван едва заметно махнул правой рукой в ответ. 

\- Норма. 

Поискав глазами инструктора и убедившись в том, что он достаточно далеко, Саймон наклонился к Дравану и прошептал:  
\- Я поддамся. Заходи справа.

Вечером Драван упал на свою полку и отключился, не сказав Саймону и пары слов. Забравшись к себе, Саймон полежал несколько минут, но не удержался и свесился вниз, откуда доносилось сопение - к счастью, храпеть Драван не умел. Центаврианец лежал на спине, прижав к груди металлическую руку и положив поверх неё здоровую правую. Пальцы правой руки крепко охватывали запястье левой, как приклад винтовки. Саймон мотнул головой и подтянулся назад. 

Наутро он тронул Дравана за плечо, когда он потягивался после сна, и сказал:

\- Просто не сосредотачивайся на ней и всё. Тогда сработает. 

Драван посмотрел на него удивлённо, но кивнул и пробормотал “спасибо”.


	9. Chapter 9

Перед следующим отпуском Саймон посчитал остаток на своей кредитке. Сказалось то, что он почти не пользовался ей в предыдущие разы, хотя, конечно, шикарный жест в “Эдеме” влетел ему в копеечку. По этому поводу Уолш не переживал ни секунды, потому что зачем нужны деньги кроме того, чтобы их тратить? Откладывать с этих грошей на счёт всё равно бы не получилось, да и если ему удастся вернуть свои сбережения, сделанные в прошлой жизни, эти гроши к ним мало что добавят. Сумма на кредитке оказалась чуть меньше, чем Саймон надеялся, но больше, чем он опасался. Поэтому маршрут сегодняшнего дня Саймон Уолш начал не с забегаловок, торгующих едой на вынос, а с магазинов совсем иной специализации. Продавцы к нему не бросались, но этим он как раз был доволен: он терпеть не мог, когда вокруг него начинали виться мальчики и девочки, уговаривающие купить вот эту хреновину для подруги, потому что ей обязательно понравится модный в этом сезоне золотисто-розовый цвет. Или для друга, потому что настоящий мужчина никак не может обойтись без вон той фиговины последней модели. Поэтому Саймон просто прихватил с полки коробку, которая показалась ему внушающей доверие, молча расплатился на кассе и отправился по ставшему подозрительно знакомым адресу. 

 

\- Я как знал, не стал сегодня сменами меняться, - улыбнулся Кирен, коротко ткнувшись губами в его губы. 

\- С твоей интуицией тебя б в стратеги, - ответил Саймон, сбрасывая обувь. 

Полы в половине квартиры Кирена были устланы чем-то мягким и ворсистым, но по ощущениям это напоминало скорее траву, чем ткань, и Саймон с наслаждением ходил по комнатам босиком, а иногда даже лежал на полу, чем смешил Кирена. Он почему-то не мог оценить этого кайфа. Может, потому, что никогда не ходил босиком по траве - Саймон как-то спросил об этом, но Кирен со свойственным ему умением переводить темы ушёл от ответа. 

Вернувшийся с кухни Кирен бросил в Саймона банкой с пивом, Саймон даже не посмотрел на этикетку: Кирен запомнил марку того, что он принёс в прошлый раз и забил им холодильник, пока Саймон отсыпался. Открыв банку, он отпил из неё и подошёл к стене, где были развешаны рисунки Кирена. Часть из них лежала на столе, выбивалась уголками из папки, а несколько набросков лежали просто так, неприкрытыми. Саймон даже удивился, потому что уже успел понять, насколько маниакально Кирен относится к незаконченным работам - ну или к тем, что он считал незаконченными. Определить, чем одни листы с угловатыми линиями, которые Кирен цеплял на стену, отличаются от других, поспешно убранных в папку при приближении Саймона, он не мог. Рисунков по сравнению с прошлым разом стало больше, и Саймон с чувством глубокого самодовольства узнал пруд с системой Тарна над ним. Набросков было несколько, и на двух из них он разглядел мужскую фигуру - но не свою. 

\- Это ещё кто? - он указал банкой на рисунок, не желая признавать, что наличие этого чужого силуэта кольнуло его куда-то между железками на рёбрах. 

\- А! Я хотел тебе рассказать! 

Кирен поставил свою банку на послушно выдвинувшуюся из стены полку и полез копаться в ящике стола, продолжая говорить:  
\- Я ходил в тот парк, в который ты меня водил, помнишь, с прудом и сумерками, и там познакомился с парнем. Он художник, но световой. Знаешь, объекты из света? В столице выставка была полгода назад, - Кирен прервался, стукнул себя пальцем по губам, - хотя да, откуда тебе про выставку полгода назад знать, но неважно. В общем, художник. Гирнек Тил. Увидел, что я рисую, подошёл и заговорил со мной. Ему понравилось, представляешь? Потом он сказал, что бывает в парке почти каждый день, и мы с ним через пару дней опять столкнулись. Он так много знает про искусство, не только про световое, но про обычное… Саймон, ты пиво пролил. 

Саймон посмотрел на зажатую в руке банку, в бока которой глубоко вмялись его пальцы, молча прошёл на кухню и грохнул её в утилизатор. Когда он вернулся, от пятна на ковре уже не осталось и следа, а Кирен сидел на полу, обложившись листками. Один из них он поднял вверх и ткнул им Саймону в грудь.  
\- Гирнек сказал, что это похоже на манеру немецких импрессионистов, - он глянул на Саймона искоса и быстро отложил рисунок. - И вот ещё, погоди.

Кирен сгрёб все листы в стопку и вытащил из-под неё новенький коммуникатор. Не больничную модель с одноканальной связью, а обычный, простенький, но совершенно стандартный. 

\- Смотри - настоящий! Мы с Гиром перезваниваемся. Так непривычно - перезваниваться с кем-нибудь...

Саймон почувствовал, как жжение между рёбрами становится сильнее. История повторялась, даже не удосужившись изменить детали. Всё хорошо до тех пор, пока не появляется кто-то другой - кто-то более умный, красивый, обеспеченный, хрен знает ещё какой. И этот кто-то постоянно рядом, а не раз в две недели на сутки. 

\- Саймон, а какой у тебя номер? 

\- Нафига он тебе нужен, - без вопросительной интонации произнёс Саймон. - У тебя уже есть всё, что надо.

Он вынул из пакета, припрятанного рядом с кроватью, коробку с купленным час назад коммуникатором и спокойно, даже не замахиваясь, швырнул её в утилизатор. 

Кирен вскочил с кровати и посмотрел на Саймона сверху вниз. Грудь ходила ходуном, ноздри раздувались, глаза затягивали в себя. Саймон поднялся ему навстречу, отодвинул с дороги и пошёл к двери. Его остановил странный звук - хруст пластика, которому было не место в этой квартире. Он глянул через плечо. Кирен стоял, опустив руки, кулак одной из них был сжат, и в нём угадывались очертания смятого до неузнавамости коммуникатора. 

\- Совсем идиот? - спросил Саймон.  
\- Ты? Да, - бесстрастно ответил Кирен и опустил взгляд вниз. 

Проследив за ним, Саймон увидел чёрные острые осколки на полу, а рядом - тёмные капли. 

\- Кретин! - рявкнул Саймон, кидаясь к Кирену. 

 

Разжать сомкнутые вокруг изломанного аппарата пальцы оказалось сложнее, чем Саймон думал. Найти в доме медика Кирена аптечку - ещё сложнее. Остановить текущую по пальцам медленными ленивыми каплями кровь - до смешного легко, Саймон замотал ладонь Кирена полотенцем и сжал её в своих, - и тогда деониец очнулся. Он вырвал у Саймона руку, сдёрнул полотенце, покрутил перед глазами ладонь, сосредоточился, свёл к переносице тонкие рыжие брови, и проколы в светлой коже перестали набухать маслянистыми каплями. Потом он открыл стенной шкафчик и быстро залепил ранки пластырями, выделявшимися неестественно розовым цветом на фоне его кожи. 

\- Что это было? - тихо спросил Кирен. 

Саймон коротко пожал плечами, но Кирен продолжал смотреть на него, и Саймон вновь провалился в два “колодца истины”. 

\- Воспоминания, - глухо ответил он.   
\- Там нет ничего хорошего, - грустно улыбнулся Кирен и сел рядом на кафельный пол. - Так мне как-то сказал один человек.   
\- Угу, - кивнул Саймон, потому что надо было что-то сказать. 

Взяв Кирена за заклеенную ладонь, он повернул его запястье вверх, к потолку. Кирен отреагировал немедленно, попытавшись выкрутиться из пальцев Саймона, и у него это получилось.   
\- Ты сильный, - Саймон поймал его руку вновь и провёл большим пальцем возле трубок, уходящих в почти прозрачную кожу. - Почему так? Ты ж не боевой. 

Губы Кирена беззвучно сомкнулись и разомкнулись, он посмотрел на своё запястье так, словно видел его первый раз в жизни. 

\- Почему? - повторил Саймон, не выпуская его руки, вновь и вновь дотрагиваясь до гладкой кожи. 

\- Потому что я умер, - наконец произнёс Кирен. - Потому что я слишком хотел умереть. Потому что я залил в себя кислоту, чтобы сделать это наверняка - народ Део сложно расстаётся с жизнью, слишком совершенный организм, - он криво усмехнулся. - За это совершенство я и расплачиваюсь. Кри было интересно поставить опыт на таком, как я, а родителям было всё равно, что случится потом, им нужно было, чтобы я выжил. 

Саймон думал, что его сердце сейчас должно биться сильнее, стучать в рёбра, но в его груди было такое же сплетение трубок, как и в запястьях Кирена, такое же, как пряталось под шрамом. Оно билось ровно. А Кирен говорил, и его голос звучал так же безучастно и размеренно, как стук сердца Саймона. 

\- У меня был друг. Человек. Очень хороший человек, единственный, кто не боялся общаться со мной, ему было наплевать на окружающих и на то, что они скажут. Я сам всё разрушил. Он ушёл на войну и погиб, а я остался жив. В том, что он ушёл, был виноват только я. Я восстановил справедливость, но меня вернули. Я не заслужил, он был в сто крат лучше меня, но я снова жив, а он - по-прежнему нет. Почему?

Последний вопрос прозвучал совсем по-детски обречённо, и Кирен впервые за время своего монолога посмотрел на Саймона. Он не мог знать, сколько раз Саймон Уолш задавал себе тот же самый вопрос, но ответа на него у Саймона Уолша, прошедшего семь лет боёв на периферии, не было. Поэтому Саймон Уолш ответил то, что пришло ему в голову первым после вереницы цветных картинок, нахлынувших, как всегда в последнее время, сплошным потоком:   
\- Потому что тогда некому было бы меня рисовать.

С этими словами Саймон поднялся и потянул Кирена за собой. Тот послушно встал, но в последний момент резко, почти грубо схватил Саймона за руку и повернул его лицом к себе, нахмурился и взглянул ему прямо в глаза. А потом Саймон почувствовал, что хватка ослабла, и Кирен вышел из ванной первым. 

В комнате Кирен поднял с пола искорёженный коммуникатор и задумчиво повертел его в руках. 

\- Кажется, коммуникатора у меня больше нет, - сказал он.   
\- Дай сюда.

Забрав у Кирена аппарат и осмотрев его со всех сторон, Саймон присвистнул.   
\- Точно, нет. Я даже карту отсюда выковыривать не возьмусь.   
\- На ней ничего не было, кроме номера Гирнека, - Кирен заметил, что пальцы Саймона на мгновение сжали коммуникатор чуть сильнее. - Саймон, что не так?   
\- Всё нормально, - Саймон подкинул останки коммуникатора на ладони и перебросил его Кирену. - Ты везунчик. В один день двух коммов лишился. 

Казалось, Кирен его не услышал, хотя коммуникатор поймал.

\- Саймон, что не так? - повторил он. - Не отмалчивайся, я и так знаю, что ты это умеешь. Хоть один раз поговори со мной, как нормальный человек.   
\- Нормальный? - Саймон прищурился. - Я недостаточно нормален для тебя?  
\- Ты слишком нормален для того, что с тобой произошло. Но иногда я тебя не понимаю. Сегодня я думал, ты порадуешься, что появился ещё один человек, который от меня не отшатнулся. В чём дело, Саймон? 

Саймон глубоко вдохнул, потом вдохнул ещё раз, перебрал пальцами острые грани разбитого комма. 

\- Один раз мне уже показали такого художника, - последнее слово он выплюнул. - Я порадовался. Через пару месяцев я застал этого художника целующим мою женщину.   
\- Так… ты меня ревновал? - щёки Кирена уже переливались всеми оттенками синего, розового и сиреневого. 

Саймон коротко пожал плечами, прикусил губу и в упор посмотрел на него. 

Деониец прикрыл ладонью рот, оставив на виду только распахнутые глаза, и Саймон услышал странные сдавленные звуки. Он посмотрел на Кирена встревоженно, но Кирен отнял ладонь и засмеялся уже в полный голос. 

\- Я… я… я всё это время думал... что ты встречаешься со мной, только чтобы… из-за секса, - выдыхал он в перерывах между приступами смеха. 

\- Видал я шлюх и покрасивее тебя, - возмутился Саймон, которого тоже начал разбирать смех. - И поумелее уж так точно.

\- Зато беспла-атно, - всхлипнул Кирен. 

\- Хренасе бесплатно, - начал было Саймон, но мотнул головой, отбросил в сторону впивавшийся в руку комм и сгрёб Кирена в охапку. 

\- Только из-за секса, значит? - спросил он, поднимая его мордашку к себе за подбородок. 

Кирен, которого всё ещё сотрясал истерический смех, только кивнул. 

\- Ну и засранец, - ухмыльнулся Саймон и поцеловал Кирена в смеющийся рот. 

Руки Кирена цеплялись за него, казалось, везде - он ухитрялся одновременно щекотать ему затылок, перебирая волосы, сжимать плечо, гладить по шее и спине, привычно стреляясь короткими электрическими разрядами, и даже хватать его за задницу, - и вот это было непривычно. Они размыкали объятия только для того, чтобы на пол полетел очередной предмет одежды - на Кирене её было совсем немного, и он оказался обнажённым раньше Саймона. Он нарочито медленно снял единственное, что на нём оставалось - трусы, обнял Кирена, упираясь членом в его прохладный живот и чувствуя жар, исходящий от него, крепко, вжимая его в себя, провёл раскрытой ладонью по его спине - от шеи до задницы, сжал её. Свободной рукой ухватил Кирена за затылок, прошёлся языком по его губам, удерживая и не давая поцеловать себя. Кирен недовольно поморщился и потянулся выше, скользя по мгновенно взмокшей коже. Их губы сомкнулись с такой яростью, что Кирен едва не прокусил ему губу клыком, впиваясь в его рот. Они опустились на кровать, перекатились несколько раз, их тела вжимались друг в друга, тёрлись, смыкались, Саймон низко стонал, когда рука Кирена задевала его член, и наконец Кирен оказался над ним. Он быстро сглотнул, облизнул губы, и вдруг сделал какое-то движение - и член Саймона оказался между его ягодиц. Кирен завёл руку за спину и прижал его к себе, выгибаясь и скользя вверх и вниз, пока головка члена не оказалась у самого входа. Саймон вдохнул, потянулся к Кирену, но тот уперся ладонью ему в грудь, запрокинул голову, раздвинул пошире колени, сжимавшие бока Саймона, вдохнул - и опустился, не слишком глубоко, но достаточно для того, чтобы Саймон простонал ещё раз и схватил Кирена за бёдра. У Кирена был странный ритм, менявшийся каждые несколько движений, его не хватало, хотелось резче, быстрее, глубже - и Саймон с трудом удерживал себя от того, чтобы не начать входить в него сильнее. Вдруг Кирен остановился и поднялся, выпуская его из себя, Саймон недовольно заворчал, пытаясь удержать его, но Кирен помотал головой. Саймон приподнялся на локтях.

\- Что такое? 

Вместо ответа Кирен наклонился и его губы мазнули по члену Саймона. В другое время Саймон и не вздумал бы протестовать против такого продолжения, но сейчас тело просило совершенно другого. Поэтому он дёрнул Кирена вверх, на себя, к губам, и сжал оба их члена свободной рукой. Пальцы Кирена легли поверх его, и Саймон удивлённо разжал кулак. Очередное прохладное прикосновение, покалывание электричества - Саймон выдержал пару движений ладони Кирена, но стоило ему прикоснуться к головке, как всё тело Саймона прошило таким разрядом, что он заорал бы, если бы его рот не изучал чужой жадный язык. Саймон двигал бёдрами, толкался в ладонь Кирена, полностью потеряв контроль над собой, разряды пробивали его с каждым новым прикосновением, и даже кончив, он продолжал судорожно тереться о горячий член и холодную кожу, содрогаясь от новых порций растекающегося по телу электричества. 

Когда наконец они замерли, глядя друг на друга и тяжело дыша, Саймон почувствовал себя странно. Он прижал ладонь к груди, прислушался, потом положил вторую ладонь на грудь Кирена. Их сердца бились быстро, гораздо быстрее, чем нужно, но их стук вторил друг другу. Кирен наклонил голову, и переплёл пальцы с пальцами Саймона, вжавшимися в контуры металлической пластины. Саймон поднял их ладони и прикоснулся к костяшкам пальцев Кирена губами. 

Когда Саймон очнулся от дрёмы через полчаса, он понял, что рук они так и не расцепили. Он улыбнулся, поцеловал крепко спящего Кирена во встрёпанные вихры у виска, и пошёл в ванную, где долго стоял, уперевшись руками в край раковины и глядя на себя в зеркало. Такого идиотского выражения Саймон Уолш не видел на своём лице уже много лет. И он почувствовал себя неуютно. 

Забравшись в постель, он попробовал отодвинуть Кирена от себя, но тот недовольно завозился, прижал к себе его руку, обняв её, как любимую игрушку, и только после этого успокоился. Саймону осталось только повернуться на бок и уткнуться в рыжие волосы, пахнущие озоном. 

Утром он открыл глаза и пару раз моргнул, соображая, где находится, потому что в глаза бил дневной свет, просачивавшийся через наполовину закрытое оранжевой занавеской окно. Он сел и чуть не наступил на стоящий рядом с кроватью поднос. 

\- С добрым утром.

Саймон нашёл Кирена глазами - он сидел на полу наискосок от него, прислонившись спиной к стене, и что-то рисовал - Саймон слышал шаркающие звуки грифеля, соприкасающегося с бумагой.   
\- Я тебе поставил завтрак - ничего местного, тебе должно понравиться. 

Покосившись на поднос, Саймон уточнил:  
\- Сам готовил?  
\- Ага, конечно, - Кирен поднял голову от рисунка. - Заказал. У меня тут не ресторан.   
\- Значит, должно быть съедобно, - заключил Саймон, поднимая поднос на колени.   
\- Я бы кинул в тебя чем-нибудь, но мне нечем, - сообщил Кирен.   
\- Всё равно бы промахнулся, - с полным ртом ответил Саймон.   
\- Меня на слабо тоже не возьмёшь. 

Кирен отложил планшет на столик, на четвереньках подполз к Саймону и присел рядом.   
\- Пойдём гулять?   
\- Ты серьёзно?   
\- Ага. Я хочу познакомить тебя с Гирнеком, он должен быть в парке это время. Ну, чтобы ты убедился, что я его интересую исключительно как “один из полутора десятков деонийцев на планете, который ещё и рисует в манере старой Земли”, - последние слова Кирен процитировал со странным выговором - через нос.   
\- Нужен мне твой художник.   
\- Как хочешь, - Кирен пожал плечами и поднялся.   
\- Ты что, обиделся? - окликнул Саймон.  
\- Нет. Я и не думал, что ты согласишься.  
\- Зачем тогда предлагал?

Кирен ещё раз пожал плечами, потом обернулся к нему. 

\- Но гулять всё равно пойдём.   
\- Только ты не будешь прятаться под капюшон.   
\- Договорились. 

Обещание Кирен сдержал и действительно не набросил капюшон, открывая белое лицо и рыжие волосы всеобщему обозрению. Для окружающих, даже привычных ко всему жителей Ксандара, они всё равно представляли интерес. А Саймон удивлялся тому, что сейчас Кирен привлекает больше внимания, чем он и все его железные навороты.   
Они бродили по торговому району города и зашли в развлекательный центр, переливавшийся всеми цветами радуги. Пока Кирен вертел головой, взгляд Саймона упал на симулятор высадки десанта в ряду игровых автоматов. На симуляторе резвилось трое взрослых и пацан лет пятнадцати, они валились на пол, приседали, уворачивались от “пуль” и весело смеялись. Саймон взял Кирена за плечо, но тот не шелохнулся. Уолш понял, что деониец, застыв, смотрит в том же направлении, что и он сам. Тогда он с силой развернул Кирена и повёл к выходу из зала, а потом - и самого развлекательного центра. Вопросов Саймон не задавал - ему и так всё было понятно, а Кирен, сбросив оцепенение, весело заговорил на какую-то отвлечённую тему. Так они добрались до ресторанного дворика, где посетители сами брали себе еду, сразу же расплачиваясь. Для самых активных было даже развлечение - автоматическая кухня, где можно было самостоятельно, под чутким руководством видеоинструкции, быстро приготовить одно из пары десятков блюд на выбор. Саймон и Кирен переглянулись и не сговариваясь повернулись к витрине с автоматической оплатой. Взяв по паре подносов - еда Кирена поместилась на один, а вот у Саймона и на два влезло не всё, - они нашли свободный столик и уселись. 

\- Ко мне тут твоё начальство заходило в гости, - между делом заметил Саймон, прикончив содержимое первого подноса.   
\- Доктор Кандагис?   
\- Он. Так ты в курсе?  
\- Насколько я знаю, он тобой ещё занимается, всё логично.   
\- У него дел больше нет, что ли?  
\- Понимаешь… - Кирен замялся. - Я не хотел тебе говорить, если честно.   
\- Начал - говори.  
\- Помнишь, ты спрашивал, сколько ещё людей с “Чёрной звезды” уцелело, я пообещал узнать?   
\- Ну?  
\- Это конфиденциально, но трое. Кроме тебя. Просто остальные до сих пор в стазисе. И скорее всего, не очнутся. 

В своё время Драван обмолвился, что к их отряду должны были присоединиться ещё два человека с корабля Ронана, цифры не совпадали, но, может, на тот момент крест поставили только на одном из условно выживших. Саймон цокнул языком. 

\- Я единственный, получается? 

\- Да. Единственный функционир… - Кирен осёкся, - живой.   
\- Брось, я не стесняюсь того, что функционирую, - криво усмехнулся Саймон, вновь вспоминая о том, что правая сторона лица у него работает хуже левой. - Короче, я понял: док в меня вцепился, потому что я для него необычная игрушка. 

\- Зачем ты так, - Кирен нахмурился. 

\- А, точно. Ты тоже из его любимого шкафчика. 

\- Саймон, почему тебе обязательно надо, чтобы всё было против тебя? 

\- В каком смысле? - Саймон остановился, а Кирен прошёл по инерции ещё несколько шагов в одиночестве и только после этого обернулся к нему. 

\- Ты постоянно пытаешься увидеть во всём отрицательную сторону, как будто положительное тебе поперёк горла. Доктор Кандагис один из немногих, кто относится к своим пациентам по-человечески. Ко мне, например. 

\- Вот что я тебе скажу, малыш, - Саймон в два шага преодолел разделявшее их расстояние. - Твой Кандагис интересуется тобой так же, как и мной - забавным отклонением от нормы, которое даст ему написать статейку в журнал или создать новый механизм для Корпуса Новы. Всё остальное - методы, чтобы добиться этого. Нужно улыбаться и строить из себя друга - он будет улыбаться и строить из себя друга. Но не думай, что он стал бы рисковать ради тебя карьерой или шевельнул бы хоть пальцем, чтобы защитить тебя от твоего Кендала, если, конечно, это не ставило бы под угрозу его эксперимент. 

\- А ты ещё спрашивал, в какой дыре я рос, если считаю тебя добрым, - тихо сказал Кирен. 

Саймон, который хотел добавить ещё пару-тройку ласковых о добром докторе Кандагисе и ему подобных, замолчал. 

\- Извини, - сказал Кирен после недолгой паузы. 

\- Проехали, - ответил Саймон. 

Остаток дня прошёл так, словно разговора и не было: Кирен затащил Саймона на выставку современного искусства, Саймон сперва сопротивлялся, но Кирен так откомментировал пару непонятных фиговин, демонстрировавшихся в рекламе, что Саймон ржал, как на комедийном шоу. 

Здание было похоже на гроздь мыльных пузырей, увеличенных раз в пятьсот, лишившихся внутренних перегородок и поставленных посреди плошадки, выложенной разноцветными плитками. Прозрачные на первый взгляд, но не позволявшие разглядеть хоть что-нибудь внутри, стены и переливались, как мыльные пузыри на солнце - всеми цветами радуги. Кирен и Саймон спустились на несколько ступеней, подныривавших под здание, и оказались внутри купола, перегороженного невидимыми глазу стеклянными переборками, служившими и стенами, и полами. Людей, бродивших этажом и двумя этажами выше, было прекрасно видно, хотя под гуляющими полы затемнялись аккуратными тёмными облачками, чтобы не смущать зрителей. Кирен сориентировался быстрее Саймона, подобрав один из лежавших около входа планшетов и чиркнув по нему своей кредиткой. На планшете тут же загорелось приветствие и стрелка указала им направление осмотра. 

\- “Нетривиальный подход к искривлению пространства дал молодому дарованию Эшн… - Кирен запнулся, беззвучно пошевелил губами и прочитал с разбегу: - Эшнхрзну продемонстрировать формы, представляющими интерес для самого искушённого ценителя”. Уф, ну и псевдоним, даже я язык сломал. Значит, две склеенные груши - это интересно для искушённого ценителя? 

\- Если ценитель голодный - то почему бы и нет. 

Они обошли вокруг фигуры размером в три фута, подвешенной по диагонали, и Саймон чуть не вписался плечом в следующий экспонат. 

\- “Капли сока, пролитые из бокала, вдохновили художника на создание целой серии подобных работ”, - зачитал Кирен, понизив голос до еле слышного шёпота. 

\- Он весь бар на холсты повылил? 

Кирен прыснул. 

\- Нет, это я описываю моё впечатление от увиденного. 

Саймон засмеялся так, что на них обернулась группа явно искушённых ценителей, смеривших их возмущёнными взглядами, и Кирен зажал ему рот ладонью.

\- Тебе надо им пояснения писать. На полставки, у тебя круче выходит, - отсмеявшись, сказал Саймон. 

Они обошли весь первый этаж, задержавшись около модели здания, светящейся яркими огоньками, меняющими расположение после каждой вспышки. Кирен наклонял голову то на правый, то на левый бок, потом сделал пару шагов и не глядя на Саймона произнёс:  
\- А вот это действительно потрясающе. Мы сами его создаём. Смотри: каждый огонёк - это посетитель. Эта штука фиксирует каждое перемещение по выставке. Вот эти синие точки - мы с тобой, - он вытянул руку и указал двумя пальцами на два одинакового тона огонька, один чуть побольше, другой - чуть поменьше. 

Саймон подошёл к Кирену и встал сзади, заглядывая из-за его плеча, Кирен неуловимо изменил позу и облокотился на него спиной. Два огонька слились в одну неровную фигуру. 

\- На что-то похоже, - задумчиво протянул Кирен.

\- На туманность М76, - ответил Саймон. 

Кирен покосился на него с удивлением и интересом. 

\- “Маленькая Гантель”, в созвездии Персея. Название старое, но лучше пока ничего не придумали. 

\- Ты её видел? 

\- Вживую - нет. В тот сектор нас не забрасывали, мы работали в квадранте Пегаса. 

Саймон распрямился, разрывая их физический контакт, и они, огибая экпонаты и посетителей, вышли на второй этаж. В середине осмотра к ним привязалась пара - мужчина и женщина, но Саймон осознал это не сразу, так тщательно они старались походить друг на друга: почти однаковые высокие причёски, макияж, похожий на картину из числа развешанных по стенам, одежда из обрывков ткани, вымазанных серебряной краской. Оба стрекотали между собой на непонятном Саймону диалекте, а потом один из них обернулся к Саймону и спросил с прицокивающим акцентом, чей он проект. Саймон сначала не врубился, чего от него хотят, но Кирен быстро приобнял его за плечо и сказал, что они просто посетители. Парочка одинаково подняла накрашенные фиолетовыми блёстками брови, наперебой заизвинялась и быстро отошла от них. 

\- Видишь, ты тоже - произведение искусства, - шепнул Кирен с улыбкой, и раздражение Саймона сразу куда-то делось. 

Они вышли с выставки, когда было уже довольно поздно, и Саймону было пора возвращаться к месту сбора. Довезти Кирена до дома он уже не успевал, зато деониец Кирен рвался проводить его до терминала. Саймон отказался. Он мог бы объяснить Кирену, что дело не в том, что он стесняется его или что-нибудь в этом роде, он просто не хочет светить перед парнями свою личную жизнь. Пока не хочет. Но Кирен просто поцеловал его, улыбнулся, помахал рукой и зашагал в сторону своей остановки. Саймон решил, что он всё понял, повернулся и пошёл в другую сторону. Уже в шаттле он вспомнил, что они забыли купить Кирену новый коммуникатор, но подумал, что они обходились без него два месяца до этого, а значит, ещё пару недель точно обойдутся.


	10. Chapter 10

После очередного построения утром их не отправили сразу на тренировку, а просто дали команду вольно, и Саймон насторожился и расслабился одновременно. Он давно ждал, когда наконец проявит себя их маленький лысый друг в серой форме, но, осторожно поспрашивав у парней, он убедился в том, что крыса затаилась, выжидая удачного момента. Поэтому он страшно удивился, когда в дверях появился высокий мужчина в синей форме Корпуса Новы. Рядом шевельнулся Аргис, тоже разглядевший на форме нашивки денариана. Что-то в лице денариана настораживало - даже не поворот головы, не высоко поднятый подбородок, а выражение лица. Вернее, его отсутствие.

\- Приветствую, бойцы, - у денариана был низкий голос. - Я - новый куратор проекта “Живая сталь”. Прежний куратор, полковник специальных войск Сулим Даан, отстранён от руководства за деяния, дискредетирующие честь мундира. Я - денариан Гартан Саал. 

Всё встало на свои места: и откуда казалась смутно знакомой внешность денариана, и что не так с его лицом. Оно было почти лишено мимики, потому что её плохо передавал пластик. Их куратор был таким же, как они. Саймон слышал, что денариан Саал был одним из немногих выживших в битве за Ксандар героев, но вряд ли многие знали, как именно он выжил. Безусловно, над физиономией денариана потрудились получше, чем над любым из них, но Саймон не поручился бы за то, кто сейчас производил более пугающее впечатление: наполовину железномордый Игаарт или бесстрастный Саал. 

\- Курс ваших тренировок подходит к концу, скоро вы отправитесь на вашу первую миссию, и позвольте мне сделать то, что должно было быть сделано уже давно. 

По знаку денариана к нему подошёл офицер-инструктор с небольшим чемоданчиком в руках. 

\- Офицер Аргис Эртан, выйдите из строя. 

Удивлённый Аргис сделал положенный шаг, и Саал прикрепил на косые полосы ворота его формы красную лычку с жёлтой полосой.

\- Нова и Ксандар благодарят вас за службу и приветствуют ваше возвращение в строй. 

Аргис отдал честь, Саал ответил ему тем же, а потом пожал руку. Неуставное действие, отметил про себя Саймон, но в исполнении денариана Саала оно выглядело как самая что ни на есть часть церемониала. 

\- Сержант Динай Гент выйдите из строя. Нова и Ксандар благодарят вас за службу...

\- Корпсман Берн Хиллменс, выйдите из строя…

\- Капитан Драван Идонлу...

\- Майор Зэй Илгат...

\- Капитан Саймон Уолш, выйдите из строя. 

Когда лента с двумя жёлтыми мазками оказалась у него на форме, Саймон вздохнул полной грудью. Саал пожал руку и ему, и Саймон сообразил, что рука куратора была сродни той, что пользовался Драван. 

\- Благодарим вас ещё раз, бойцы, - сказал Саал, сделал короткую паузу и продолжил: - От себя лично хочу добавить, что вы, без преувеличения, лучшее, что есть сейчас у Корпуса Новы. Для меня огромная честь служить рядом с вами. 

Обычно Саймона бесили пафосные речи вышестоящего начальства, но Саал не был похож на человека, который разбрасывается словами. Поэтому когда он отдал честь и резко опустил руку, капитан Саймон Уолш ответил на его приветствие совершенно искренне. 

Командиром отряда был назначен Берн - этому никто не удивился, потому что Берна давно воспринимали как главного, а теперь выяснилось, что его звание было выше, чем у остальных. Следующими по ранжиру оказались Зэй и, как ни странно, Рэйкон, тоже майор, хотя и начисто лишённый командирских замашек. Младшим по званию был Динай, что вызвало очередную порцию шуток и именований его “почётным салагой”, посередине расположились офицеры Аргис и Кидвелл и лейтенанты Леон и Игаарт. Саймон впервые видел такой разброс званий в одном крохотном отряде, но, похоже, это никого не смущало после того, как они три месяца прожили безликими “военнослужащими”. Сейчас они наконец-то опять чувствовали себя солдатами в полной мере, как будто для этого им не хватало только красных полосок на форме и рукопожатия денариана Гартана Саала. 

Вечером Саймон первым делом спросил у всезнающего Дравана, не слышал ли он чего-нибудь о “дискредетирующем честь мундира” поступке их “крысы”. Драван хитро прищурился, как всегда перед тем, как выдать какую-нибудь сногсшибательную сплетню, и сказал, что Даан, оказывается, пытался любыми способами доказать опасность использования киборгов с их версией модификаций. Особенно длинный зуб у него был на Саймона, понятно, из-за чего, но - Драван подмигнул, - у Саймона оказались могущественные покровители. Он явно ждал, что Саймон хотя бы намекнёт ему на то, кто замолвил за него словечко в высших сферах, но Саймон пропустил многозначительную паузу в его рассказе. По крайней мере, после информации от Дравана ему стало понятнее, зачем Кандагис приезжал к ним на базу. Точно не лично Саймона навестить. 

Тренировки стали тяжелее, но ребята справлялись с ними играючи, потому что теперь они знали, что у них есть цель, и эта цель вполне ощутима. Настоящая служба. Защита Корпуса Новы, Ксандара, всей системы. Мог ли на это рассчитывать в своей спасательной службе Кидвелл или охранявший военные склады Леон? Да и сам Саймон теперь мог признаться себе, что ему повезло гораздо больше, чем он думал. С Килна, как бы он ни убеждал себя до этого, ему не было выхода, просто потому, что выходить ему было особенно некуда. Да и незачем. 

Кирен встретил его одетым и вытолкал из дверей раньше, чем Саймон успел шагнуть через порог. Он потащил его сначала в кино, а потом - в бар, который Саймон узнал с первого взгляда. Тот самый, в который их привёл Драван в первый день их первого отпуска. Саймон быстро прикинул вероятность того, что они могут наткнуться на парней, потом посмотрел на сияющую физиономию Кирена. 

\- Бар для нас, - сообщил он. - Тут на нас глазеть не будут, можно сидеть спокойно. 

\- Может получиться, что будут, - задумчиво сказал Саймон.

\- Ты тут бывал? - Кирен постарался замаскировать разочарование в голосе, но у него плохо получилось. Или просто у Саймона в очередной раз обострился слух. 

\- Заходил пару раз. Тебе тут не понравится. Давай лучше в тот, за углом. С цветочком. 

\- Я его специально нашёл, - сказал Кирен упавшим голосом. 

\- Смотрю, твоя социализация не идёт вперёд, а прям-таки прыгает, - Саймон потянулся потрепать Кирена по голове, но тот привычно успел уклониться. - Так я тебя скоро по борделям искать начну. 

\- Вот ещё, чего я там не видел, - рассмеялся Кирен. 

В баре “с цветочком”, оказавшимся на деле символом старой религии с Земли, они просидели больше часа. Кирен нашёл в сети тот самый “цветочек” и долго рассказывал Саймону про мир, добро и гармонию, которые цветочек должен был означать. Саймон запомнил только, что если повторить слово “ом” достаточное количество раз, то можно словить приход безо всякой наркоты. 

Домой они добрались глубокой ночью, Кирен, на удивление Саймона, был абсолютно трезв, хотя выпил столько, что хватило бы даже самому Уолшу, чтобы захмелеть. Но когда Кирен ушёл в душ, Саймон умудрился уснуть, не дождавшись его, под включённый проектор. 

Когда он проснулся, Кирен обнимал его, тесно прижавшись со спины. Жарко не было, спать с деонийцем в этом плане было сплошным удовольствием. Но когда Саймон попытался высвободиться, Кирен издал недовольный вздох, прижался к нему сильнее и Саймон почувствовал, что в задницу ему упирается чужой стояк. Ощущение было совершенно забытым, но возбуждающим. Саймон посмотрел на Кирена через плечо, шевельнулся, на что Кирен ответил несколькими недвусмысленными движениями, потеревшись о его ягодицы, и вот тут Саймону стало очень жарко. 

\- Эй, - позвал он.

Кирен открыл глаза и захлопал ресницами, отстраняясь от спины Саймона, но одновременно прижимаясь к нему сильнее бёдрами. 

\- Хорошо пристроился, - сказал Саймон. 

Кирен непонимающе свёл брови к переносице, потянулся, потеревшись о Саймона снова, - и тут распахнул глаза, испуганно приоткрыл рот и быстро отодвинулся к стене, а его скулы ожидаемо порозовели.

\- Куда? - хмыкнул Саймон и придвинулся к нему снова, зажимая между собой и стеной. - Ты так бодро начал. 

\- Я сейчас, - Кирен попробовал отпихнуть Саймона, который уже забросил руку назад и уже поглаживал его по той части задницы, что не была прислонена к стене.

\- Ну, не хочешь - не надо, - Саймон немного отодвинулся, но руку не убрал. 

Кирен облизнул губы, его брови дрогнули и он спросил шёпотом:  
\- Ты хочешь? 

Вместо ответа Саймон запрокинул голову, ложась затылком на плечо Кирену, и поцеловал его, одновременно перемещая ладонь под резинку его штанов, спустил её вниз и высвободил напряжённый член. Он несколько раз провёл по нему пальцами, но как только Кирен закрыл глаза, выдохнул и подался ему навстречу, разомкнул пальцы, нащупал ладонь Кирена и опустил её вниз. Кирен очень осторожно, едва касаясь его кожи, снял с него бельё. Саймон поощряюще укусил его за мочку уха и шепнул:   
\- Уже неплохо, - и в подтверждение своих слов прижался к нему обнажённой кожей, чувствуя жар и заводясь от этого всё больше. 

Ладони Кирена робко погладили его по спине, потом его губы прижались к выступающему позвонку на загривке - Саймон подставился под поцелуй, сжимая кулаки. Когда прохладный тонкий палец наконец оказался внутри и начал аккуратно двигаться, Саймон едва не начал насаживаться на него сам. Кирен, казалось, задержал дыхание, сосредоточившись на собственных руках, и Саймону опять не хватало ощущений, он пригибал его к себе за шею и целовал, куда мог дотянуться. Скольжения были слишком размеренными и нежными, Саймон двигался, навязывая ему свой ритм, но Кирен прижимался губами к его плечу и продолжал поглаживать и разминать в одуряюще медленном темпе. Саймон вновь опустил руку между их телами, сжал ладонь Кирена и резко выдохнул. Кирен обхватил его вокруг груди, и Саймон раскрылся ему, впуская в себя второй палец. 

\- Не тяни! - рыкнул он и удовлетворённо застонал, когда прохлада исчезла и на её место пришло обжигающее тепло. 

Теперь обе руки Кирена обнимали его, а сам Кирен стонал, гораздо громче, чем раньше, выдыхал в ухо Саймону, цеплялся за него губами и зубами, облизывал ушную раковину, вылизывал за ухом, и двигался, двигался, двигался, убыстряясь, входя уже на полную длину, и Саймона заполняло электричеством изнутри. Он терялся в ощущениях, и сжимал собственный член, думая только о том, что ему ни в коем случае нельзя кончить раньше Кирена, чтобы ненароком его не покалечить. Но Кирен совершенно не помогал ему, меняя углы, и коротко вскрикивая с каждым движением. Он сжал Саймона в объятиях до хруста в рёбрах и прикусил ему плечо так, что Саймон чуть не заорал. Саймон дождался, пока объятия разомкнутся, ослабил хватку на пульсирующем стволе и провёл по нему несколько раз. А потом сверху опустились потеплевшие пальцы, и Саймон кончил в кулак Кирена, даже не успевший толком сжаться. 

Кирен неловко перелез через него, повернулся к нему лицом, обхватил его мокрой ладонью за поясницу и прижался губами к его губам - ничего больше не делая, просто соединяя кожу с кожей. Саймон выдохнул ему в рот, по телу Кирена прошла судорога, и он опять прильнул к Саймону всем телом и уткнулся носом ему в шею. 

Саймон обнял его, чувствуя, как покалывают кожу остаточные статические заряды, и как вжимаются в спину рядом с позвоночником холодные металлические скобы запястья Кирена. 

После завтрака Кирен полез прибираться и выкатил из-за матраса розовый пузырёк. Саймон хотел его поднять, но Кирен бросился наперерез, выхватив его у Саймона из-под руки. Конечно, после такого у него не было шансов, и Саймон после недолгой борьбы завладел пузырьком и громко фыркнул. 

\- Подготовился, молодец, - и отдал Кирену смазку. 

Тот глянул на Саймона исподлобья и демонстративно поставил флакончик на стол, на самое видное место.   
\- У меня тренировки заканчиваются, - сказал Саймон, когда Кирен вновь наклонился, чтобы заправить постель.   
\- Это же хорошо.  
\- Нас отправляют с Ксандара, всей звездой. 

Кирен застыл на мгновение, но потом продолжил заталкивать одеяло за матрас. 

\- Когда?  
\- Послезавтра. Последний отпуск перед нормальной работой. 

Пауза перед следующей репликой Кирена оказалась довольно долгой.

\- Надолго?  
\- Не знаю, нам сроки не оглашали. Нам даже пункт назначения не назвали - секретность.   
\- Ты ведь этого и хотел, разве нет? - голос Кирена звучал очень ровно.   
\- А то. 

Кирен в третий раз поправил складку на одеяле. 

\- Я рад за тебя.   
\- Только у нас пока недокомплект в отряде - не хватает одного человека в медблок. 

Кирен повернулся к нему и сел. 

\- Из-за этого ваше отправление отложится?  
\- Да не должно, - Саймон отодвинул локтем банку со смазкой и посмотрел на Кирена в упор. - Нам уже его подобрали.   
\- Вообще замечательно. Тебе сегодня придётся пораньше уйти? Ты иди, я понимаю. Я себе новый комм купил, но теперь номер не будет нужен.   
\- Тебе не интересно, кто у нас новый в команде?   
\- Я и старых не всех запомнил, - Кирен встал с кровати и ушёл на кухню, послышался плеск воды.   
\- Кирен! - позвал Саймон, но ему не ответили.   
\- К’рнн! - он повысил голос и Кирен выглянул из-за двери. - Ты собираться будешь или тебе помочь? 

Вообще ерунду говорят про то, что у деонийцев жуткие чёрные глаза. Они не чёрные, а тёмно-карие по ободу, как открытый космос в иллюминаторе. А когда деонийцы целуются и не прикрывают свои огромные глазищи, то в их глубине вспыхивают оранжевые искры. По крайней мере, у единственного из деонийцев, которого Саймону Уолшу доводилось целовать.


End file.
